


Sounds Of The Static - Limit Of Rainbows

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: ERROR - 404 - Not Found [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Multiverse, Other, universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 83,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Error X InkError and Ink are mates who are very much in love; join them as they go through their new life living happily together in the Doodle Sphere, all while trying to keep the balance between continuing their jobs and getting along with each other's friends and family.
Relationships: Error/Ink
Series: ERROR - 404 - Not Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759549
Comments: 50
Kudos: 138





	1. Holding Hands

  
Error was sitting in his beanie bag when Ink suddenly turns up and begins chatting about his day... why the glitch did not know, however, he merely grits his teeth and struggles a little while until Ink falls silent.

The ERROR discovered something about Ink.

The artist was forever walking forward and never looking back at things past- when he found something of interest, he would stop for a time and then move on forgetting about it once he grew bored or got what he wanted out of it.

When Error noticed this fact, he agrees to the friendship Ink kept offering him- in doing so, shocking all of the Star Sanses and the Star Council.

Error then explains that his reasoning behind destroying the universes- the Star Council had this huge discussion over this, which took many months. And he had to promise to only delete ones that are completely glitched or abandoned to the point of no return.

And he did. But once Ink grew bored with him, like he knew he would, then it was free game once more. Error had a lot of free time now and he was just waiting for the multiverse to crumble slightly, to prove his point too.

Oddly enough he spent it in the Doodle Sphere. Ink had even made a room for him there; Error keeps pointing out that he did not need to sleep; each time Error spent too long in the Anti-Void Ink would come and drag him back, claiming that they had moved in together so he had to tell him when he was sleeping over elsewhere.

And Ink had enjoyed himself when it came to Error's room; he could not leave the walls white, so painted the whole room galaxy theme, even the ceiling. The very fluffy carpet was different colours of blacks, reds, purples and yellows.

Error had made shelves for himself for his many different types of wool, threads and needles. He hung some dolls from the ceiling, while some lived in small hammocks on the walls. There were a king-size bed and a large beanie bag, large enough for five skeletons (Sans sizes).

This was where they currently were, in this odd room that Error was slowly beginning to like; The ERROR knitting in his little space Ink had made for him and Ink silently sitting beside him, watching him work.

"*Hey Error." Ink lightly calls, breaking the black skulled skeleton out of his thoughts, "Can I see your hands?"

With a heavy sigh, Error sets his needles and lastest project to the low table off to one side and turns to Ink; holding his hands out in front, his palms out and facing the ceiling.

"*Can you hold them like this?" Ink request with a smile, Ink brings his own hands up close to his shoulders, his palms facing out towards Error.

With a grunt, Error did what was asked, much to Ink's delight.

"*Can we hold hands like this?" Ink questions softly, his cheeks turn dark grey in a blush.

Error frowns, he holds his hands out and spread his fingers for Ink to wiggle his own through his and link them together firmly.

The two former enemies sat there, facing each other with their hands linked between them.

This was more confusing than the time Ink asked him to 'go out with him'- Error had begrudgingly agreed and Ink made the strangest noise he had ever heard from the artist and then he took off before Error could even ask where they were meant to be _going out to_ \- and in the end they never went anywhere that day.

Now that Error thought about that was a month before Ink demands him to move in with him. The glitch was going to refuse until he realized that he had free entrance into the Doodle Sphere. It took all his will power not to go over and to destroy every mistake of a universe he found.

"*is there a reason for this?" Error asks after a few minutes of Ink staring at him; the artist who was trying hard not to laugh, so he was clearly setting up a prank of some kind.

"*Its just..." Ink says with a strange grin appearing on his jaws, "that in some universes this is meant to be how skeletons kiss each other."

Error blinks.

"*what?!" Error cries out in shock and rips his fingers out of the now laughing Ink's hands.

This was followed by an angry ERROR chasing a happy artist around the whole house.

Somehow it ended up with them laying in Ink's room upon his bed, looking through some old sketches he had made of Error- and with Error being as vain as he was, studies the drawings with interest.

They say side by side, shoulders crushed together and leaning in, with Error holding onto the book with his right hand and Ink holding it up with his left; in the centre was them holding hands again.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Ink grins boldly as he hunted the house in search of his boyfriend to tell him the news.

Dream had requested that Ink and Error come to his house for tea and a chat, followed by a movie and then dinner. This was a normal thing for Deam, he only invited close and dear friends around once or twice a month to this little tea party. Which Ink loved!

So Dream asking for Ink to bring Error along was a big deal.

It had been six months since they started dating. And it was going better than he thought it would.

The only reason he asked if Error wanted to go out with him was only because of something Blue had mentioned; claiming that Error must be a very lonely monster and that he just needed someone in his life to love and care for.

Thinking it would be good for a laugh, Ink went right away. He had drunk a lot of fresh paint to really get a good feel. And he was surprised to find just how excited he was over the matter. And how much happiness was used up when Error had agreed.

Ink had rushed away just after he got his answer, declaring to the world that he and Error were now dating. And sending everyone into a state of complete shock and panic.

Dating Error had been working out great. Ink got the destroyer to stop destroying partly and he got a few interesting experiences and new feelings. And another great thing was, Ink did not seem to be growing bored with Error.

Ink had dated many monsters. They never lasted more than a few months. The others really tried hard to be understanding with Ink and how he was. But in the end, no one could put up with him.

Ink finds his date-mate. Curled up in the single sofa Ink had made for him.

"*Aww~" Ink coos over him and quickly pulls out his phone and snaps a couple of hundred photos from all different angles, planning to draw or paint from them later.

The SOULless wonder replaces his phone into his 'loot bag' and watches Error nap.

Error rarely slept and when he did, his cat naps lasted only a short time and he was a light sleeper, any sound that was not 'normal' he woke up to, anything else was background noise which he tuned out and continued to sleep on... Ink had become background noise now- he did not know if he should be insulted or flattered.

Ink had noticed these naps becoming longer and deeper the more time he spent away from his Anti-Void. And he also noticed him eating more chocolate. Error had complained of his 'stomach' aching in a weird way and the chocolate made it go away for a time.

Ink stares at his boyfriend... he then moves forward and climbs onto Error's lap, tucking himself into his arms and forces his skull under the black skull.

With a light moan, Error raises his arms and hold onto Ink. A wave of intent happiness pulses through him and Ink wonders if it was going to get eaten up to quickly.

Which was fine- when a Creator finishes their universe one of the most common emotions he got from that was yellow. He had large tubs in them in the large basement below- which a different shade of that colour.

Ink felt the moment when Error woke up, a vibration from his glitches happened. That actually felt nice. Almost like a massage.

"*get off." Error snaps at him his tones glitching badly, Ink smiles, his mate's voice was something painful to listen to the first few hundred times, however, the ever-changing pitches and tones had become interesting to listen to, since one word spoken was never the same.

"*Can't we just stay like this for a while?" Ink asks softly and was surprised at just how much he really did want to stay on Error.

"*fine." Error grunts out, resting his chin upon Ink's skull and relaxes once more. An odd sense of joy became burning through the yellow paint, at the thought of Error relaxing in his company and letting him stay on him.

A long silence fell between them and every now and then Ink would cuddle further into Error, causing those glitches to vibrate again. Error would readjust his arms each time with a little grumble.

Ink discovered that he enjoyed cuddling ... had he always? He tries to think back to the others he had dated, but he could not recall ever cuddling with them.

"*This is nice." Ink mumbles close his orbits, enjoying the feel of icy magic Error's SOUL makes against his artificial heated magic his paints help make.


	3. Gaming/Watching a Movie

Error settles down into the two seated sofa; he was surprised when Ink came to him one morning and asked if he was ready for the get together with his friends...

It seems that Ink forgot to inform Error of this.

So it left the glitch in a bad mood.

That afternoon Ink had dragged Error along, where he found a smiling Dream who looked completely out of his comfort zone next to the mass destroyer of universes, and the glaring Cross, who looked ready to kill him...

Error did not like Dream that much; he felt that he had double standards because he seemed to forget that Cross had killed others too. Only Dream kept claiming Cross done what he has done out of confusion, pain, misery and loneliness.

Error did roll his eyelights at the excuse. At least Ink did not sugar coat Error's job nor made excuses for his mad behaviour.

There was also Blue and his datemate, Red. Blue treated Error like an old friend. While Red just glared and mumbled darkly at him.

Of course, this was not the same Swap Sans he had kidnapped all those years ago. That was a completely different Swap Sans, Blueberry- Error was still in touch with him, much to his brother Honey', dismay.

They had spent the whole afternoon having tea and catching up on things with each other, that was not Star Council related.

Error mostly sat in silently, listening to the voices talking over the skeletons in front of him- a clicking of a glass made Error pay attention. Cross was tapping his teacup with his spoon.

Then Dream made an announcement: Dream and Cross were getting married.

Ink and Blue gasp and began talking excitedly. Wanting all the details and showing off the rings the pair now wore under their gloves.

Error had stared around at the others. Red just watched his mate enjoying himself. And Cross sat there smiling answering questions fired his way.

Again Error just sat there in silence. Not really caring but listening to them then.

The ERROR blinks when Ink settles beside him and cuddles into his side, making him glitch; Error dares not try and push him off in front of the others. He had only got access to this universe that held the Star Council's HQ and all of the mistakes that got away from him. There was no way he was going to ruin this chance to study its code.

So he had to keep pretending to be Ink's friend and allow the moron to be overly friendly with him. Error wraps his arm around Ink's shoulder and the artist pulls his legs up off the floor and tucks them under himself, leaning further into Error's embrace.

Ink had been cuddling him more and more lately.

Error watches Blue coming along with a DVD in hand.

Surprisingly it was a horror movie.

The lights went out.

Popcorn and drinks were placed beside them; each couple to a seat had to share the popcorn it seemed. Error growls when Ink sat the large bowl on his lap and happily ate as the movie began.

Error glances towards the Star Sanses, all watching calmly the opening scene. He had fought against them a long time, so he knew that they could stomach blood and dust. But still, it did not seem like something they would choose to watch. Unless Ink chose it for a joke- that would not surprise him.

Gazes down his 'friend', he sees that he had managed to bury himself right into his side and knees were now leaning on his legs, almost on his lap, Ink's pelvis was still on the seat.

Error turns his attention to the large widescreen; A monster was being chased in the woods by a killer human with a big wooden spoon.

Was this a comedy horror?

"*is this a comedy horror?" Error questions aloud, making them turn to him.

"*i don't think so." Red answered him with a light growl, "being chased by a human with anything is scary."

"*Does that mean 'anything' scares you?" Ink asks sweetly, causing Error to snort loudly.

Red went red in the face, he quickly holds up his middle finger to Ink and Error, and Blue lightly pats him on the back while wiggling a finger towards the giggling and snorting pair.

The skeletons began watching the movie once more.

"*why is she running _towards_ the human?" Error asks loudly, his voice glitch at the stupidity he was watching, "does anyone else sees what's wrong with that?"

"*I see nothing wrong with that." Ink replies with a grin.

"*well. of course. you wouldn't." Error says with an eyelight roll, he gazes lands on Ink's two friends, "you befriend axe murderers and insane skeletons with strange evil powers."

"*ERROR! I AM NOT AN AXE MURDERER! AND DREAM IS NOT INSANE!" Blue says wiggling a finger once more, then frowns, "HEY! MY WEAPON OF CHOICE IS A HAMMER!!"

Error and Blue's words only made Ink laugh out loud.

"*Let us just watch the movie." Dream says with a shaky laugh, he and Cross were sitting much like Error and Ink- only it was Cross cuddled into Dream's side with Cross's legs up on his lap.

For a few moment, the only sounds was that of the movie.

"*blood does not splat that way." Error comments dryly, glaring at the movie.

"*ERROR PLEASE!" Blue says smiling brightly, but it was a little tight around the edges.

"*Error." Cross growls out angrily, "You would know that!"

"*yeah. only crazy psychos who look to see which way blood splats _would_ know." Red mumbles darkly, but aloud for all to hear.

"*Wait a minute Cross, Red," Ink spoke up staring at the screen intently, and hums loudly, "I think Error makes a fair point. If they're going to use so much blood. Then they should at least get it right."

Dream sighs out loudly and says once more, "*Please everyone, let's just watch this."

"*the colour of the blood is not right too." Error utters softly to Ink.

Ink giggles at this, earning a pointed look from Dream.

Error kept making sly comments that made Ink laugh and the others groan or growl when they heard them.

But halfway through he fell silent.

Error glance at his arm wrapping around Ink's shoulder, which was his left, his dominant hand- his right hand was free and resting on his lap, close to both of Ink's hands. Carefully he raised his hand up knocking into his glasses, which he quickly lifts and rests them on top of his skull, then he takes some of his strings out; he then carefully replaces his hands to his lap and began wiggles his wiggles to control his strings. They ran upwards and crawled along the walls and ceiling. Slowly he lets two braided strings downwards, one aiming for the back of Red's neck and the other, for Cross's neck. 

Under the cover of the darkness of the room, these strings went unnoticed; it also helped that they all were staring at the screen at the climates- the monster was escaping from the cube box the human had trapped them in. The only one who should have been about to see all of this was Ink, yet since he had not said anything, Error was guessing that he had not noticed.

Error waits until the right moment- a cheap jump scare happens and Error reactions quickly.

The strings dark down onto their necks-

He did not think they would scream this loudly.

Red had leapt into Blue's arms bridal style, screaming bloody murder.

Cross yells loudly, jumping up and grabbing Dream' hand he drags him up, and runs towards the door; all the while shouting for the others to follow, drawing his swords as he went. Confused Blue rushes to his feet and darts out of the room still carrying the screaming Red.

Leaving Error and Ink alone in the room.

Error frowns, a little brush on the back of the neck should not have caused such a reaction.

With narrowed sockets he stares at his strings, he felt rather than saw first, they were completely wet- Unwrapping his arm from Ink, he lowers his glasses over his sockets and he sees that they were dripping with something red. Blood red.

Lifting his right hand from his lap, to see his strings, he notices how much closer Ink's hands were to his... and in-between them was red paint that kept twisting and turning in his palms. The paint was leaking onto his strings and defying gravity by travelling up them. 

Error lets his arm drop back around Ink's shoulders, then gazes down at him, only to find the artist was grinning boldly at him.

The mad pair burst out laughing at their prank.


	4. On A Date

  
  
  
Ink blinks, staring up at the ceiling.

  
  
"*I want to go on a date with Error." Ink said what his first thoughts were where he woke up moments ago, just after his morning's dose of paints.

  
  
Sitting up he wonders where they could go.  
  
Ink thinks back to his other dates with Error. He was impressed by how Error was willing to try anything he asked.

  
  
Suddenly Ink realized that if this kept happening then he might grow bored with Error and he did not want that, he was having to much fun playing with his boyfriend; he did not want these feelings to end too soon.

  
  
Groaning he rolls in on himself, wondering how he could keep these emotions that Error caused him to feel alive within himself.  
  
Ink sits back up and stares ahead, not really seeing anything. He knew that he would just have to continue on alone once he did grow bored... but he really did not like being alone all the time.  
  
Error had been coming with him more and more as he worked that when the glitch was not with him, it was normally him going off to destroy; during this time he found himself gazes over to the places he knew his mate would sit.

  
  
It was going to be a blow when it was time to break ties.

  
  
And how would Error deal with it? The ERROR must feel something towards Ink, otherwise why else would he agree to date him, to live with him and to follow him around.

“*Does that matter?” Ink questions himself, he knew when the time came he would not care, so why care now. Best just go with the flow until whatever this was finished.

  
  
Throwing the sheets off he swings his legs around and places them on the floor, then quickly rushes to get his clothes on to meet with his boyfriend who may or may not be sleeping in the next room.  
  
Ink gazes to the wall... he wondered what it would be like to wake up next to Error, not after a nap or cuddle, but in the mornings after a long night's rest.

  
Ink had never dated anyone like Error before, all the others were rather quick to share a bed with him.

  
"*i only want ya for ya company moron. get lost. shoo." Error had snapped at him one night when he tried to sneak under the covers.  
  
There was something about Error he liked since normally he would go with whatever the other monster he was dating wanted, trying to please them.

  
  
However, with Error, he always asked Ink what he wanted to do first, and was not shy in trying anything weird or wonderful the artist made him do. At the same time would speak his mind if Ink went overboard or when he did not like something- unlike his other boyfriends, who always kept it in until they could not take it anymore and screams at him, pointing out all his flaws and asking him why he was such a soulless creature-

  
  
Ink shakes his skull, ridding himself of those broken memories. Most knew before he started dating, he made sure to inform them of this little fact about himself. All claimed that they could love him even while being like he is.  
  
Ink's minds went back to Error, quickly forgetting whatever it was he was thinking about.

  
  
Another thing Ink ‘loved’ about Error.

  
  
Error pranked others.

  
  
And it was not limited to those he knew. Error went to random universes to mess with others and was able to watch the prank unfold due to his windows. Something that Ink could not do with his paint portals, he had to hide in the trees, sometimes getting caught- but that was part of the fun sometimes.  
  
Ink takes his thought away from this and refocused back on the first topic. The date.  
  
It was both their days off so they had the whole day together. Ink glances at the clock... it was near noon, he had slept in a little too much...  
  
Error would be up by now and in the kitchen.

  
  
Grabbing his brush he made a blue coloured portal and jumps through it, on the other side he found Error glaring at a piece of bread like it killed his brother.

  
  
"*Morning!" Ink cries out joyfully, leaping onto his boyfriend. Error catching him easily, the force the artist came at him made him need to spin them both around to keep balance. This was starting to become a normal greeting for them.  
  
"*g'mornin'" Error grumbles darkly, he glares at him as he tries to pull away but failed and not knowing what to do with his hands just left them on Ink's back pressing the bread there, "are ya eating today?"  
  
"*We can eat on route!" Ink declares pushing his cheek against Error and rubbing firmly, loving the feel of the glitches that came with it.  
  
"*fine." Error replies tossing the bread on the kitchen work surface, after realizing they were not going to eat it, "where are we going?"  
  
"*Where do you want to go? I was thinking of a date!" Ink answers the question with glee, his grin looked ready to break his jaw.  
  
"*'date'?" Error asks in confusion, blinking down at him, raising a brow, he glances at the calendar on the wall nearby- it showed different times and dates of the most normally used universes the pair visit, "which universe? and timeline?"  
  
"*I haven't decided which universe yet." Ink answers thinking hard, then pauses, "Wait! You're meant to be the one to pick! Ok! It's our day off together! Let's do something fun! No sitting about knitting and watching other universes!"  
  
"*so ya want me to pick which universe to do something fun in?" Error questions with a frown.  
  
"*Pretty much." Ink replies burying his face into Error's collarbone, breathing in the strange smell of blood and oddly flowers, that always seemed lingers. Ink knew that Error did not kill as much anymore, nor he had any contact with flowers enough for the scent to stay with him- and Error always carefully washed his clothes with lemon-based washing stuff, so why his scent was like this, Ink did not know.  
  
"*ok. let's go." Error said with a snort, he quickly opens his glitchy portal; Ink jumps and folds up his legs and hold onto Error tightly around his middle, the glitch's hands went under his femurs, keeping him in place, then he walks them through.

  
  
Ink blinks when the atmosphere around them changed, he suddenly felt lighter- in fact, if he was not clinging onto Error he might have floated away.  
  
Ink rests his chin on Error's shoulder, he dug it in and started moving his lower jaw from side to side, making his mate glitch- from his place he stares out into the new universe, the sky was pink and then it blends to purple and then to blue.  
  
Stopping his actions he raises his skull up he tilts it trying to place the universe, but he was sure he had never been here- he suddenly realizes there were tiny little planets all around them hidden in colours, some in clusters and large ground; leaning backwards, he stares above him further. There were more little planets above them.

  
  
"*What is this place?" Ink asks in awe, his paints were running through him quickly, he was trying not to let them mix too much, he did not want to puke on Error... again.  
  
"*alternative universe #91020803: unnamed." Error answers dryly and then quickly grabs Ink's back and pulls him up so he would not fall, "its was still in the concept stages and only the landscape was made. there's no monsters or humans here. its been abandoned a while now." Error did not notice Ink flinch at that word and look at him worryingly, "i didn't want to destroy it because i have fun playing here."  
  
"*Playing?" Ink says with a bold grin, wanting to know more and already forgetting what he had been thinking about.  
  
Error removes Ink from himself and lowers him to the ground.  
  
"*this place is made in space. the small planets surrounding us break all laws and code." Error told him walking backwards, making Ink's orbits light up with question marks, "come here."

  
  
Ink went over and had to hold his arms out and tiptoe over to him, the gravity was strange. It was light enough to make him float slightly but not enough to make him drift completely away.  
  
Error held his hand out for Ink to take and on reaching out and grabbing it, the artist was gently pulled over to the glitch like he was being dragged through water force of the water fighting against him.  
  
Ink found himself by pressed against Error's side and he grins.

  
  
"*Hey! Wait! How come you could walk alright?!" Ink asks with a frown, remembering how moments ago Error had just moved normally back.  
  
"*i'm a glitch. i can glitch." Error just said like it explains everything.  
  
"*Oh. Ok." Ink immediately accept that answers and goes back to smiling, "So... What are we gonna do?"  
  
"*we are gonna run and jump off the edge of the cliff." Error nods to the land's end in front of them, "the gravity changes greatly. here we are light but only there-"

  
Ink gasps as Error start to float much like Ink had done, looking down he sees the glitch was now on his tiptoes too.

  
  
"*but only there." Error says again with an insane grin, "we are gonna drop like cannonballs. right into the darkness of space."  
  
"*Sounds fun!" Ink cheers happily, he feels Error push him away slightly but was still holding his hand.  
  
"*push ya weight downwards into ya heels." Error advises him, holding his leg up and used his strength to forces his foot to stay in place on the ground.  
  
Ink mimic his actions and soon he was moving around the little planet with ease- dragging Error around as he went; he took this time to look at the purple trees on the planet he was on, and then the yellow trees on the planet just above him.

  
  
"*ready?" Error says with a slight huff, making Ink grin.  
  
"*Ready!" Ink said cheerfully, together they made their way back to where Error first stood.

  
  
Ink and Error take off running fast, heading towards the land's end- together they did a powerful leap and as soon as they reached certain point Ink gasps as the weight crashes into him and he was taken downwards by an invisible force.  
  
Ink grins boldly when he notices Error, he was spread out like a starfish, grinning like mad at their free falling.  
  
The artist moves his body in the same pose as his boyfriend. That was better, he could see where he was falling.  
  
Ink looks all around as they went, watches the little planets come and go by fast but not fast enough where he could not see what was on them; he saw a group of planets that were further away from each other than the one they started out on and these were covered in thick snow. He also notices buildings on some, one stood out the most- this tiny snowy planet held on it a house that looked much like the skeleton brother' house.  
  
Error suddenly pulls Ink close, the glitch had shifted into a sitting position and pulls him onto his lap and making the artist saddle him, Ink cross his ankles behind Error’s spine- then he quickly wraps his arms around his neck, giving his mate a quick kiss on the cheek; Error growls darkly at this, then held onto Ink's back.

  
  
Ink could not help but notice that he had moved them so that they were falling headlong.  
  
Error looks up and Ink did the same.  
  
Ink's sockets widen when he sees five watery planets, bigger than the ones they passed before- there was water was twisting around the planets like a large snake. The dim light that came from the planets, making the waters sparkle like diamonds.  
  
Error grip tightens and Ink suddenly realizes what was going to happen. Holding on the rest his chin onto Error's shoulder again and waits for it holding his breath.  
  
Error tilts his body so that he took the fall impact of hitting the water- which could be like hitting concrete at the speed and their weight the gravity was making them. But Error was strong and make it through with no damage done.

  
  
Soon they were moving fast through the currents of the water like a giant waterslide.

  
  
Ink watches in delight the worlds go by at such speed, he wanted to raise his arms up and silently cheers- so he did. He felt Error’s grip on him tighten when he's let go and raised his arms above his own skull, he pulls his palms together and grins as he watches the waters forcing part.  
  
Then Error suddenly moves sharply and they were thrown out of the water, making Ink blink at the change from the cool waters to intense heat, he took in a deep breathe. The hot air was so dry that it was like being underwater again.   
  
Error lifts a leg into the air and swung it with his whole strength, forcing him to change their position. Now they were falling footlong into a burning inferno.

  
  
Ink feels his datemate pull away from him, he has then turned around so that his spine was now against Error's ribs, with his arms holding him tight; Ink places his own arms over Error and relaxes in the embrace.  
  
The gravity changes again- Ink felt lighter than the first planet they were on.  
  
Ink stares at the bubbling lava planets, flames were spat out into the air then like someone that hit it, the spiral of flames went up down abruptly by whatever force which kept them onto the planet, which causes them to turn around in the strangest of ways that made Ink want to laugh.

  
  
Ink tilts his skull, he realizes that his clothes were dry.  
  
"*lean back. bring ya legs out straight." Error mumbles on the side of his skull, Ink grins and did what he was told.  
  
Ink gasps loudly, a flame shot into the air and they were going through it. The colours that made up it, the yellows, oranges and reds were bright and hot, causes his paints to sing within him as the joy run through his bones.  
  
Grinning like a complete moron Ink enjoyed the show of the dancing flames.

  
  
This lasted a good ten minutes before Error held out his hands with his strings on his fingers and sent them out; they caught onto a building, or rather a large pipe that ran between two buildings, and the two skeletons were suddenly dragged in that direction.  
  
on reaching the pipe Error made them swing all the way around it twice, making Ink giggle, then the glitch lets go and sent them sailing off fast.  
  
They pass the lava fire planets and come to a series of many small rocky ones. Error had to move to chance they course more than once- as they went Ink could actually feel a tug as the gravity of each one try to claim them.  
  
Then Ink sees a giant planet- the whole planet appears to be one big city. It looked like some kind of futuristic one too, unlike the wooden buildings that were on the snowy planets.  
  
Ink realizes that they were going higher and away from the city, he really wanted to see it up close.  
  
Glancing up he sees they were heading for a vortex of darkness that seems to eat the light around it. The gravity was changing fast, making them speed up and soon they were whirling, making large laps around it which was slowly getting shorter than nearer they got.

  
  
"*Error?" Ink asks when he realizes just how close to the thing that now reminded him of a black hole, even his voice seemed to be swallowed by this thing too.  
  
"*its ok." Error answers, his glitchy voice had no worries with it.  
  
"*Ok." Ink says with a slight nod, leaning back into him just enjoying the wild ride now that Error had confirmed all was well.

  
  
Then came a sudden drop. They was no longer going swirling around but travelling at high speed right down the centre of it.  
  
Ink watches as the end came closer and closer and yet he felt no fear, just excitement boiling within him that he felt that his yellow paint was going to be eaten up too quickly.  
  
Then the end came and Error raises a hand and opens a portal, escapes their death by a thread.  
  
The pair was now floating and twisting in space, with many stars around them with no death vortex in sight.  
  
Error stops them spinning around and turns them to face the portal, where Ink sees the black hole from a different angle and cheers at the strange display. He felt his ERROR give a breathy laugh against his skull.

  
  
"*so. want to eat lunch now?" Error asks him reaching for his strings once more, the blue strings covers his left hand he had used to open the portal, he threw his arm out causing the strings to fly towards a now-familiar landscape, Outer Tale.  
  
"*Yay!" Ink cheers wiggling his legs as Error reels them in.

  
  
Once they got their feet on solid ground Ink bounces out of Error arms and turns to face him, grinning happily up at him.  
  
"*We have to do that again!" Ink told him in excitement, "And let's explore the city next time too!"  
  
"*sure. but first, we eat." Error replies to a grin, "where do ya want to eat? or should we just go home and get something?"

  
  
"*Nope! I want to go to that cafe! The one that sells those strange buns." Ink declares loudly, still over-excited by the universe that they had just been in, he would not seem to stand still, "You know the one right? It had that weird rabbit monster that kept staring at you until you got up and started walking to him and-"  
  
Error blinks for a moment, Ink sees that his boyfriend was listening to his every word, which was nice, most would tell him to shut up by now.  
  
Ink rushes at him and jumps. Once again Ink was clinging onto Error, his legs wrapped around his centre and his arms hooked to the back of his neck, making the glitch... glitch. Ink was really loving the feel of those glitching lightly drumming against his bones, it was becoming one of his favourite things.

  
"*Let's go!" Ink yells happily to the starry heavens and for good measure, pumps his fist into the air.  
  
Mumbling darkly Error opens the portal to the cafe Ink had been talking about and walks them through.  
  
The air changed quickly. They were now standing in a busy cafe with many monsters in it, the sound of chairs being dragged on the floor, the noises of mugs clicking together and the chatter of many voices came at once.  
  
It was much lighter than in the spacy universe, making Ink blink to adjust at the change.

  
  
"*looks like ya have somethin attached to ya." Ink hears a dark deep voice, turning he sees Reaper waiting in line in front of them.  
  
The 'protector' of the multiverse slide slowly off of the 'destroyer' and turning all away around, Ink grins at the death skeleton.

  
  
"*Hiya Reaper!" Ink greets waving at the other, then laughs, "And yeah! I did have something attached to me!"

  
"*hi ink." Reaper returns the wave, not with the same energy, he lifts his hand up slightly higher at Error, "hi geno."

  
  
Error grunts at the greeting.  
  
Ink tilts his skull, he then looks to Error and then to Reaper. Reaper was staring at Error and Error was looking away.

  
  
"*Huh? I think this is the first time I've ever seen you two together." Ink says aloud with a laugh, then recalls how Reaper had addressed Error, "Wait, who's Geno?"  
  
"*error is." Reaper answers giving him a lazy smirk like he knew the secrets of the multiverse... and properly did.  
  
"*What?" Ink question in confusion and looks to Error once more, the glitch was doing his best not to look at Reaper. And was that a blush covering his cheeks- in all the time they had been living together, Ink had never made Error blush... never even seen him blush is such a manner.   
  
"*heh." Reaper says with a little force, he was staring intently at Error.  
  
"*why don't we eat somewhere else." Error suddenly says, grabbing onto Ink's hand and almost making Ink cheer for him doing with first for once.  
  
"*Why? What's wrong with this place? I love the lunch menu. And you love eating their death by chocolate cake." Ink questions grinning at Error's expression of horror then frowns at it.

  
  
Reaper was laughing hard now.

  
  
"*What's so funny?" Ink asks the black-robed skeleton roughly, his frown turning into a glare and eyelights flickers red now that he noticed that something was a little off with Error, he looked smaller, his shoulders had dropped and his skull was bowed.  
  
"*ya don't need to know. just a little inside joke between me and geno." Reaper told the artist with a smirk.  
  
"*ink." Error says trying to sound soft but his glitching voice just did not allow him to, he places both hands on Ink's shoulders and leading him away, "why don't we go to-"

"*why don't we share a table and catch up." Reaper spoke above Error, "its been so long since we last saw each other."

  
  
Error sighs heavily.

  
  
"*No." Ink said firmly catching them all by surprise, yes, even himself.  
  
"*no?" Reaper says with a raised browbone, "why not?"

"*We are on a date." Ink told the grim reaper, "Another time. Perhaps make an appointment, we are very very busy skeletons. All our spare time with we spend together. So it might be unlikely we'll agree to something right away."

  
  
Ink brings out his brush and with a powerful swing, throws a big blob of red paint down on the floor.

  
  
"*I just remembered! I wanted to eat pancakes! This cafe does not sell them! See ya!" Ink said taking hold of Error's hand and dragging him through. They come out of the other side to Copy That Tale, a place where the Papyrus owned a cafe that was known for his great pancakes.

  
"*thanks ink." Error mumbles as he walks straight towards a free table that was hidden near the back.

  
  
Ink quickly sits across from Error but did not say anything.

  
  
"*OH NO! NOT YOU TWO AGAIN!" Copy Papyrus says in dismay when he noticed the pair, "BROTHER! THOSE TWO TROUBLE MAKERS ARE BACK!"  
  
"*they're sitting bro." Copy Sans points out, he appeared at his brother's side from nowhere "that means they here to eat."  
  
"*THAT WHAT THEY WANT YOU TO THINK!" Copy Papyrus says throwing his hands up into the air dramatically, "SO! WHAT CAN I GET FOR YOU?!"  
  
"*pancakes." Error answers with a forced smile, "tower two. chocolate for me. mango for him. oh! and honey drop tea for him. drinking chocolate for me.”  
  
"*coming right up." Copy Sans answers with a grin, he tugs his brother’s sleeve, "come on bro. let's get them ya pans before they decide to burn the place down or something."  
  
"*what. that fire was not even that big!" Error said with a real laugh when he remembers their last visit.

  
  
Soon the brothers walked away leaving Ink and Error alone.

  
  
"*Who's Geno?" Ink asks suddenly, making Error glitch wildly when he flinched.  
  
"*lets not talk about this." Error moans out, glaring at the tabletop.  
  
"*Reaper said you are Geno." Ink said causing the glitch to look up at the emotionless tone the artist was using, "Is that like some sort of pet name or something?"  
  
"*ink. i really don't want to talk about this." Erro growls out, ERROR signs began to appear in the red sockets but for some reason, Ink could not let this go.

  
  
And Ink thinks he knows why:

  
  
Error had blushed at Reaper!

  
  
Why?!

  
  
"*Are you cheating on me?" Ink questions darkly, his eyelights vanishing into a pitch of inky blackness, his smile appearing, only a little too sharp.  
  
"*cheating?!" Error cries out in shock and then crashes. A REBOOT bar appear over his skull and the noises that followed made Ink sighs out loud.

  
  
Ink took this time to drink some of his paints, he did not remember how he mixed them this morning but for some reason, some of the oddest colours were acting up. ... he was not sure if he liked it or not.  
  
Most of his paint had been eaten up anyway due to the thrilling day they had, he needed a top-up.  
  
Ink sockets began lighting up with many different colours and symbols; then he pouts, he knew Error was not cheating, but still... why had he acted so strangely in front of Reaper? why had he blushed and why did he not want to talk about it? Error talked about everything to him, even if it was just to complain.

  
  
"*pancakes. drinks.” Copy Sans says places the tray with their order down in the middle, then pull what was their’s in front of them, then vanishes without a word.

  
  
Ink glances towards the kitchen and sees the Papyrus there peeking out. He gives him a small smile.  
  
The loud noises stop only a low static sound could be heard, ERROR signs slowly began to remove themselves from the sockets, until Error blinks at him, looking a little lost for a moment.

  
  
Noticing the stacked pancakes the glitch smiles.

  
  
"*I'm sorry Error." Ink said to him, he began to eat with now glaring Error, "I guess since you never once said 'no' to me, I was a little taken back. It won't happen again."

  
  
Error merely grunts and they continue to eat in silence.  
  
Ink shoves the pancake filled fork into his mouth; this was not how he pictured his date to be. It had started off so well too.

  
  
"*how many monsters have ya dated before?" Error says almost carefully, he was eyeing Ink up for some reason.  
  
"*Many. Too many to count." Ink answers with a small sad smile, "No one can put up with me for very long. Lots love the idea of dating me... but that's where it ends after they spent more time with me... and realize that being with someone SOULless is...”

  
  
Ink trails off staring dully down at his food, wondering if he should have not taken some of his paints just now. His blue was acting up.  
  
Error was glaring at his pancakes for a moment, his five tounges came out his skull and took up half of the food- Ink grins forgetting his worries for a moment as he watches, that never got old.

  
  
"*and..." Error spoke up once more, staring at Ink intently almost like he was waiting for something, "...how long have we been dating for now?"  
  
"*Er... for about..." Ink says looking unsure, he reaches into his loot bag and brings out his phone, he presses a few buttons, finding the dates he smiles brightly, "Wow! A year! That's the longest I've ever dated someone!"

  
  
Error mumbles something under his breath.

  
  
"*... weird question. Since we've never really spoken about this topic before," Ink says placing his phone away and getting another fork full, "have you ever dated anyone?"  
  
"*yes." Error said staring only at his pancakes like it had just insulted his mother, "more than dated."

  
  
Ink froze.

  
  
He never thought that Error had been with anyone, given the number of- wait...

  
  
Ink suddenly remembers their encounter with Death. How he managed to forget the black-robed skeleton was beyond him since it was what started the whole thing.  
  
A strange feeling spread in the depths of his bones and suddenly, Ink did not want the answers because of the odd longing look that had now crossed Error's face.

  
  
"*we dated for about thirty-year-" Error says with a hint of a kind true smile.  
  
'* _I don't want to know_.' Ink thinks as the horrible bubbling feeling continues to grown and burn.  
  
"-and was together for about eight millenniums-" An expression came on Error's features, looking him seem like someone else completely and not the Error he knew.  
  
'* _I don't want to hear! I don't want you to think of anyone else but me_.' Ink's thoughts were running wild, sweat began to form and he suddenly felt pained. This really really did not look like the Error he knew and lo-  
  
"-we even had some offspring together-" Error goes on, almost lost to whatever memory he was in.  
  
'* _Don't remember! Know only me!_ ' Ink's mind screams at Error, he felt like he was losing his glitch, ' _Love only me!_ '  
  
"*-and reaper was- whoa!" Error cries out in surprise, Ink had slammed down his fist down with his fork hard enough to quake the table, "the hell ink?!"  
  
"*pff! Hahaha! Sorry Error!" Ink laughs so hard that tears formed in the corner of his sockets, "Wow! No wonder! Hahaha! You and Reaper!"  
  
"*no need to laugh so hard." Error snaps at the artist, glitching badly at the laugher it seemed like he was being mocked, "it's not that funny!"  
  
"*Well! No need to think too much about it!" Ink says with a bold grin and wiping his orbits, Error was looking like himself again, "Only the here and the now! You're with me! That's all that matters!"  
  
"*yes. that's all that matters." Error agrees with a firm nod, staring at Ink oddly for a moment.  
  
"*Let's enjoy the rest of our date!" Ink says in delight, smiling brightly as he wipes his tears away, he then drains the cup of tea and sat it down, he frowns at Error’s drink of chocolate, "COPY SANS! Two cups of tea pleasE!”  
  
”*why the hell are ya always trying to make me drink tea?!” Error snaps at him, glitching madly, which only makes Ink grin.


	5. Kissing

  
  


Error had been knitting non-stop for a while now, making many different forms of clothing items with amazing skill. Ink did not seem to mind the knitting spree, he just found placing for each new item to live around the house.

'*i'm dating ink?' Error thinks numbly to himself, working on auto-pilot at the moment, 'since when? a year? really?'

The question had been looping around his skull for hours.

'*ok... so i'm been living with ink for...?' Error's own mind broke off, he tries to think of when the artist could have asked him to date.

Of course, Error had come up with two answers:

One: it was a prank.

Which would not surprise him.

Two: Ink was so much of a bird brain that he had forgotten how they were friends and mistaken them living together as them dating.

Which would not surprise him.

Error, at last, pulls down his needles and set aside the project of the hour- which was a pink shawl.

'*first. i need to find out if its a prank.' Error told himself as he stood from his seat and began marching towards Ink's arts and craft room- the whole house had been an art room before Error moved in, but he soon put the chaos in order. And now that chaos was limited to that one room, almost, some of it finds its way back into the main house time and again.

The glitch stood outside the room for a moment and listens. There was music playing softly.

'*if this is a prank. he would let me go only so far.' Error thinks as he grabs the handle and wandering through the doorway, he sees Ink painting on a canvas bouncing up and down in time with the tune.

Error came to stand just behind the artist, glaring at his back. '*come on. do it. don't crash.' Error told himself firmly.

Ink suddenly did a full spin with the music, when he returns in front of his canvas once more he halted all movement; turning around to face Error he tilts his skull in question.

'*there's no way he would let me kiss him.' Error thought a slow smile spreading across his jaws, 'i'll play this game of your's ink. and win!', he brings his hand up and rested them on Ink's shoulders and then lowers his skull carefully, allowing Ink to pull back if needed.

Error's teeth lightly ran across Ink's, making Error blink in surprise when he realizes that not only did the artist let him do this, he was also leaning him. There were so many colours flashing in those sockets. And Ink was not even blinking, the colours were which switching rapidly that Error could not make out what shapes they were.

Then Ink's sockets close, he reaches up and takes Error's hands and pull them to come further around his skull, then he wraps his own arms around Error's ribs, locking them in place.

Magic flares upon Ink's teeth making Error close his own sockets and his own magic to pour upon his fri... what?

Error blinks as he glitches wildly, the kiss continues, pouring more magic firmer- they teeth rub against each other's, the clunking and clicking upon their bones echoes throughout Ink's art and craft's room, which was almost like music to the skeleton's 'ears'.

'*what is ink to me?' The questions enter his mind, he held onto the back of Ink's skull gently, tilting his own, 'did ink just _moan_?'

\---

Blinking Error found himself staring at the ceiling; Ink's face came into view. Error was laying on the floor, his skull in Ink's lap.

"*what happened?" Error asks roughly, his voice was completely glitching to the point of static, meaning he had a big crash, "did i crash?"

"*Yeah." Ink answers with a sweet smile, brushing his fingertips over Error's cheekbone, "It was great!"

"*what?" Error said sharply, almost pulling his skull out of Ink's lap.

"*Pff- Not you crashing!" Ink laughs with an odd tone, his cheeks looked like there were full of dark magic, "The kiss!"

Error blinks.

Then remembers.

'*i kissed ink and he let me!' Error thinks glitching badly once more.

"*Not that I mind! What's the occasion?" Ink questions lightly with a tilt to his skull.

"*...yeah... ya said we been dating a year... so er. like a one year anniversary gift." Error quickly lies off the top of his head, "most couples kiss all the time ... and i- well- i.."

Ink leans over, bending himself in half in order to give Error a light kiss on the teeth.

"*Thanks Error. I know that must have been hard for you." Ink told him pulling back only slightly to look him in the sockets, "It was a nice gift! A good surprise too! I never saw it coming! Which was _groovy_!"

"*'groovy'?" Error blinks, he could see little SOUL shapes in Ink's sockets. One bright yellow, the other a soft shade of pink, "did ya just sa-"

Ink leans down and clicks their teeth lightly together and then moves back quickly.

Error feel himself begin to blush and he hated it. The glitch tries to turn away to hide his blushing cheeks- Ink let out a strange sound, quickly looking towards the sound, he sees his frie- no, his mate looking at him in delight. What had gotten that pleased expression Error did not know, but he smiles at him.

Suddenly Ink was leaning over him once more and began to peck little kisses all over him, leaving a trail of glitches in their wake and for some reason he allows him to do so.


	6. Wearing Eachothers’ Clothes

Ink knew that Error did not own very many clothes- he normally gave away his knitwear unless he really loved it.

Like Error's deep blue jumper he had made, it was made to fit the glitch well, even if he made it one size too large; Error made it little long too, and it completely covers his rear and the tops of his femurs, and the roundness about the neck showed off his collarbone when the glitch wore it.

Ink grins boldly, he loved the feel of it- he was sure it was made from Error's own strings just dyed.

The artist rolls onto his stomach, it was a lazy day today. So he chose to lay in... he wanted to lay in with his ERROR, but knew he would kick him out if he woke up- Wait! He could hear his glitchy boyfriend moving, meaning he was awake somewhere in the house.

Ink groans loudly, he still had not managed to get them to lay down in the same bed for the night.

Ink rolls over again. Then stood up in the centre of the bed.

Error's jumper he had ~~stolen~~ borrowed, drops to his mid femur, and one side slips off his right shoulder, showing partly off humerus- this was because he was a few inches shorter than Error and a little smaller bone frame; it made Ink look like he was wearing a jumper dress rather than just a large jumper.

Lazily he pools some black ink into his hand and let it gather for a moment, then lets it drop to the bed; he takes a single step forward and falls downwards.

He leaps up into the air and his feet touch the kitchen tiles.

Error was making breakfast or lunch.

Ink smiles at the glitch as he worked at the kitchen counter, he had been eating a lot lately, almost once a day now. Ink was a little worried and hoped him living away from his own Anti-Void for so long did not damage him in any way. But since the Doodle Sphere was connected to the Anti-Void, he was sure it would be fine.

Ink tilts his skull when he noticed something.

Error was wearing _his_ clothes, or rather just his brown t-shirt, the black jogging pants belonged to him. It was a little tight around Error- the thing with skeletons was that they had an invisible layer of magic over their bones. It could be made out under then they wore any clothing.

It was the reason why a Classic Sans looked chubby around the middle, and a Classic Papyrus was buff up top. This layer was almost like their skin and muscle combine. Skeletons could also make it appear, normally in the colour of their magic and it became more define and completely solid when they did this.

Error had a strong lean muscular shape that was often hidden by the baggy things he liked to wear, making him _appear_ as chunky as a Classic Sans- with Ink's t-shirt on, the artist could make up every curve of his 'muscles'. It did not go fully down to meet the pants he was wearing, so left a large enough gap for Error's black spine to be seen.

Ink takes up the long sleeves of the jumper and brings then up to hide the grin forming as he stares at the bones on display.

The grin grew larger than Ink remembers the surprise kiss from last week. The way he recalls this was because Ink wanted a repeat performance every day and refused to leave the house unless Error gave him one.

Error must have heard something because he glances over his shoulder and nods to him.

Then a frown appears and he turns around fully to stare.

"*is that my jumper you're wearing?" Error questions with a hiss, even though he knew the answer.

"*Don't know. Is that my t-shirt you're wearing?" Ink says smirking, letting his arms drop beside him and he strolls over to join his boyfriend.

"*is that all you are wearing?" Error questions looking him up and down, sweat had formed on his brow which caused Ink to pause.

"*Want to find out?" Ink replies sweetly as he bends slightly, then grins boldly, his skull was still held up to stare at Error as he continues to bend, then grabs the rim of the end of the jumper.

"*no. ya don't need to!" Error says quickly, his cheeks filled with magic, a nice shade of blue.

"*Aww~ Come on Error!" Ink moans with a fake pout, the grin quickly reappears while he went raising it partly and shuffling forward while keeping hold of the jumper, making Error move away from him to the kitchen counter, where he could not back up anymore, and then bring his hands up to cover his sockets.

Ink pauses to laugh, then laugher harder when he realizes that he could see Error peeking through his colourful fingers. 

All fell silent as Ink's grip on the rim tightens.

The artist's sockets met with the ERROR's sockets.

"*Ta-Da!" Ink cries out joyfully as he lifts the jumper up to his lower ribs.

Error drops his hands and blinks.

Ink laughs until tears came from his orbits, causing Error to send him a death glare, only making the artist laugh harder.

Ink stops his laugher at Error's grumpy expression. Error turns back around to finish his breakfast or lunch... it was lunchtime now. 

"*Awwww~ Don't be like that Error!" Ink says dropping the jumper hiding his very colourful short shorts, then hurries over to his boyfriend and hugs him from behind, "I promise next them there won't be anything under there! Okay!"

Ink tilts his skull when he realizes that Error had crashed, then he did the most reasonable thing by pointing and laughing out loud.


	7. Cosplaying

Error sighs heavily, tugging at the strange outfit Ink had made him wear for Blue's party.

It was a white long-sleeve coat with a silver collar over a black, long-sleeve dress. The skirt is silver with white trim- along with black leggings with dark-grey diamonds that cover the sides of the legs and black heels. The coat appears to have a flower-like pattern with 3 "petals," and has 2 ribbons attached to it. A black band was wrapped around his skull, it was barely noticed to do his own blackness and his glitches.

Error was not going to lie, it was well made and fitted him like a glove.

It was the backstory of the character it was based on that made him shiver.

The character was named 'Homura Akemi' and goes back in time over and over to save the one that she loves.

While not the same it was creepily similar to Geno's story, at the same time not- Making the glitch wonder if the artist discovered his closely guarded secret.

Ink bounces over in his own outfit and hugs the glitch, then kisses on the cheek... Error was sort of cursing his past actions, Ink took this as an open invitation to basically touch, hug or kiss whenever he pleases.

Error gave him a quick hard kiss and pulls back, looking him up and down- on seeing this, the grinning Ink spins around to show off his outfit. The glitch wonders why Ink did not have something from the same anime.

'Amnesia' was the name of the anime or game, that Ink's character was from- the character was nameless.

Ink wore a white shirt, with the collar held up high which was under a loose-fitting teal turtleneck dress that went just passed his waist- around just under his ribs a large teal ribbon was there, making a bow. Between the collar of the shirt, a teal ribbon was tied into a bow.

  
Over the top of the dress was a black coat; on the right side was silver tose buttons.

On the right side of the white-collar, was a large pin with a pink rose ornament.

Also, underneath the dress, Ink wears black stockings patterned with white lines intersecting each other and red diamonds. He had whit high-heeled boots with three lines each running lines running down all the way to the tiptoes; finishing this off, white ribbons were wrapped around with pink rose ornament on each side.

Hanging off of his shoulder was a white purse, which Ink was hiding his vials in for the evening- the strap was made like a rose-like pattern running through it.

Upon Ink's skull was a black beret with a pink rose on the front, and another one the back, with a white ribbon tied underneath sticking out from under the roses.

Error blinks at Ink's proud look.

"*ya really outdone yourself." Error comments with a smile, he turns away, "i don't know what was wrong with the first hundred of outfits ya made us wear. but i glad ya settled with this."

"*Thank you Error!" Ink cries out joyfully, hugging the glitch once more, who only let out a grunt in reply

Then Error makes a portal to Blue party and taking Ink's hand, they walk in side by side.

On the other side Error frowns deeply, "*what is this?" he questions, staring through the large archways of the room they came in- there seemed to be some kind of long platform. There was also the sound of movement and chatter beyond there.

"*Blue wanted all guest to walk across the catwalk." Ink explains happily, he grins boldly as he noticed Error's expression changing, "You know. So everyone can see our cosplay!"

"*no." Error said firmly, he was about to bring his hand up and open a portal to leave, when Ink stops him, "i'm not going to be stared at like a bear in a circus riding a unicycle!"

"*Come on!" Ink whines while maintaining his grin, "Don't you want to let the world see just how cute you are?"

That made Error pause.

"*well... i am damn cute." Error says vainly, rubbing one hand over his cheek in thought.

"*Yep! You're the cutest skeleton to ever come out of the Anti-Void!" Ink told him almost kindly while taking his hand and leaning him over to the archway, "Now! Let's show everyone that abomination #1 is the #1 cutest glitch!"

Error stood tall, smiling bright- Ink grins at him happily.

Hand in hand the protector and the destroyer stood in the archway for all to see, leaning towards each other they smile at the crowd- they had all stopped and stared at the strange couple. Some tutting in disgust, some gasping in surprise, some crying out in horror or terror- they all held silent and watched as the pair makes.

Releasing their linked hands, Ink wraps one arm around Error's middle, and the glitch moves his arm around Ink's back too. The pair turn their skulls towards the gathered monsters, pressing their bodies together, all while staring out at them with serious expressions; they did not really focus on anyone.

Parting ways the pair held hands and walk forward, onto the raised pathway that Blue had set out for all guests to show off their outfits for when they first arrive; Error and Ink speedily overemphasize their steps, exaggerate the swinging of their arms; and letting go of each other's hand, they stop to pose halfway across.

Error turns sideways and placing his hands on his hip, he rose on shoulder higher than the other, on the same side, he also raised his hip up; then he stuck his chin into the air.

Ink places both arms behind him and held his hands there, he bends slights and tilts his skull while giving them a cute smile.

The stayed like that for about five seconds before setting off once more, just time much slower, both moving in time with the other as they performed a perfect model's catwalk.

Nearing the end they turn to face the crowd again and done a final pose.

Error places one hand on his hip and the other behind his skull, he bends one knee and held it out and up slightly.

Ink raises on arm up, as if he was reaching for the ceiling. The other was beside him, but his hand was turned up and his fingers in pointing. He stuck one leg up and pointed his toes.

Again the two kept like this for five seconds and spun around to leave the catwalk through an archway on the other side, where they could enter the party like normal monsters now.

"*That was great!" Ink declares soon as they were out of sight, his sockets kept changing from colour to colour that the glitch could not tell what the other was thinking, "Did you see the look of their faces! They were blown away by us!"

"*i think they're all just shocked that the rumours of us are true." Error said with an evil smirk, he remembered when he overheard a couple of Sanses talking when he had to go to the Star Council for his weekly report. Both were chatting about Ink and himself. At the time the ERROR laughs at what they were saying, think that he and Ink were just 'friends'.

"*Rumours?" Ink says with a grin, he leans up close to Error's face, "What rumours! Let me know them all!"

"*INK! ERROR! YOU CAME!" Blue yells out happily as he bounces into the room and hugs the artist, Blue dressed as a Spartan warrior, "I THOUGHT ERROR WOULD STAY AT HOME THIS TIME TOO!"

Ink hugs him back grinning boldly as he made them both swing from side to side.

"*i came. only because ink would not keep his mouth shut." Error told the Swap Sans, who stares at him from Ink's hold- Blue looked unsure at first them breaking out of Ink's loose hold, he went over to Error, raises his arms out for a hug from him.

Error froze when he saw what was about to happen. Gritting his teeth he stood his ground; if he really was going to live in this place for longer than he thought, then he had to get used to what was the norm here. Blue hugging his 'friends' when greeting them, was something that occurs all the time often.

"*YOUR OUTFIT LOOKS GOOD ON YOU ERROR!" Blue told him coming ever closer- Error shuts his orbits and waits... the hug never came.

'*did the temperature just drop?' Error thinks blinking; opening his sockets fully he sees Blue had paused and was glancing behind himself; Error raises his skull to look at whatever the Swap was staring at... it was a rage mode Ink. Twin red glares at the Blue, promising him a bad time if he went further.

Error frowns at his mate.

Ink notices and his eyes went to normal- the artist drops the end of Blue's red cape he was holding onto- Error had not noticed that.

Ink rushes towards Error and like always now, jumps at the glitch making him have to spin around to keep his balance at the force. Giggling Ink wraps his legs around Error's middle and held onto the back of the glitch's skull- Error's hands automatically came up to hold onto Ink's femurs.

Ink kisses his mate gently on the teeth, then stares at Blue with a blank expression.

"*ok... blue." Error says allows more kisses even when it made him glitch and lag, "the party is through there." he nods to the double doors, the only way out apart of the archway with the raised platform.

"*YES! COME DOWN THESE SMALL STEPS! SOON MORE FRIENDS WILL BE COMING THROUGH HERE!" Blue explains pointing to three steps and nodding to the archway, "WILL YOU BE OKAY WITH GETTING DOWN WHEN INK IS ON YOU LIKE THAT?!"

"*fine." Error says grinning, he glances to his mate who was staring the whole thing silently, "i'm used to walking around with this soulless freak attached to me."

Error went pass Blue and down the steps, there he tries to get Ink took, but he seemed to have glued himself to him.

"*off. now." Error hisses at him, the artist grins and shook his skull, "you're the one who wanted me to come to this place. wearing this thing and wanting me to pose with you. now get off and let's get this over with."

Ink had asked him to walk and pose with him since last week, he did not realize that it was for this, Error just thought that the artist was playing a game. Of course, as soon as they walked out, it had been clear that this was what Ink wanted. So Error had played along- he was glad that he was right, that would have been embarrassing if not.

Ink sighs and with a quick hard kiss, he slid off. Error lets go of Ink's femur- it was only when his artist was carefully running a hand down his dress that the ERROR realized that he had his hands up said dress while holding him up- and now that he was conscious about it, he could still feel the warmth of Ink's bones through the stocking, still on his hands-

**ERROR.exe** has stopped working.


	8. Shopping

Ink did not know what was caused his paints to keep blending as they did.

The artist only ever had two colours working at a time, with the third at times creeping in; the two emotions would switch out for another two emotions every second as shown in his sockets in solid colours.

Ink could control the intake, however, for some reason at, some paints had dominated the others, mixing and blending, making him want to puke differently from when he got over-excited.  
With these new strange blends that were happening, he could not explain his actions that came with them.

The emotion was too fresh, too new to understand. And he did not know in what way to act with them. Before he knows how to go about controlling them, he needed to know what emotion this was. Which paints were mixing and blending to make such a gross colour.

Ink had puked them up one morning, it was a murky brown and not his normal black ink- and glancing in his bathroom mirror, he stares his solid colours being to mix- yellow became a rich brown, green an dark brown and blue and pale brown.

Ink whitewashed himself with white paint and tried once more with his colour intake.

One thing he was was certain of, these new feelings acted up more around Error or when he was thinking too much about him. So, of course, he wanted to explore them further. Test them out to see what happened.

Today was not that day, he was very busy.

Ink stares blankly down at his phone screen, on there was a long list that Dream had made out for his wedding- it was a gift list. Dream would be moving in with Cross once they wed, and they needed lots of new stuff to go along with their new life.

  
Ink turns his attention to his mate, Error was sticking close to him and the aisles, not wanting to be seen by the other shoppers- or though most have left on seeing the Destroyer. The glitch steps closer to him glancing around, making Ink grin, pleased that his mate was seeking comfort from him in his time of distress.

Today the pair were in Multi-City, in the universe that was home to the Star Council.

This universe had been in the making for a long time, however, it was only after Error became mates with Ink did anyone move into this place. The monsters that lived there was mostly made up with the survivors that escaped their universes for whatever reason. And more than half was here due to Error's actions.

Error had been pardoned of all crimes.

Ink barely remembers, but he knew Dream had spent a whole day announcing to the public the choices that were made.

The main subject that went in favour for Error, was Frisk and Chara. Dream and Ink had reasoned with the masses if everyone in the multiverse could forgive Frisk or Chara whenever they went back from their genocide ways, then Error who also stopped his actions can also be forgiven and given a second chance.

Error rarely came to this city, it was clear why.

Ink glances dow the end of the aisle over to a group of monsters. All staring hatefully towards his ERROR.

The number of times random monsters had rushed at the former destroyer was laughable. What did they think would happen?

  
In the end guards of the Star Council had to follow them around at a distance, whoever comes to close with the intent to harm Error they had to push back.

Ink quicken his pace and keeping his mate near him, once he was closer to the group stalking them, he gave them a black SOULless look. On seeing his features the stalkers become fearful, backing away.

Then the stalkers partly disbanded. The guards still followed.

  
Thankfully Error had not noticed them this time or was trying not to pay attention to them, making Ink grin; the last time he dragged his mate here and he noticed the followers, he just left without telling him, leaving Ink a little lost and confused because he was sure he brought him there but now could not remember if he had. So he went back and did the same thing three times before the glitch snaps at him, asking why he kept taking him back there.

"*why are we shopping?" Error hisses to him, making the artist to his way, "ya can easily paint anything for a gift."

"*Blue kept going on about how we need to act like normal monsters and buy stuff." Ink answers with a shrug, "Or to show ourselves in public buying things like normal monsters... something like. I was lost interest at some point and started doodling on the napkins."

Error laughs at this, making Ink grin.

"*When I finally get married I'm not going to ask anyone to buy us anything!" Ink announces loudly, making the few monsters nearby gasp at those words. They began looking between the protector and the destroyer. Some more departed, pulling out their phones as they went hissing down them as they went along.

"*if i ever get married again. i'm going to make the most sadistic wedding gift list i can think of." Error told him with an evil grin, his glitches flickered greatly with his joy of caused him.

Ink pauses all actions and all thoughts.

'*Married...?' Ink thinks after a moment, staring at a wacky item on the shelve, 'Are we getting married?' Ink tilts his skull, turning to stares at him blankly for a moment- there was an odd buzzing feeling at the base of his spine, it was faint, but enough for him to notice.

Ink smiles. Then grins like mad.

The artist watches the glitch studying the items for sale, walking away; Ink follows behind, all thought of their shopping trip for Dream lost to him. He wanted to talk about their wedding, but he needed to bring it up somehow.

"*how many monsters are coming?" Error asks suddenly, causing Ink to tilts his skull with question marks appearing in his sockets.

"*I don't know." Ink says a little lost, 'have we send out any messages? have i told my dads? have i even-"

"*i know the main group of the star warriors are coming to dreams wedding." Error went on not even noticing Ink was deep in thought, he barely hears what the glitch was saying; only bits and pieces, "but what about cross's side? he may not be allied to nightmare anymore. but i know he has some friends from that group. look at this stupid thing."

"*You are friends with nightmare right." Ink said as he remembers this important fact, "Will he be coming too?"

"*yeah. we're friends. almost best friends." Error growls his answer out in a low tone, or tried to, he held up the item he called stupid and played with it, turning it around in his hands, "don't tell anyone i said that."

"*Would he be your Best Man?" Ink asks leaning towards his ERROR, "I'm gonna be Dream's Best Man! But when its time for us! I'll have Dream be my Maid of Honour!"

Ink suddenly threw himself on Error, who grunts at the contact but says nothing nor push him away, even when the glitches run through him.

"*ya maid of honour? will the daydreamer be wearing a dress too?" Error questions with a laugh, he stares at something on the shelf, "i know he is wearing a suit for his wedding. he made a strange face when ya asked if he was wearing a wedding dress."

"*Yes! Dream will be forced to wear a Maid of Honour's dress!" Ink answers in delight, hugging Error close, the glitch just went on looking at the things as he places the 'stupid' thing back down, "And! I'm going to have a glittering black rainbow dress! What about you? What will you be wearing!?"

"*i'm going to dress that weird outfit ya made me when we were trying out those cosplays." Error said with a grin, he began to move and Ink slides off of him, "the black one with that cape that hung over the shoulder. it was cool. i liked that one. and will there be two best men? dream is friends with blue too right?"

"*Blue? I can have two Maids of Honour!" Ink answers quickly, he was getting a little too excited at the thought of marrying Error, that he stood still thinking he was about to vomit everywhere, "what two best men are you thinking about? nightmare? and who else?"

Ink looks up and sees Error was a little further away from him and did not hear him.

The SOULless skeleton hurries after his mate and came to stand by his side.

"*i hope there'll be a chocolate cake that reaches the ceiling!" Error mumbles in thought, he glares at a crystal glass wine glass with a strange design, "wow. who would buy this?"

Ink grins at the thought of a cake that reached the ceiling but was not sure if that was possible.

"*Anything is possible with a little imagination," Ink told himself closing his sockets and crosses his arms over his chest, "let's go with that!"

"*the glasses?" Error asks turning back, he pick them up and held them for Ink to see, who opens his sockets and stares "they look stupid."

"*Error. Everything here looks stupid to you!" Ink said with a laugh, he looks at the wine glasses; they were normally looking until seeing the handles, which were had blow glass the shape of a penguin on it.

"*wait. now that i think about it. ain't penguin meant to pair mate for life. right." Error says to Ink, his sockets narrowed as he gets a better look.

Ink fell silent, a strange expression appears on his features.

"*I suddenly want a penguin-themed wedding." Was Ink responses, making Error turn and blink at him, before throwing his skull back and laughing.

As if remembering where he was Ink watches as Error stops abruptly, and quickly places the glasses back down and began walking away. The artist follows along, reaching him and keeping in step.

Error's hand came down and took hold of Ink's, making him smile. It was kind of nice having the former enemy hold his hand to make sure he did not walk into anything while he stared at the said former enemy and not looked where he was going.

"*How about flowers?" Ink said suddenly, remembering that weddings had flowers in them, "Do you like flowers?"

"*yeah sure." Error answers looking around at the large store in disgust, he halts in his tracks causing Ink to stop as well, "I bet dream- wait! that's it!"

"*What's it?" Ink asks tilting his skull, he was still smiling but a little more tightly since he wanted to talk about their wedding now, not Dream and Cross's- it was a little self-centred but he could no longer bring himself to care when he wanted something in front of him.

But he realizes that weddings took time to plan and enjoy, it was not something Ink could rush into, '*but how much have me and error planned? have i wrote this down on my scarf?'

Ink quickly grabs hold of his scarf and a pencil, then glances through the written words all over it. He could not find anything about his own wedding, only Dream's. Ink frowns at his past self for forgetting something this important down.

"*flowers." Error told Ink turning to him, making the artist gaze up for a second before he began to write, "as the gift. we can pay for the flowers."

"*Really? Didn't Blue tell us that we need to give them something they can for life?" Ink points out while writing his own wedding plans down- he did manage to quickly write down 'flowers for Dream's wedding (gift)' down, then continued on with his own plans and ideas.

"*it will be for a lifetime." Error explains with a grin, "if the flowers are impressive enough. they'll live on in their dearest memories- ah... in the photos whenever they look back on them. ya know. photos can act as memories."

Ink pauses. Then wrote down the words Error just said: 'memories = photos'.

"*Let's meet up with Dream and see with he thinks!" Ink said grabbing his phone out of his pocket and began typing a message. Ink was liking these ideas. And helping with the flowers went that he and Error would closely work with Dream and Cross to pick the flowers out.

  
Ink had been trying to get Dream to like Error, even if he smiled and was friendly with the glitch, he could still see a level of doubt and uneasiness.

Dream was his best friend, he wanted him to like his future husband.

Error grins brightly.

On seeing that Ink gave him a small smile, "*Thanks for coming! And putting up with looking at this 'stupid' stuff." Ink told him, "We should do this more often!"

"*no!" Came Error's quick reply, which made Ink smile- that strange colour blend was mixing within him once more. The artist really needs to find the cause so he could learn to deal with it.


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

The ERROR was glad he was no longer being dragged around the city since Dream and Cross had agreed to let them pay for their flowers as their gift.

Error strolls forward, gazes down at the note Ink had left for him- the artist had explained there that he wanted him to bring a couple of his close friends with him. Which seemed very suspicious to him. Error stares with narrowed sockets at the building that was marked off on the detailed map that was with the note.

The glitch went to his 'best friend' Nightmare, who knew and understood the reason why he becomes Ink's 'friend'- he too felt something was wrong.

Ink had not grown bored of him yet; which meant this was real, or he needed to lead Error along for longer and had more patience than he gives him credit for.

However, if the protector was now bored, leading him into a strange building within a strange universe, would be a good way to reveal himself. Asking to bring along a couple of close friends might mean he was giving Error a chance to prepare himself for the surprise of being betrayed.

The black skeleton next to Error glares at the building.

"*i can not feel anything." Nightmare hisses darkly, "there is a magic block around this whole place. we will not be able to use any attacks."

"*its looking more and more like a trap." Error growls out, cutting his budding feelings off from Ink, then grins like mad, "i knew it."

Error and Nightmare had chosen to go at it alone since the two best friends were planning to go all out and they did not want to damage any of Nightmare' Gloom and Doom Boys. Error had mentioned this to Fresh, his so-called 'brother', and the virus was hiding someone between the files of this world, watching from the shadows. No doubt going to step in if Error got hurt... or perhaps not, Fresh was known to watch him died before.

Error marches forward with his skull held high, Nightmare easily kept pace with the glitch by his side- he was ready to rip the Star Sanses to pieces.

On reaching the building the pair was surprised to see normal monsters at the front, opening doors for other normal monsters who came in and out.

The two turn to each other and shared a confused look; it was unlike Ink or Dream to get background characters caught up with their fights.

Nightmare steps forward, even though his magic was cut down by whatever block was in place, the ones at the front door still shook in fear at the sight of him. The creature of darkness gave them an evil smile, making them back out.

"Can we help you?" One brave SOUL spoke up shaking badly, it was a rabbit monster "Do you have a reservation?"

"*ink called us here." Nightmare told the helper with a growl. The monster with shaky hands looks down at a clipboard in hand, seemingly going through names. "*i am nightmare." the rabbit stares down, "and error."

"We have an Error and two guest." The rabbit says sweat causing his fur to mat to his body, "Only one guest?" He says looking around for anyone else.

"*there's another guest." Error spoke up, his glitching voice caused the rabbit to freeze.

"Oh! And when will they arrive?" The rabbit asks writing something down but it looked like he was having trouble keeping the pen on paper.

"*he's already here. has been here the whole time." Nightmare told the rabbit told a smirk, and the helper looks around, "he has been behind you the whole time."

The rabbit spun around and find nothing there; out of fear or relief the rabbit faints- he fell across the doorway.

The two friends snicker cruelly at this and move forward, stepping over the rabbit and not walking for the monster to open the door for them, they threw the doors open, crashing them against the walls and gaining everyone's attention in the lobby.

They were stared at.

The pair did a slow march, glowing with the terror they were causing the other monsters.

"*where to now." Error demands to no one, his voice made some back away.

Nightmare moves one of his tar-like tentacle behind him, bringing back with it a clipboard. The negative being glances up and down the names until he found what he was looking for and carefully tosses the clipboard away.

"*room 22." Nightmare told his friend looking around the area, ready for an attack, "along with ink. its seems my brother is listed here. a couple of unimportant skeletons. as is that blue. and that traitorous dog. cross."

Error stares around at the lobby, then looks to one of the staff members, a grey dog monster, "*you. where is room 22."

"T-th-third floor. All rr-rooms are marked!" The dog cries out, backing away from them, her voice shaking in terror. She points towards the lifts over to the left side of the lobby.

Error turns that way and went over with Nightmare trailing behind him this time. The glitch stares over behind him at the dark creature, raising a browbone. Turning back around he pushes the button to call the lift down and waits.

The ERROR was wondering if he should just take the stairs, he hated taking lifts. But as the doors slide open Nightmare hurries through taking away that choice. Grumbling he went and stood next to his friend and pushes the button for the third floor.

As they travelled upwards Error's thoughts went over the past couple of weeks.

Ink had been very excited over Dream's wedding, seemingly loving their day outs going to the many flower shop with Dream and Cross. And it was not just flowers he kept going on about, but every part of the wedding.

Ink talked about weddings as if it was him that was getting married. Ink was sketching and painting all wedding themed art pieces, left wedding magazines lying around and it was the topic of choice when they chatted together. Which made Error very confused.

Error thought that he was 'dating' Ink, or at least that was what he was lead to believe. However, the way the artist was going on, it was almost like...

'*it could be a trick. ink might have a lover that he's planning on a wedding with.' Error thinks to himself, watching the numbers of the floor change, 'the lover might even be here tonight. perhaps to laugh in my face for being a fool.'

The floor 'ding' to announce their arrival, the doors slide open and the two 'bad' Sanses wandered out into the hallway and glances both ways, uncaring if a surprise attack happened here.

"*is this a hotel or restaurant?" Error asks remembering the layout from behind, it had a bar as soon as they walked in and some tables beyond the lobby- here was a large hallway that looked like a hotel; it had red carpets and dark oak wood planks halfway up the walls, then painted an off white.

"*both maybe." Nightmare offers moving to the wall ahead of them, there were signs that told which way to go. Nightmare turns to the left and Error follows behind him until he matched his pace once more.

It did not take long before they found the room- the doors were a good distance away from each other.

"*ya ready?" Error mumbles to his best friend, who nods grimly and really was ready for the worst.

Error did not bother knocking, just reaches for the handle and pushes open the door.

Inside was a large room with a strange sitting arrangement- a low rounded table with chairs crossed with bright yellow sofas that were embedded into the light wooden floor, the walls were a deep red and brown with large paintings hung from them.

Ink, Dream, Blue and Cross were all sitting around chatting happily and seemingly having a good time. They were so loud that they did not realize that Error and Nightmare were gazing through the doorway. The two friends glance at each other, then look back at the scene.

"*what is going on here?" Nightmare hisses in a low voice, not wanting to catch their attention.

"*ya guess is as good as mine." Error replies back, the problem with him however, his voice could not keep low. So when it went up a few pitches one of the skeletons heard and look over.

It was Blue. Thankfully; he was the least likely to cause a stir.

However, he looked very confused at the pair staring at them. Nightmare's tentacle slowly creeps into the room, grabs the handle and carefully closes the door shut.

"*let's pretend that this never happened." Nightmare told his friend turning away from the door and moving away, he was not in the mood for dealing with his brother. Error could tell just by looking at him.

Error follows behind with question and they got about four or five steps away when they hear a bang behind him. Spinning around they see a grinning Ink throwing himself at Error.

"*Error!" Ink screams his name joyfully, hugging the life out of the glitch, "I'm glad you made it!"

"*yeah... i got your note." Error says a little unsure, he looks to Nightmare for answers who was just rolling his viable eye at the artist, "what was it ya wanted us for?"

"*Didn't it say on the note?" Ink asks pulling away to look at him.

"*the note sort of this ends in mid-sentence." Error told him bringing out the note to show him, "it does not explain the reason why ya asked us here."

Ink took the note off of him and glances through it, "*Oh yeah. I started it, but then I got called away and forgot to finish it."

"*but you did not forget to leave it in a place for him to find." Nightmare growls darkly at the protector, "and you sent us to a place where we can not use our magic."

"*Yeah. I thought Error might choose you." Ink said with a bold grin, "Since he said you're his best friend."

Error glitched badly and glares at the grinning moron of a mate. Then he looks towards Nightmare... oddly enough his ally looked pleased by these words. Error never would admit that he viewed the nightmare creature as his best friend, only ever said this is his heart. And he trusted Ink with this, only for bird brain to tell him.

"*really." Nightmare purrs darkly, he appeared to be trying not to smile.

"*yeah. shut it. don't make me regret it." Error snaps at him, turning to Ink, "so what do ya want? your little friends are missing ya."

"*Only Blue knows you're here!" Ink says looking between the pair, "He saw you looking in. Give him a shock. Haha! Dream is gonna be surprised to have you here!"

"*i bet. but i shall not stay." Nightmare told him, he no longer looked like he was almost happy and starts to move.

Ink blocks his way.

Nightmare looked ready to kill him.

"*Error and I have an important announcement! You might want to be here for it!" Ink told him in a smug tone, then strolls pass the nightmare while keeping eye contact until he could not.

Ink stops in front of Error and gives him a little kiss on the teeth and vanishes into a paint blob.

"*i thought magic was blocked here." Error says staring at the place where Ink went, he looks over at Nightmare who not only looked ready to kill Ink but also the whole universe.

"*ink must be the one to set up the block." Nightmare said with a heavy sigh, he stares at his 'best friend' hard, "what did he mean. that you two have an important announcement?"

"*don't know. another prank maybe?" Error said looking confused when the words of Ink finally went on.

"*i'm interested." Nightmare told him, he began making his way back to the room, "what could be so important that he would risk his own friend's life."

"*maybe he has something to do with dream and cross's wedding-" Error halts his words at the look on Nightmare's face, "ya did know right? i told horror to tell ya months ago."

"*horror... huh?" Nightmare spat out the name, Error could almost feel the rage pouring off of his friend, "he will be nothing but dust once i return."

Nightmare surprised Error by walking back over to the room, the turns to grin at him.

"*come on best friend. let us greet my dear brother and his future partner." Nightmare says in a rough voice, clearly not happy by this news.

Error sighs and follows, wanting to be anywhere else but here now. He had thought he had worked it all out, that Ink was going to break out with him and he would return to the Anti-Void.

The thought actually left a little aching glitch in his SOUL.

Error did not want to admit, much like he did not want to admit that he liked Nightmare as his best friend- but he was really starting to like the artist. Perhaps he had always liked him, maybe that was why he truly went to Ink and took up his eternal offer of friendship.

The glitch pauses outside the door, his SOUL pulsing oddly.

'*do i want something more?' Error wonders to himself, he reaches for the handle and opens it a little more gentle than the last time, 'do i really want to be ink's mate? and not just play pretend like we are...'

Ink was sitting there, smiling towards him and his SOUL pulsing more- he mentally curses himself, yes, he wanted to be with Ink. He did not care if the artist could not love him back, he just wanted to be with him. And he dared say, he loved the rainbow moron.

Error went inside and the others look to Ink and noticing he was smiling at someone, all turn to see him standing there. They all fall silent.

Cross's happy smile fades and he glares hard at him. Dream gives him a tight smile and Blue grins at him, but there was a little bit of twitching there. Error had a history with all of them, none of them good.

'*why had ink wanted to date me?' Error thinks with sigh, he glances over to Ink, who was patting the seat next to him to come over.

Walking around he flops down and almost fell back, he startled at just how low the chair was.

Error could not help not notice that Blue was now sitting on the other side of the table next to Dream, when he knew that the Swap had been sitting near Ink when they glanced in the first time.

And suddenly Nightmare sat down beside him, making Dream and Cross jump to their feet in shock and horror. Years of fighting trained them to get their weapons out in record time at the first sight of their enemy.

"*sit down." Error spat angrily, glaring at them hard, "no one is attacking."

Dream stares at him then look at his brother who looked very snug next to Error.

Error leans closer to Nightmare, ready to defend if need be. While he now knew he loved Ink that did not mean he would not help his friend for his beloved's sake.

"*Calm down Dream!" Ink said with a laugh, grinning at the whole thing, "I asked Error to bring his best friend! That's why Nightmare is here!"

"*What?!" Dream cries out looking between the Error and Nightmare, the pair rarely made contact with each other when fighting the Star Sanses and it was not a well-known fact that the mad pair were allies. Only hush whispers of the two meeting up each other.

"*ink! why did you let error let nightmare here?!" Cross questions sharply, not understanding the artist's actions, "they can kill us!"

"*No they can't!" Ink told them leaning into Error completely relaxed, "I blocked this world! No one can use attacks! You must have felt it! Oh! You're welcome to try!"

"*INK! I THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE EXPLAINED THIS TO US WHEN WE FIRST CAME HERE!" Blue spoke up not looking happy about the whole thing, he frowns towards the two evil Sanses who appeared to be enjoying the fight between friends.

"*I did! I said there was limited magic here!" Ink says not looking at all bothered that he meant have led his friends into a trap.

Error watches the staring match with interest, it was not every day he sees Dream and Blue's anger aimed at Ink. Truth be told, he was not sure if he should step in as a good mate should. But he was sure Ink would not care for any of that.

"*We should leave." Dream says, at last, he glances towards Nightmare who had not spoken a word, with a sorrowful expression.

"*Wait! Dream! Nightmare is not doing anything!" Ink yells as he leaps to his feet and climbs over the table to meet his friend, in a low but loud tone, "This might be a good chance to talk to him while he's not trying to break your bones."

Error saw the tore look Dream was wearing, he glances over to his friend who was now leaning against him- any other monster would have fallen into a pit of despair at Nightmare's touch. But Error had already faced all his worst nightmares during his long life, so the negative SOUL could barely do anything to him.

Dream slowly took a seat, opposite Nightmare. Blue sat down to Dream's right and Cross to his left. Ink flops down next to Error, pushing as much against him as Nightmare was.

Nightmare remained silent. Error knew him well enough to know that he was taking this all in, ready to plan something later.

"*So. You must be all wondering why I called this meeting!" Ink says cheerfully from beside Error, the glitch glances his way, also wanting to know the reason.

"*yes. do explain the reason why you placed your dear friends' life in danger." Nightmare says darkly, enjoying the long stares the artist's friends gave him.

"*Anyway!" Ink says loudly, grabs hold of Error's arm and drags him closer, making Nightmare fall slightly, "We have big news! Unless we already told everyone?"

Ink glances to Error, who frowns at him deeply.

"*i don't know what we are meant to have told them." Error answers with a glitchy sigh, he tries to move away but Ink was using his whole strength to keep him there.

Ink grins at him, "*I'll take that like we haven't said anything! Great!" Then looks to the skeletons in the room, "Everyone! Me and Error are getting married too!"

If there was silence before it was deafening now- oddly it reminded Error of the quietest of the Anti-void.

Both Nightmare and Dream rose to their feet, "*WHAT?!" The apple brothers roared in one voice.

A large tentacle came down and grabs the glitch around the middle, while the golden skeleton rushes around and pulls the artist up by his arm that was reaching for the ERROR and drags him to the corner of the room.

Error could not hear what was being said as he was being moved to the other corner of the room.

"*what is the meaning of this error?" Nightmare hisses in a low tone, glaring at him.

[*i really do not know.] Error signed with his hands since he did not trust his voice, [i have no idea where this came from.]

"*could this be a trap?" Nightmare questioned seemingly more to himself than to the ERROR, who was slightly raised in the oozy skeleton's grip.

[*i do not think that is the case friend.] Error signs out quickly, his back was to the 'good' Sanses who they could not see what he was doing, [ink likes to prank. however. i can not imagine him going this far.]

"*i can." Nightmare said firmly, looking like he was ready to shake the glitch, "i think you should go over there and denounce both this marriage. and your 'love' for ink. right now."

[*i can not do this.] Error signed out slowly, the heavy sigh from Nightmare told him that his friend already knew what was coming, [i love him. and want to be with him.]

"*he can not love you in return." Nightmare hisses out, he was growling from deep within his ribs and rage seemed to be coming off of him in waves, "you must realize this. i know you are not stupid."

[*maybe i am.] Error signs in reply, giving his dear friend a helpless smile.

Nightmare places him down gently, slowly unwraps him from his hold- then grabs him once again a sickening crack sounded throughout the room.

Error gasps loudly, but not because of the breaking bones. No. Because Ink and _Reaper_ were suddenly behind Nightmare.

Error frees himself, snapping the black tar from his body, he then drives for his friend just as Reaper moves in for the kill. Error wraps his arms around Nightmare's skull and threw himself backwards taking the black skeleton with him.

"*reaper." Error says with a nod, laying upon the floor with his friend on top of him. Making sure his friend knew just who was behind him.

"*geno." Reaper greets with a small smile, his left socket was filled with an unworldly blue while his right remained empty, "how are ya?"

"*i can't complain... living with ink is strangely... ok." Error replies glancing over to where the artist was, he was slowly moving towards the two fallen friends with the promise of pain on his sockets, "what are ya doing here?"

"*I asked him to come!" Ink says with no emotions when reaching Error's side, he bends down, glancing towards Nightmare who had remained motionless with the arrival of Reaper. While the deadly skeleton could not kill him, it would still be very painful, and one of the things Nightmare hated the most, was being in pain.

Error rolls to his side, bringing Nightmare with him and turning his back to Ink. The artist pouts at him.

"*please don't kill my friend." Error growls at the Reaper then glance at Ink, "i like him in one piece."

Ink gives him a sweet smile, hiding something behind his back. And Reaper allows his eye to calm and gives him a deadly grin.

With a huff Error stood up and help Nightmare up, his viable eye was moving, like he was calculating his next step.

"*go over to dream." Error told Nightmare, who looks at him with a frown, "he can protect ya."

Nightmare stares at him clearly weighing his options, then turns to his brother and wanders over to him. Error watches as Dream froze in place, then shook so hard for a moment that he rattles loudly, before calming himself and standing still when the black skeleton reaches him.

Ink suddenly laughs making the glitch and the death stare at him.

"*This was not how I wanted my engagement announcement to go." Ink says with a heavy sigh, he went up to Error and hugs him gentle, "Are you okay my love bug?"

Error glitches at the strange new name Ink had called him, making him stare at him like he had grown an extra skull. The ERROR wondered if Ink had drunk some bad paint or something

"*ok. my ribs are a little cracked but other than that. ok." Error replies to his mate, he looks over to Reaper who was frowning deeply, "i need to talk with reaper for a moment."

"*Oh! Of course!" Ink says with a bright smile, he hurries over to where Dream and Nightmare stood, just staring at each other. Cross and Blue were to one side, giving the apple brothers some space.

Error felt Reaper's power cover them, bypassing whatever block Ink set up- soon the two was completely concealed from the sight of the others.

Death and the Destroyer went over by the wall and out of the way if someone tried to move to pass them.

"*i'm glad ya happy. and for what its worth. i'm sorry. for everything." Reaper told him with a heavy sigh, he looked pain when saying this, "i did not mean to drive ya away. and not into the anti-void."

"*can't change the past." Error mumbles with a nod, agreeing with what he meant, "how are my- how are the bratlings?"

"*doing well." Reaper says with a soft smile, "you have to come and visit. they'd love to see ya again."

Error makes a small grunt in acknowledgment.

The two skeletons fell into silence.

They watched as a couple of more guest came through the door- Blue's mate Red the Fell Sans and his friend Sci Sans. Ink greet them with a smile and leads them over to the others, Red roars at the sight of the smirking Nightmare and Sci ducks for cover.

Dream raises his arms, talking to the newcomers.

Two of the most feared skeletons in the multiverse stood by a wall watching this strange scene.

Not long after Nightmare went into the corner and watched the others, completely unnerving the group. It almost seemed that Nightmare was looking Error's way too... but that could not be since the pair could not be seen.

Suddenly Ink showed up nearby, chatting to Dream about his brother. Error paid little attention to what they were saying.

"*can they see us?" Error, at last, asks just in case he was wrong, he nods towards Ink and Dream.

"*no. i have a barrier my around us." Reaper told him with a smirk, "why? want to kiss and make out?"

"*make 'up'. ya mean kiss and 'makeup'." Error corrects with a frown.

"*i know what i meant." Reaper said with a laugh, making Error stare at him for a moment, "ya ain't changed much. think who i am. and think what i just said."

Error blinks then frown.

"*i think i've changed a lot!" Error snaps at him- then it dawns on him what Reaper means, and he ended up this hitting the deadly skeleton on the arm, which only made him laugh, "why is that only the thing ya ever think about? i can see you ain't changed!"

"*can't be helped!" Reaper said his laugher fading, "you are my first love."

Error did not know how to respond to that, so just let it remain in the air- he gazes over to Ink who was much closer now, Blue and Red had joined him; but Ink and Dream remain silent.

"*and you was mine." Error told him finally, making Reaper grin at him, "my love for ya has long grown cold. i regret nothing. and i know nor do you."

"*can we at least be friends?" Reaper questions with a hopeful smile, "we started off as friends. and i was sad to lost ya as one. even with everything between us."

"*... friends then." Error says offering a hand for the other skeleton to take, "and...i think its long past due time we get a divorce. i shoul-."

"*WHAT?!" Ink suddenly scream making all those in around them jump, he was looking at Blue who was staring at him in confusion.

"*WHAT?" Blue asks looking to Red and Dream.

"*Ink is just shocked how quickly you picked the date." Dream says in a rushed tone, he smiles at the pair.

"*...yeah... I mean, its kind of fast right?!" Ink says looking between Blue and Red quickly.

"*I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE NICE IF WE ALL MARRIED THE SAME YEAR!" Blue explains quickly, "MAYBE EVEN HAVE KIDS AT THE SAME TIME TOO!"

"*not even married and already planning kids?" Error mumbles to Reaper, shaking his skull, "also. i think i will see our kids soon."

"*What?" Dream cries out this time, looking completely scared and a little dazed for a moment. Reaper and Error raises a brow in question, "I- er.. Cross and I have yet to speak about children..."

"*i wish they would go away." Reaper says darkly, his deadly aura building around him and Error.

"*stop that." Error snaps and smacks his arm once more, "if ya manage to kill me. i might end up back in my old au."

"WHAT!?" Both Ink and Dream shout out together, they look at each other and then stare at the lost looking Blue and Red. Blue was smiling, clearly trying not to be angry at his friends and Red looked ready to hit them.

The two hidden skeletons stare in silence for a second.

When the four skeletons in front of them began talking once more about Dream's wedding and future children, Reaper turns to Error once more.

"*i doubt ya will." Reaper told him looking a little saddened by this, "when i took ya to my realm. ya became a 'lost soul'. ya no longer bound to ya au."

"*i see." Error said with a nod, he recalls, it was what he had given up when marrying Reaper, "no. ya right. i've died before and ended back in the anti-void."

"*why don't we leave this place and grab a coffee." Reaper suddenly asks, staring at Ink strangely, "ya used to be a big coffee drinker when ya was a sci sans. geno."

Error glances over- Did Ink just look their way?

"*sure." Error says pushing away from the wall, wanting to get as far away from these monsters as possible, "and don't call me sci or geno. its error."

"*is it ok to call ya geno when we're alone?" Reaper questions with a smirk.

"*no." Error told him firmly, "ya already together with that other geno now. it'll be too weird for both of us." He then points to Ink, "i'm gonna go tell ink and nightmare that we're leaving.

Reaper nods his skull and clicks his finger as a nod to Geno, making Error glare at the smirking death.

"*ink." Error calls making the artist turn, Blue and Red looked surprised at his sudden being there, "i going to go get coffee with reaper. phone me when its time to go home." he then signals to Nightmare, who nods and starts to head for the door.

"*Really? Can I come?" Ink asks looking over at Reaper and gives him a small smile.

"*ya don't want to hang out with ya friends more?" Error questions with a frown.

"*Nope. I've been here long enough! And I've already told everyone what I wanted to say." Ink answers and bouncing over to him, taking him by the arm, "Let's go!"

"*Why don't we all have coffee here?" Dream says looking like he wanted to take back those words as soon as he said them, "was not the point of coming here was to hang out with friends. And Ink is our host..."

Error sighs and glances back over to Nightmare, who pauses for a moment, then come over to him.

"*Okay!" Ink says happily, "Let's all hang out for a little longer!"

"*sure." Reaper answers with a half shrug.

Error went over to the strange seats and sits down. Ink to one side of him, hugging his arm. Nightmare to the other slightly leaning into him while staring at Dream. And Reaper hovering behind his seat not wanting to come into contact with others.

"*Right then!" Ink spoke up loudly after everyone settles down, "Let's talk about weddings! Error said he wanted Nightmare as his Best Man!"

"*no." Nightmare says flatly, he stands once more and looks over to something, "i refuse to take part of this joke."

Error opens his jaws to say something, when he sees Fresh standing by the wall with his arms crossed and for once, not looking happy. Nightmare stalks over to the 90's freak and said a few words.

Everyone watched as the strange pair vanishes from sight.

"*Aw~ That's a shame." Ink says almost sadly, then shrugs his shoulders and turn to Error, "Do you have anyone else in mind?"

Error felt the sockets of many turn his way and he wanted to be anywhere else other than in the middle of his mate's friends- all waiting for his answer. Even death would be more welcoming than this...

Reaper leans forward, poking him in the back.

Error growls loudly at this action, '*maybe not.'

Everyone was mumbling in low tones, all clearly talking about Error. Most could not understand why Ink was even dating the glitch, the wedding seemed a bit much it seemed, for them to take.

Getting very irritated Error leaps up and drags his strings from his sockets before the group could react to this the glitch speedily ties them all from the ceiling. Breaking the code around him he opens a portal much to everyone's surprise.

"*there! now ya can really hang out with ya friends!" Error shouts as he leaves the universe and closing the portal behind him.


	10. With Animal Ears

The Doodle Sphere did not have a 'real' sun, there were day and night, but these normally went around the keeper's wishes. And the keeper had set up a 'day' and 'night' system but there was no middle- no dawn or dust.

So when morning came it merely switched from the 'night' to 'day'.

A SOULless creature stood in a pitch-black room, his expression was free of all emotions even though he had drunk his paints not long ago. Ink stares downward at the living SOUL he had taken into his home, the ERROR that slumbers beneath the thin sheets.

Ink's mate had been acting strange lately, ever since that day- an odd feeling appeared in the keeper's bones. It was not like the nice buzzing feeling that kept happing on his lower spine or sometimes at the back of his neck, where his skull met his spine- this new feeling left him 'feeling' dread.

Ink thinks he knows why.

He had done something to make Error mad at him. Ink tries to remember if he had pranked his mate; no, he did not. Not lately... His notes point to another time.

So Ink would make it up to Error so that he will not leave.

Ink rattles, that unpleasant feeling nagged at his bones again.

It used up all his paint that caused the 'surprised' emotion, but Ink realized that he was shocked to discover, he did not want Error to leave- at the moment.

Ink carries on standing there, in the dark room. Watching and waiting. In Ink's hands, he held a small pile of photos. Some were days old and others... much older.

The 'day' came. Switching from dark to light in milliseconds; Error began to stir awake as light peeks through the edges of the blinds that covered the windows.

The glitch could not sleep when there was even a hint of light in the room, everything had to be in total darkness.

Ink leans over and opens the blinds fully, allowing the bright sunlight to pour in through the window.

Error blinks and frowns, he turns slightly to see Ink leaning over him with a completely blank look and with empty sockets. The ERROR looked so done with his mate.

"*Error!" Ink cries out in delight, his expression turning to one of joy. The artist grins like mad, he holds up the photos up and waves them around in the air,

"*what?" Error asks rolling over on his side, he had slept throughout the whole night this time. With a loud yawn, he drags himself to sit upright and rests his back on the bed's headboard.

When he sees Error sitting comfortably, Ink starts to crawl under the sheets and leans into his side.

Error blinks at him.

"*get out." Error snaps at Ink, who just kept grinning.

"*Nope! Look at this!" Ink says holding up the photos to Error's face.

Ink smiles when Error tuts loudly and takes the photos, pulling down out of his face. Seeing the glitch narrowing his sockets, Ink quickly reaches towards the bedside table and grabs hold of Error's red rim glasses and then stuck it on his face. Making him blink at the photo for a second.

"*thanks..." Error mumbles out when he realizes what Ink has done, and stares down at the photos. Ink beams at him.

The top photo was of Dream and Cross.

"*so?" Error asks him, he was looking at them with a frown, almost like he searches through the images trying to see if there was a hidden code within.

"*On top of their skulls!" Ink says pointing to the photo, he leans fully onto the glitch once more, loving the 'feelings' that his paints mixed in him now. Not really caring if he could not place them at the moment since that was not to point of this.

"*ears?" Error questions looking at the fake animal ears in confusion when he noticed them, "why are they wearing ears?"

Dream had what looked like brown monkey ears on and Cross had white wolf-like ears.

"*Its the in thing with couples at the moment!" Ink cries out joyfully, he takes the top photo off and puts at it and back, the new photo showed Blue and Red: Blue had horse ears and Red had mouse ears.

"*really? what is the point of that?" Error asks looking ready to toss the photos to one side.

Ink held up his small paintbrush as a hint.

Error notices the small paintbrush in Ink's hand, "no."

"*AW~ Why not?!" Ink whines out trying to sound completely sad, but his happy expression broke that illusion.

"*i ain't doing it!" Error told him firmly, crossing his arms over his ribs pouting.

"*Come on! It happens every now and again in the multiverse!" Ink said laughing out, picking up the photos he looks down at them, "The Creators have lists and such. So things like this come back around. I even asked some of the older universes if they done this before! And they had!"

Ink goes through some of the photos humming softly; he had been planning this for two weeks now. And he really wanted to try this.

"*See!" Ink says holding up a photo for Error to see, "This is Reaper and his mate! Five millennia ago!"

Ink watches the moment when Error recognizes the skeleton smiling at him from the picture- it quickly turns to a look of horror.

The white skeleton had the same lazy right socket as Error had, pale blue glasses, that was so much like Error's red ones- there were small little glitches barely noticeable; he had his arms wraps around Reaper's neck. There were off white scars running up and down those arms.

The white skeleton was dressed in a style similar to Reaper Tale; he wore a white knee-length tunic bound in a black sash around his middle, with an old red scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"*OH? Someone you know?" Ink questions keeping that bright smile on his jaws, "His ears look cute right! Panda ears!"

"*...i like cats..." Error mumbles to Ink tossing the photo down, he looked very old suddenly.

Ink's smile drops; looks like this was a mistake too, he had been hoping that Error would admit to this the truth and tell him outright he was still married to Reaper like he had overheard at their unofficial engagement party- he wanted an official engagement party later. A bigger and better one! With more friends!

"*Cat ears! Yeah! I can do that!" Ink says cheerfully, getting to his knees and began painting some on top of Error's skull.

They were black at the base and the nearer it got to the tips, it became bluer- the inner sides were yellow.

"*There! And now for me!" Ink said once he was done, he grabs a mirror and paints on light brown dog ears that flop over, "What do you think?"

"*fits ya." Error says with a small smile, he reaches up and tugs lightly at the dog ears, "what's wrong?"

"*You don't seem happy." Ink says with a heavy sigh, flopping against Error, "I thought this would be kind of fun when Dream sent me the photos. And when Blue did the same I really wanted to have a go too... but it seems I've done something wrong."

"*you ain't done anything wrong." Error says with a snort, "i just a little tired."

"*Liar." Ink said roughly, his eyelights turning red for a split second.

"*what?" Error asks giving him an unsure smile.

"*I know Error! I just wanted you to tell me." Ink shouts turning away, his lights went red again, "You and Reaper are married! And that's you in the photo!"

Error crashed.

Ink jumps up when Error crash loudly. Rubbing his skull he sighs heavily, he knew that Error might crash over this, maybe he should have come out with it a little more differently.

Ink waits letting his red paint fades and for good measure, drinks some extra sips of yellow. And then a little blue.

Error blinks, his sockets were still filled with ERROR signs.

"*Sorry. I'm sorry." Ink said hugging a confused Error closely, "You won't leave will you?"

"*... why would i leave?" Error question, his voice glitching badly.

"*I shouted at you. And I made you crash..." Ink explains rubbing his cheek on Error's sternum, tears forming in his sockets as sadness washes over him. The idea of his mate leaving was truly working through his blue paint.

"*not the first time." Error mumbles only making Ink hold him tighter, "ink. we're a couple right?" Ink nods, "couples will have disagreements. things we have in the past we don't like. it won't mean anything unless ya make it out to be something more than it is. reaper and me are the past. i am not gonna run away if ya raise ya voice at me."

"*So you're not going to run off with Reaper?" Ink asks sadly, surprised that the blue paint had overtaken his yellow more, "and life happily ever after?"

"*no." Error snaps at him and hits him lightly, "the only time i'll leave is when ya forget me."

The silence spreads between them for a moment.

"*So much for this fun little couple thingie." Ink says with a laugh, pointing to his ears, "I think I ruined the moment. Why don't we do this another day!"

"*no. take ya stupid picture now. i ain't doing this again." Error says annoyed, leaning over to Ink's pocket and pulling a camera he could clearly see it hidden there, "it will make a good memory."

Ink looks at him sharply, then grins grabbing the camera he holds it up to face the lens their way and snap the picture.

Once Ink got that out of his mind he cuddles next to Error, who was staring down at the photo of Reaper and the other Sans.

"*You looked like a normal Sans." Ink said with a small smile, his ears flopping downwards. On noticing the way Ink's ears went, he sees Error wiggling his own and looking surprised that he could move them, "Haha! I connected them to your mana veins! You can move them all you want!"

Error snorts and began playing with his ears, twitching them. Ink smiles brightly at how much Error seemed to be having. Which was strange, Ink liked having fun but only for himself mainly, he never got joy over watching others enjoying themselves, so he could not understand why he was loving the way the glitch was acting.

Ink's smile slips when he notices his mate looks down, towards that photo again- the artist wonders if he should just burn the thing.

"*Do you miss being with Reaper?" Ink questions suddenly, making the glitch look at him sharply, "you're in love with him. enough to marry... you're still married to him."

Error sighs heavily, leaning back onto the bed headrest once more.

"*ink. that sans in the photo is not me." Error said plainly, making Ink tilts his skull in confusion.

"*Not? This is from years ago..." Ink responses to that with a frown, he picks up the photo and held it next to Error's skull- they had the same features.

"*that must be reaper's second geno. yeah. we look the same... or at least did." Error said with a huff, his ears went down and back, "the reason i left. reaper hooked up with another geno while still married with me."

Ink frowns deeply, he glances down at the photo at the smiling pair. They appear so happy with which each. ... Ink just could not understand it.

"*when i found out. i didn't react well." Error went on his ears raising up, catching the artist's attention and he smiles at this, "i had gone to the other geno's au. he was still a bloody glitch then-"

"*Bloody glitch?" Ink says in confusion, not knowing what his mate went by that.

"*that doesn't matter. i not gonna explain. just know once i was a bloody glitch." Error said quickly, his ears twitching in annoyance, "i became a real monster again when reaper married me and-"

"Real monster?!" Ink says in confusion, not knowing what his mate went by that...

Error glares at him, "*anyway." he goes on through gritted teeth, "i don't know what i did wrong. what made reaper choose that geno over me. and i screamed at other geno. and do ya know what i found out?"

Ink leans nearer wanted to know the answer.

"*the other geno did not know i existed." Error finishes looking away, "i wanted to blame that geno so much. i wanted... however..."

Error fell silent. 

"*However?" Ink says watching his mate carefully, "However?" he realizes that Error was not going to continue, "No! You can't there it there!"

Error grins at him and crawls out of bed, "*i'm gonna make breakfast."

"*No!" Ink cries out loudly, flopping down onto the bed 'crying' into his folded arms, "You can't do this to me!"

"*stop that." Error snaps at him, Ink lifts his skull up and peeks at his mate and saw that he was grinning.

Smiling Ink gets up and climbs off the bed, reaching Error's side; then gives him a hug, making him glitch and his ears twitch.

"*Are you mad at Reaper?" Ink says studying Error's face carefully, "You seemed okay with him before."

"*i've had a long time to get over it. even if i didn't remember half of it." Error explains to him dryly, "i only regained my memories of my past life a couple of years ago. so it not like i've been stewing in hate. and he really did not care for him when i did. i felt indifference towards him."

"*...you looked happy to talk about him in that cafe..." Ink says with a bitter taste in his mouth, feeling that horrible emotion bubbling up when he recalled, "and you blushed at him!"

Error stares down at him; Ink knew he was holding onto him a little too hard. And he knew if Error gave him an answer he did not like, he might snap his spine... like what nightmare had tried to do.

Ink lets go and took a step back.

The emotions he did not know was twirling inside and mixing wrongly.

"*my memories come at random." Error spoke up once more, he sighs and reaches out for him, patting him gently on the skull and playing with those doggie ears there, "sometimes i don't know what can pop up. an strange memory had wormed its way in that day. and after that i got lost in my mind. they are not happening as much anymore. i've forgiven reaper. and am going to be just his friend."

Ink liked the feel of Error playing with his ears and leans into him, smiling he goes for a hug.

"*Good! You only need to think of me now!" Ink told him firmly, "And we'll make new memories that will outshine all your older ones!"

Error grins at him, "*sure." wiggling his fake ears he opens a portal, "breakfast?"

"*You're becoming a real foodie Error." Ink says with a laugh, going through the portal first and dragging his mate through. Suddenly a thought entered his skull, '*I wonder if I can get Error to forget about the ears and go around with them on all day? I wonder if I can get other monsters to see them!'

"*why are you looking at me like that?" Error asks eyeing him, knowing that this expression meant he was thinking of a prank.

"*No reason! Hey! I have a few AUs to go around to today!" Ink says grinning boldly, hugging his mate close to him, "Want to come with me?"


	11. Wearing Kigurumi

The ERROR lets out a long long-suffering groan- he was sure he was going insane with the events surrounding Ink in the past couple of weeks.

Firstly, Ink had distracted him long enough to make him forgot that he had draw cat ears upon his skull; then asked him to come _everywhere_ with him. Error had wondered why the others at Star Council was staring at him like he was a rare species in a zoo. Ink had even been given him some dumb nicknames like 'love bug', 'my soul' and 'glitchy babe'- so when he started calling him 'my cat' and 'kitten' he just thought these were new nicknames.

Secondly, the artist had taken Error's words to heart and kept taking photos to make 'memories' together.

Which was fine...if these 'memories' were special occasions- it was just Ink bringing the camera out at the strangest times. A few times Error had woken up in the middle of the night to find a camera lens in his face.  
  
And another time Ink fell from the ceiling of the bathroom when Error was applying some mud to his bones- since he could not bathe in water, it made him glitch badly; he discovered that certain muds not only cleaned but helped the pain in his glitches.

Thirdly, the protector of the multiverse had been following Error when he went to destroy some mistakes. And if he had not come with him, would go on and on asking if Error had met up with anyone that day.

Which on some days, Error had. One time he had another encounter with death, who wanted him to come to dinner to met their children; Goth, Raven and Shiro were delighted that they 'mother' was alive and well. Reaper also wanted him to meet the new Geno. Which he wanted Error to apologize for what he tried to do in the past- this earned Reaper a kick to the skull and a middle finger as he left the universe, screaming it was all his fault.

Error had spied on his children when he had his memories back of the first couple of weeks. It was strange staring at his now grown-up offspring.

And he had met up with Fresh, who was giving him some advice about dealing with a SOULless mate. In the end, Fresh plain out told him that he should end it.

Next was Nightmare, who he actually travelled to see- his best friend was not happy with him but agreed to come out and see him. It turned into a huge full out fight which left three universes broken apart. And while they were not on Error's list, he did destroyed them after.

Somehow Error promised to sneak Nightmare into his own brother's wedding. How it turned out this way he still does not know.

Ink seemed a little odd when informing him of all these. And Error thought it was because it was due to him seeing Reaper and agreeing to see his kids, or Fresh telling to him end it or the promise with Nightmare. But no. Ink was just mad he met other monsters without him knowing or without telling beforehand.

Error points out that Ink meets others on a daily basis and he never got mad with him.

Ink seemed to rethink his actions after this and stopped getting mad- laughingly explaining that he did not realize he was acting this way, however, he still took pictures at random.

The fourth thing that was driving _him_ mad _:_

The stupid trending things that couples were doing had reached a new level of stupidity.

Kigurumis.

  
Animal onesies.

The artist kept leaving hints all over the house.

In the end, Error gave up and told Ink that they would do it. Wear those ridiculous outfits and get it over and done with.

  
...which was now the glitch was currently sitting in bed wearing the most _stupidest_ thing he had ever put on.

It was a penguin kigurumi.

Error was silently begging the stars above that Ink did not take pictures of him like this, but he knew this was too much to ask for.

Error let out another long long-suffering groan.

"*I'm back!" Ink greets bouncing into the room heading right for Error, "Wow! You look great! pff-"

"*i will kill you. _painfully_." Error told him darkly, he shakes his skull and looks the artist up and down. Ink was wearing a peacock kigurumi- like Error's Ink had painted it.

Ink just laughs at the empty threat and settles down beside Error, who growls at him.

"*so now what?" Error asks glances around for the dreaded camera.

"*Now! I spend the night here!" Ink told him proudly, causing the ERROR to glitch at those words.

"*what?!" Error asks staring at him in shock, "and do what?"

"*I!" Ink begun boldly, Error twitches waiting for his words, "Have not thought that far!"

The pair stared at each other and Error grabs his pillow and was about to throw it at Ink when he thought of something.

"*...pillow fort?" Error said, remembering he had built them before with his kids.

"*Pillow fort? What's that?" Ink questions staring at him, question marks filled his sockets so Error knew that he was not lying.

"*ya never built a pillow fort before?" Error asks with a frown, "not even with blue? he seems like the type."

Error showed Ink how to built a pillow fort... it ended with Ink painting in more pillows and the whole house was filled with pillow forts of different shapes and sizes.

Somehow it ended with a crazy pillow fight, or rather war- it was taken outside of the house and the two might powerhouses of the multiverse fought bravely and fiercely with soft pillows, making feathers rain down on the Doodle Sphere. Ink kept painting new pillows and Error kept opening tiny windows to grab more, whenever they broke.

Once Error used all the ones from the house, he started stealing from different universes.

At last, the mad pair wore themselves out and flop against each other, laying down in the sea of feathers and broken pillowcases; Error feels Inks skull bump against his, gazes over at Ink's sweaty face, he sees a bold grin on the artist jaws as he held up the camera.

Error sighs heavily, he really did not care anymore.

So rolling his eyelights Error takes the camera off of Ink, making him pout- that quickly turned into a delighted grin when Error was the one to hold the camera up above them. Making a little joyful little noise, Ink cuddles against Error and looks up to the camera.

Error grins and clicks the button.

On bringing it down and handing it back over to Ink, he remembers they had done all that while wearing those kigurumis.

"*Error! Look!" Ink says showing the digital screen on the back of the camera, the image of them laying them smiling at the lens.

Error frowns at his own self- he truly looked happy.


	12. Making Out

  
  


  
Ink was wearing Error's dark jumper once more and as promised, he was wearing nothing under it- but he was wearing something over it, his vial belt sash was wrapped around him.

  
Somehow he remembered himself saying to Error that he would not wear anything under it, even when he had not written it down. He just spotted the jumper and the fuzzy memory just sort of came to him.

Which was a weird thing.

It confused him greatly.

Still... maybe he should not be wearing Error's favourite jumper while painting but its scent was nice; it smelled just like Error. And since it was made from his mate's strings, he could feel a soft pulse of magic coming from it, almost like Error had wrapped him up in a hug.

The artist was painting on the small canvas- all the paintings around him were of Error's portraits. And all of them featured his five tongues. Ink had lots of references for this since he was taking photos all the time now, and of course, including the times when Error was eating.

Ink smiles as he adds the right shade of blue for a sheen on the tongue.

The artist thinks about Error's eating habits.

The glitch was becoming more into foods other than chocolate- since they made a surprising discovery when Error tried something different for a change; it seemed with his many tongues came different likes and dislikes. While all the tongues liked chocolate, it seemed other than that, one liked hot spicy foods, another liked sweet and another liked sour.

It was turning Error into a foodie; the glitch went around to different universes and kept coming home with strange foods, wanting to test all different favours to find what he liked. And he was also learning to cook other things than chocolate spread on toast, or pancake coated in chocolate.

This gave Ink more time to study the tongues other than all the photos.

Ink smiles brightly, he brings up a sleeve and took in a deep breath while still painting with the other hand, carefully running the brush downwards; Error's scent of blood, flowers and chocolate fill his senses- he stares at the painting of the tongues in front of them, the way they-

Suddenly a strange rush of emotion ran through him, making him gasp and dropping his brush, then he tilts his skull in confusion and question marks filled his sockets.

Ink gazes at his painting and stood back in thought.

That was new.

That was an emotion he had never felt before.

"*Which paints caused that?!" Ink asks aloud but he knew that no answer would come. First, he had to find out what thoughts triggered them...

Ink carefully thought about what he was doing and what he had been thinking of.

Error. His tongues he was painting. Error scent he was thinking about...

"*Error make my paint mix like that?" Ink hums out with a grin, he closed his sockets and let his thoughts drift back over to what he was thinking about before... there was no sudden rush.

Ink pout, he had liked that and wanted to feel it again.

With a huff he spun around and throwing some red paint on the ground leaps through, reappearing on the ceiling just above Error's bed.

Where Error was sitting up against the bed headrest knitting.

Error saw him right away and caught him in an instant; wrapping his strings around his body and a few at his legs; then lowering him gently to hover a little above the bed so that he was socket level with the sitting Error; but the glitch did not release him, just like him hang there.

"*Error!" Ink whines out wiggling against the hold, "Let me go!"

"*no! i've told ya time and again not to come in through the ceiling! ya breaking my bed in!" Error shouts at him, crawling over on the bed, to poke the artist on the stained cheek.

"*I thought you didn't like the bed! Strange how you keep sleeping in it!" Ink says with a grin, knowing it would rattle Error's bones.

The ERROR glares at him, ready to yell at him, but pauses and his socket narrowed at him. Ink watches as he hurries away, jumping off the bed and over to his desk and quickly he places his glasses on, then looks over to where Ink continues to hang.

"*is that my jumper? ya stole my jumper! again!" Error cries out in angry, his glitches increased greatly, he came closer to the bed and points a finger at him outraged," and is that paint on it?! that's a hand-washed jumper! what did i tell ya last time!?"

"*Don't wear anything under it?" Ink answers with a look of pure innocence, tilting his skull cutely and making both eyelights shine like large stars, "I'm completely naked this time!"

Error crashes.

This left Ink to swing helplessly in the strings. So he wiggles his arms free and pretends he was underwater, doing arm strokes and kicking his legs as much as he could. The artist laughs at his own actions. He looks to Error, the REBOOT loading bar was almost complete.

Ink watches the moment Error came to, blinking against the ERROR signs floating in his sockets.

"*Hi Error!" Ink announces his presences. The glitch turns his way and frown, it was clear he was still confused.

Soon the ERROR's vision clears and he glares at him through his glasses. The glitch returns to the bed and crawl back over to him and sat in front of him, just staring at him with a grumpy expression.

"*Error! I have a request!" Ink says to his mate, grinning boldly.

"*i have a bad feeling about this." Error groans out, bringing a hand up and pulling it under his glasses moving them up slightly so he could rub his sockets. When he had done he removes his hand and let the glasses fall back down and stares at him, "fine. what do ya want?"

"*I want to make out with you!" Ink declares loudly, throwing his arms out as if to hug him and Error flops back onto his rear did an odd crab walk away from Ink and fell off the bed, "Error! NOooo! Don't leave me! Hahaha!"

The black skulled skeleton peeks over the side of the rolls his eyelights and sighs heavily. Then climbing up he crawls once more, over to sit in front of Ink.

"*i have not make out with anyone in years." Error told him looking away with a dark blush, "it was with reaper. and that was eight millennia ago. i'm not even sure i remember how."

"*Great! I can reteach you!" Ink says with a grin, he thinks about making out with his mate and that strange feeling flashed through him, causing him to rattle with an odd smile on his features, "You are gonna have to free me!"

"*no." Error says flatten, then smirks at him, "just hang out for a while."

Ink wiggles in his bounds. Error had used his eternal strings, the ones he used for the human SOULs, which were unbreakable. What is more, the ERROR's power level greatly increased when in the Anit-Void, meaning he was currently stronger than Ink at the moment since the Doodle Sphere which fell under the 'Anti-Void'.

It was the opposite for Ink.

Ink's code automatically copied the codes of whatever universe he went into, listing him as an inhabitant of that world while there. And most characters was strongest in their own universes- as well as having plot armour. Meaning Ink copying the codes of the universes into himself briefly, made him stronger than Error during those that time.

It was only Error's pure skill at adapting to any fighting form that let him keep pace with Ink.

The artist wiggles some more. Raising his hands up, reaching for Error.

Only for those strings to tighten around his arms, pulling them behind his back- his hands gripped onto his elbows since he did not know what to do with that. Ink also noticed that he could not move his legs as much anymore.

"*Why? I only want to hold you!" Ink cries out overdramatically, fake tears filled his sockets and gave Error his most sorrowful look, which he had been practicing in the mirror lately.

Ink almost broke the illusion by grinning.

"*that's why! you'll just pin me down." Error grumbles back at him blush madly. Ink did grin at this, "see. ya face says it all."

Ink could not help but laugh out loud now, once he finished he noticed how much closer Error was to him. The thought of those tounges came to mind and that strange tingling sensation went up and down his spine.

Error's hand brushes against his cheek, stroking the ink stain with his thumb. Then with his other hand, removes his glasses and sat them on top of his skull.

The glitch leans forward and his teeth press down hard upon Ink's- magic floors each skeleton's senses and their teeth moves along the surfaces of the other's; Error's free hand came up and held Ink's other cheek, keeping him in place.  
Soon the kiss began heated and fierce, their magic fused together on their teeth.

Ink could feel his paints beginning to mix and blend but he did not want to break away, did not want these feelings to end. And he wanted more of Error.

The artist pushes more and more until he opens his jaws and-

Error violently threw himself back, leaving Ink to stare down at him in surprise; he gently swung to and fro.

"*i think i felt your tongue in my mouth!" Error informs him while covering his jaws with both hands in shock.

"*Well duh. That's part of making out." Ink told him his rage paint kicking in making him a little annoyed that his strange joy had been cut short.

"*no it isn't! tongue is french kissing! making out is just kissing with force!" Error explains growling as he removes his hands, glaring at his mate, "there's a difference!"

"*No there's not." Ink said with a little bit of a frown, then smiles at him, "I guess which monster has their own ways of making out! And I demand tongue! Or tongues!"

"*hell no!" Error snaps at him, getting back up from how he awkwardly fell and came near to him once more, almost like to challenge him.

"*Tongues! Tongues! Tongues!" Ink chants with a bold grin, he felt a shiver run through him at the thought and he rattles in excitement. He was surprised at how eager he was for him to be kissed.

Error grumbles darkly as Ink carries on with his little chanting.

"*fine!" Error roars out in static at last, and the artist stops and looks at his mates, his sockets were showing some ERROR signs but Ink could still see his eyelights peering through.

The glitch slowly leans forward, his sockets slightly closed while Ink kept his open to watch. Error's hands touch his cheeks once more.

"*Wait!" Ink cries out just as Error was about to kiss him, the glitch startled moves back slightly.

"*what?!" Error quickly asks, blinking at him.

"*I want to see them first!" Ink replies with a happy smile.

"*see them?" Error questions not understanding what he meant.

"*Your tongues! Let me see them!" Ink requests rattle loudly now, his grin felt like he was going to break his jaws. He sees Error debating with himself, "Please? For me?" Ink flickers his sockets in a flirty manner, which seemed lost on the glitch.

Error sighs.

  
Then he opens his jaws letting his tongues slip through his teeth. Five in total, the centre one was the longest and thickest. The two either side was slightly bigger than a normal tongue and the final two at the ends was about the size of normal tongues; none had the right shape. They were long and pointing, more like slimy tentacles.

They all were a lovely shade of blue that seemed to have a shone to them. And oddly enough they were the only part of Error that did not have his glitches.

Ink felt it then. That strange rush went through him in waves, making him shake and rattle in a different way.

And his paints were mixing faster. The blends began.

"*Wow! Error they're so big! I don't think they are gonna fit!" Ink told him with a purr, making the glitch frown.

The tounges went in and Ink booed at him loudly.

"*don't ever say those words to me again rainbow moron." Error growls darkly at him and pushes him, making him swing back laughing loudly when Ink swung back towards his mate, he manages to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

Ink grin boldly when he sees Error groans and covers his face with his hands.

"*You're so cute Error!" Ink sang out happily, but inside he was begging for them to continue now, "Let's make out! Now! Please! Thank you! Come on!"

Error lowers his hands slightly and peeks at him from over his fingertips. On seeing this Ink began to rattle loudly.

Ink watches as Error hands slowly came back to his cheek, holding him his place once more- his mate's skull came closer until once more their teeth and magic touches.

The two skeletons' orbits closed and the pair kisses each other heavily.

Ink opens his jaws and lets his normal size and shape tongue run over Error's teeth, causing him to glitch badly. But to Ink's delight, Error goes on kissing him.

That mad rush came at him in white-hot waves as he felt the biggest tongue come out and lick his upper teeth. And before Error could think about pulling away Ink quickly opens his jaws again and takes it into his mouth.

Then came a strange tongue war between the pair.

And Ink was holding his ground very well...even with his disadvantaged at being imprisoned by the strings- until two others in invaded his mouth and his poor little tongue did not stand a chance.  
The two smallest of the five did not join their commander or their two superiors. Instead, they remained outside his mouth, playing lightly against Ink's teeth and magic. So Ink just let Error win and enjoyed the wild ride.

The paints had blended together and he could no longer tell which emotion was which. Soon his closed sockets open wide, his jaws turn upwards in a sharp frozen smile- his sockets lost their lights and colours, leaving behind murky darkness that seemed to twirl and twist within.

Then he felt something else. Ink tried his hardest not to, however-

Error pulls back and holds a hand over his mouth, staring at Ink in shock disbelief.

All Ink could do was stare- he saw Error's sockets gazes back at him and suddenly images passed through his mind's eye. Shadowy figures dance across his broken memories.

  
" _You SOULless creature!_ " " ***I am.** " " ~~*ink?~~ " "* _i thought you loved me!_ " " ***I told you I can't.** " " ~~*ink?~~ " " _Why are you just why?_ " " ***Because I am?** " " ~~*ink!~~ " " _*do ya even know what love is?_ " " ***What did you expect?** " " ~~*ink?! stop!~~ " " _*I THOUGHT I WOULD HELP YOU! ARE YOU EVEN TRYING?_ " " ***Do I need it?** " " ~~*ink! come on!~~ " " _*you're not a monster! what the hell are you?!_ " " ***A SOULless creature. I thought you knew.** " " ~~*ink! listen to me! i am here! i am here for ya!~~ " " _you're hopeless._ " "* **So sorry.** " " ~~*rainbow moron!~~ " "* _I bet someone like you will be damned to walk alone forever._ " " ***I know.** " " ~~*ink. shh. i love you. i love you.~~ " " _*a creature like you is best lost and forgotten._ " " ***I don't want to be forgotten..."** " ~~*core dear! damn it ink! look at me!~~ "

Ink suddenly felt magic pour into him, in the form of a deep hard kiss- he kisses back desperately.

The SOULless wonder was panting heavily when the kisser moves away.

Error faces came into view.

"*...errorrr..." Came a raw echoey voice from Ink's jaws- the artist could only guess what he looked like. His form a sketchy outline, his black sockets twirling with an unworldly black, his smile a frozen with sharp fangs.

Error did not back away like many of the past did, in fact, he seemed to be reaching for him.

Suddenly Ink was falling, it hit the bed and the strings parted from him. Slowly he brings his arms around and pushes himself up.

The artist crawls to the glitch and the pauses with an outstretched hand, then brought it back, covering his sharp sketchy hands over his face, trying to hide from the world.

'*This is it.' Ink thinks to himself, he felt detached from his body, 'Error will leave me now.'

The SOULless creature glances through his fingers and sees Error right in front of him. The glitch holds his upper arm and taking a firm hold, sits him upright.

"*are you ok?" Error asks almost kindly, he stares at him right in his face without a hint of fear. This made Ink lower his hands and raises his SOULless smiley expression to greet Error's worried one.

"*..fine..." Came the haunting voice, the paints were blended and badly mixed, "..error..."

"*ya are not fine." Error snaps at him, "you were screaming!"

"*...are you... not afraid... of me?" Ink questions with that same weird voice, "...i am a soulless creature..."

"*and?" Error asks frowning deeply.

"*...i am ...scary..." Ink told him with black inky tears running down his cheeks, "..scary... not a ... monster... not a ... human... not a living soul.. does not... exist... scary"

The paints was all together, meaning they would take a while to get out of his system until he whitewashed them with white paint.

"*what?" Error snaps at him not understanding, "you're not scary!"

"*...you... backed away... from me..." Ink says shaking badly, a broken sob escapes his jaws, "you. ran..."

"*moron! i back away because ya vomited in my mouth!" Error shouts at him enraged, "do ya honestly think i care about ya soullessness? i wouldn't be here with you with that was the case! moron!"

Ink tilts his skull, taking this new information in.

"*...do... you. ... love ... me?" Ink questions looking at him with a strange gaze.

"*i do." Error confirms with a nod, the snaps at him, "moron! rainbow moron! ...my mate..."

"*...you... won't leave... me alone?" Ink says rattles through the many different emotions the mixed paints caused him that his body could not handle all at once and bends over to vomit some more, this time all over Error's legs and bed, "won't leave?

"*ew." Error groans out and helps him up, "i won't leave. as gross as you are."

"*.error...." Ink says reaches for him with both hands and like with Error had done earlier took hold of his cheeks, "....error... error... my ... mate..."

Error pull him into a tight hug, then stand up on the bed with Ink in his arms moving a few steps over and carefully sat down near the headrest, leaning his back against it. Error continues to hold the artist.

"*....don't. leave ...me... a..alone..." Ink says hugging the glitch just as tightly, "don't... forget me... always ...remember me... please..."

"*of course. ya hard to forget." Error mumbles against the top of his skull, "i'll remember ya for an eternally."

The pair lay there together in which others arms.

Until Ink moves back, staring up at Error.

"...kiss...?" Ink asks leaning up to his mate, wanting to have that feeling once more before he using his white paint and more likely forget all about this.

"*i swear if ya puke again i'm throwing ya in the middle of the anti-void." Error growls at him, it was then Ink notices a smear of ink on one side of the glitch's teeth, going across his cheek where he had tried to wipe it off.

Ink still leans up, he could not close his sockets in the state he was in, so stares at his ERROR as he closes his orbits and leads down to him.

The artist was quick to deepen the kiss only seconds after Error touches his teeth- and as the destroyer had first feared, Ink's hands were all over him, making trails of glitches appear everywhere he touched.

Those tongues make a reappearance much to the protector's delight that shone through the mix of colours.

After about five minutes of an intent tongue war, Ink decides to vomit once more. And once more Error pushes Ink away, perhaps not so hard as before. The glitch bends over and spat out a lot of ink making it look like it was him that was bringing it up.

"*i'm gonna kill ya." Error growls through the ink pouring out of his mouth.

Ink crawls back over to his mate and hugs him, "*sorry..." Ink pushes himself up against Error's ribs and curls up there, "...my... mate..."

Error allows the cuddles for a moment, then snaked his arms under him and raised himself up, carrying Ink bridal style.

"*we're not staying in here." Error declares looking down at the bed, "looks worst than that time i killed ya."

Ink follows his gaze and saw that Error's white sheet was splattered with black ink everywhere. The artist thought it was a huge improvement to the plain white.

Error opens a portal and walks through. Ink looks around and sees that they were in his room.

"*we're cleaning up. and then i'm gonna stay here to take a nap." Error told him moving to the side of Ink's bed and places him down.

"*kiss?" Ink asks holding to his mate.

"*no kiss!" Error snaps as he pulls away and began removing his black and blue shorts and red vest- he then uses the vest to wipe himself down. The ERROR glances towards Ink and stares down at his ruined jumper.

Ink reaches down for his vials, taking out the white paint. The artist drank deeply, finishing half the bottle to remove all of his other blended colours away. Soon he felt nothing.

The artist expression turned blank, emotionless; in his sockets, two little white eyelights came to life.

Ink watches ERROR clean up. There was no longer any 'love' towards the glitch. And he half wondered if he should keep this going. What was the point of all of this, why had he thought this was a good idea?

Ink touches his paints, brushes his fingertips over them.

Suddenly his sash was taken from him. And he stares dully up at the glitch. ERROR was trying to clean the belt sash, mumbling darkly while he did so.

The ERROR glances down at him, then turns his gaze to the white paint in his hand.

'*ERROR will leave now. Just like all the others.' Ink told himself, waiting for the normal fight that appears with his past girlfriends and boyfriends. They all looked so hurt when he took the white paint when they realized the reality of the SOULless creature before them.

Suddenly he felt the jumper be tugged, then it slipped passed his skull. Tilting his skull as his habit even without his paint that made him curious, he looks up watches the ERROR study the ink stains of the jumper.

"*damned rainbow moron." ERROR growls at the jumper then look down at him, rage shining in his sockets.

Ink waits for it. For ERROR to say he was leaving and never coming back. Closing his sockets and raises his chin upwards, and he listens to the words he was sure would come.

Something gentle touches his teeth, magic lightly pours upon him.

Opening his sockets he sees ERROR kissing him softly.

Ink watches as ERROR smiles at him warmly. Then his sash was placed into his hands, cleaned as best ERROR could with what he had on him.

Ink then looks back up to see ERROR hunting through his 'Forever Wardrobe' where he kept his millions of clothes he makes. Clothes could come at the will of the one of opened it.

Ink stares at the naked skeleton in front of him.

  
"*ERROR. This is Ink without paints." Ink said loudly and flatly, ERROR continues looking for something to wear, "How does that make ERROR feel? Knowing that ERROR is in love with a creature such as Ink? Ink can only be alive through Ink's paints. Ink is not real."

"*alive? what are am talking to now then?" ERROR snaps at him without looking his way, "ya seem to think that ya paint define who ya are. but emotions are only part of who ya are."

"*A part of?" Ink asks dully, staring at the naked form moving the clothes after clothes to one side.

"*thoughts. memories. body. are also parts of what makes you you." ERROR explains with a shaky voice almost like he was unsure what he was saying, "look. we are what we remember. emotions play a key role. yeah. gives us a sense of living. but just because ya have no soul doesn't mean ya don't exist."

"*Ink exists?" Ink said plainly, looking down at his hands, the paints were staring at him.

"*ya exist." The ERROR confirms, burying his skull in some clothing items, "memories and emotions go hand in hand. ya have a hard time with both. but some part of you remembers. so tell me this. if dream and nightmare was in front of you. and ya drink some yellow paint. who would bring out the most joy for you?"

"*Dream." Ink answers ERROR without thinking.

"*if ya drink ya pink paint. with me and dream standing in front of you. who would ya choose for ya love." Error questions him, he pulls out something and held it out in front of him.

"*ERROR." Ink says to him without thinking, he knew the answers.

"*do ya see what i'm saying. about we are what we remember." Error questions him, "ya memories affect the way ya paints act within ya. as broken as they are. they work together with ya paints. building ya into a monster named ink. and ya exist. and ya never be forgotten."

"*Ink exists." Ink said loudly, testing the words out, "Ink will not be forgotten."

"*have ya ever heard the says 'i think therefore i am. i am therefore i think.'? or something like that..." Error told him with an insane grin, "i think that suits ya well ink."

The SOULless creature stares at the ERROR.

"*Error. Error. Ink's mate." Ink utters to himself, staring at the monster skeleton who comes to him holding up a colourful t-shirt and brown shorts for him to wear, and a pair of black shorts and a grey t-shirt for himself.

"*come on. let's get dressed and sleep for the night." Error told him his glitching voice went up and down in pitch, "i'll wash my bed in the morning. and your one is big enough to hold ten skeletons!"

Ink reaches for his paints but pauses.

Before he did, the SOULless being stood up and pushes their nude forms together, taking hold of the back of the glitch's skull and pulls him down, kissing ERROR deeply and roughly. Just because he knew he could. While his ERROR REBOOTs from the hard forceful kiss, the artist began taking his paints. He wanted to know how he felt about his mate's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Ink is MPD here.
> 
> Inky = Ink on paints: Written how I normally write him up. Can only feel two emotions at a time, but they constantly switching around- as shown in his sockets. Just gets a little bit jealous over Error. Wants to be with Error. Does not understand why. Bad memory.
> 
> Blend!Ink = Ink with blended paints: All paints working together. Does not last long as the paints get eating up or vomited up as his body can't handle all the emotions well. Acts more childish. Wants more kisses and cuddles from Error. Very possessive of Error. Better memory than Ink.
> 
> Blank!Ink =Ink without paints: Ink... without any paint in his body. The smartest. Talk about himself in the third person. Will stick close to Error now that he seemed to prove himself to him. And will choose Error over others, even his other selves- more possessive than both the other two. Can remember things better than the other two.


	13. Eating Icecream

Error stares blinking in stun silence.

The glitch slowly gazes around at the new kitchen Ink had made for him.

It was huge.

Sure it was... colourful, however, it had many work counters. There was an island now that had its own sink. And there was a bigger sink further down by the window that overlooked the garden. It seemed to have all the latest cooking types of equipment- rice cooker, water bath, a couple of mixers of different sizes and much more. And there was a huge double oven.

Error was sure he would discover more in the many different draws and kitchen cabinets all around.

He had been taking cook lessons and had complained about how small their kitchen was, even mentioning that he was going to steal some equipment from Under kitchen.

Error turns to look at the artist, who was standing proud at his word.

The glitch could not help but grin- he had written a wishlist and threw it away soon after finishing. It had been stupid because he did not know how to use far the things, he just saw them on cooking shows and wanted it.

And he had even written down the kitchen, making a little scrapbook, cutting out magazines pieces of the things he wanted. Again, throwing it away once he completed it.

He did not think Ink would go threw his room and find his screwed up bits of paper. And he did not even dream he would get the kitchen all set up for him.

There was even a large fully stocked pantry off to one side.

Ink bounces over to him, grinning boldly.

"*Kiss?" Ink asks for his reward, staring at Error with those ever-changing eyelights.

Error blinks at him.

Since living together they had picked up different habits- they cuddled together a lot. Error actually liked this, even with the glitching. When they had not seen each other for a while Ink would run at him and Error would catch him and spin them around, before setting him back on the group and hugging for a moment. Ink would try anything he cooked, even if it looked like burnt offerings. They would go on long 'dates' when one would find an unknown universe and they explore it together.

And now adding to their list since that strange night when Ink came from his ceiling and demanded to make out with him, he was now demanding that they kiss every day.

Error leans down and gave him a kiss, it was meant to be short and sweet, however, the artist's hands came up trapping the glitch's skull in them. And gives him a long but gentle kiss.

The ERROR pulls away with a gasp. Then glares at the very pleased looking guardian.

"*thanks ink. it's great." Error told him turning to look at the kitchen once more.

"*You're welcome! And I know I'm a great kisser." Ink replies with a cheeky grin.

It for a second but Error understand what he meant and tuts loudly.

Error walks further into the kitchen, admiring the new area of the house. It seemed Ink had added a long part to the back of the building... he only hoped the artist did not rip up those flowers he liked.

"*Let's eat ice cream!" Ink announces bringing out three-gallon tubs and slamming them down on the island, he quickly drew bar stools for them to sit down.

"*that was random... and don't ya mean nice cream?" Error mumbles to his mate, he wanted to study the place some more... but he really liked nice cream. It had quickly become one of his favourite foods to eat.

"*Nope! Where these are from, they are called 'nice cream'." Ink replies as he tore off one of the lids of the tub, "Look at all these weird flavours!"

Error plays with his glasses, he seemed to be wearing them more and more while living here- he looks at the side of the tub and frowns at the labelling.

"*horse flesh. squid ink. pickled mango." Error read out loudly, going from one tub to another, "corn on the cob. miso. foie gras. seaweed. pear and blue cheese. soy sauce. ghost pepper. purple sweet potato. bourbon and corn flakes."

Error pauses and gazes up at the grinning Ink, who gestures for him to continue.

"*wasabi. fig and fresh brown turkey. buckwheat tea. lobster." Error continues with a snort, "bitter melon. creole tomato. eskimo ice cream. yuba. cheetos. banana curry. red beans. white chocolate and rose. honey jalapeno pickle. goat cheese beet swirl..."

"*Well what you think Error?" Ink asks excitedly, he held a small spoon in his hand but the glitch knew this was not for him. Error always uses his tongue.

"*these sound great." Error answers, he loved finding and trying new flavours, and these he had never heard of. "which one shou-"

Suddenly the ERROR glitched making Ink tilt his skull thinking he had crashed.

"*Error?" Ink questions frowning and coming closer.

"*ink." Error says slowly looking around at the new kitchen anew, "isn't this where my hobby room used to be?"

"*Oh? You noticed?" Ink says with a grin and looks around, "I needed a long of space. Even then I had to extend it out."

"*ink. just because i have a new hobby. does not mean i wanted to say goodbye to my old one." Error said trying his hardest not to snap, he did not want to be angry however he felt it creeping upon him.

"*Don't worry Error!!" Ink cries out cheerfully, "I just moved it to upstairs!"

"*oh?" Error says blinking, then smiles.... that smile drops, "there are only three rooms upstairs..."

"*That's right! Your old hobby room in now in your old bedroom!" Ink answers, he scoops up some ice cream onto his spoon and held it up for Error to try.

Error lets one of his tounges slip out of his jaws and take up the scroop. The glitch saw the way the artist was watching his tongue. That was not happening.

"*... old bedroom? meaning i have a new one?" Error questions, he loved that ghost pepper flavour, the after taste it left behind gave a unique burn.

"*That's right! Since you slept a couple of nights in my room!" Ink declares happily, Error frozen he felt he knew what was coming, "I thought! Why need two rooms! Why not for us just to share a bed!"

"*what?! i'm not sharing with you!" Error snaps in angry, he was about to rush upstairs to see the damage however Ink's truly sad expression made him pause, "ya been practising that look. haven't ya."

A twitch of a smile came but moulded back into that sad look.

"*But Error! We're mates! We shouldn't be apart!" Ink says softly, his sockets began filling with tears, his hands came up and covers his mouth as he holding back the cries, "don't you want to be with me? To share warm nights with me?"

Error felt his socket glitch at the sight and words.

"*...what about a trial run. i'll share a bed with ya for a week. if i don't like it. then make me another room." Error offers with a small hopeful smile, he plays Ink's game by leaning over and trying to comfort him, "how does that sound."

Ink raises his skull and for a split second, he stares at Error with a strangely blank expression- then nods and grins.

Ink moves away and takes another scoop of ice cream from a different tub, banana curry, and held it up for Error to eat. And again the glitch took it up with his tongue.

Both Ink's sockets turned pink for a moment... Error did not think he had ever seen a time when the artist had two of the same colours in his sockets.

"*We can wear kigurumis again!" Ink suddenly shouts out, startling Error.

"*hell no!" Error roars back his sockets filling with ERROR signs, even with his glasses on he could not see..

"*Oh look! You can't see! Guess I'm gonna have to feed you all these ice cream!" Ink told him, he felt himself be guided to a barstool and he was shoved onto it, "Next up!"

Error could not see the flavour being given, but somehow he trusted the protector now, so he opens his jaws and let the spoon in. He could hear a strange joyful noise coming from Ink.

The ice cream was delicious.


	14. Genderswapped

  
Ink really did not know how to bring the subject up to Error, since he knows by now just how he reactions to certain things, no matter how funny it was, the artist was starting to think it was time to lessen how much he pranked his mate- since he trended to go overboard with things.

However, this was not a prank, but one of those couple trends that was going around in the skeleton community of the multiverse.

And since dating Error he had been keeping up with this- mainly because Dream and Blue was doing these challenge trends that he remembered, however, he was really enjoying the outcome of those.

The next challenge was genderswap.

And while all skeletons were 'male' this was not technically true. Skeletons were more hermaphrodites.

From the original seed universe this multiverse springs from, skeletons once had their own language- in this language, there was no word for 'father' or 'mother', 'brother' or 'sister', 'uncle' or 'aunt' and 'nephew' or 'niece'. Just one word for their each parent or sibling for example.

When skeleton began learning the universal language they did not understand the difference but adopted the male pronouns for everything. It was only as time went on did the next-gen skeletons started to use the female pronouns- because they were raised with this knowledge.

Skeletons had a magic layer over their bones, it gave the appearance of having a form of a 'body' under any clothes they wore. They mainly had their chosen 'gender' displayed in this form. And all the older skeletons were all 'male'.

Ink was eager to get the next challenge done before Dream and Blue this time. And the trend was gender bender. Which basically meant summoning female layer instead of their normal male one. Since it took up a lot of power, it took roughly a day before the skeleton could switchback.

Ink sat on their now shared now, staring in the overly large mirror- he had never switched his gender before, even when wearing female clothes. And he was surprised at how... large he was.

A big bust and his hips were only slightly wider.

Standing he turns his body while keeping his skull trained on the mirror. His rear was rounded but not much bigger than before.

Turning back around he grins at his new shape.

"*I need new clothes!" Ink laughs loudly, his t-shirt was a bit tight at the moment.

Then he decides to start jumping up and down on the spot watching his new breast jigging- only to stop when he realized that this was actually hurting him and he cradled them in his hands frowning deeply.

Wanting to test his theory the artist raises his new ladies up as high as they could go and drops them. And he hisses. That was not very pleasant.

Testing his theory further, he takes off running at full speed, going all around the room and halting upon his bed. Rubbing his chest at the comfortable bouncing motion that had been caused.

"*Bra!" Ink exclaim when he remembers an important fact about females; monsters females with breasts wore bras. And he never understood why until now.

Turning to get Broomie he halts once more but for a different reason.

Error was staring in their bedroom doorway, just staring at him. By his expression Ink could tell his mate had seen the whole thing.

Then the glitch slowly backs away.

Ink grins, "Too late!" the artist screams in delight and with a glitchy 'eek' from Error, he began chasing after his mate, uncaring of the ache his new form was causing.

After about ten minutes to chasing and diving at the glitch, Ink manages to pin Error down on the living room floor, grinning like mad and he pushes himself against his wiggling mate who was glitching and lagging rapidly.

"*Errrrrrrooorrrr!" Ink purred out, completely forgotten that he was meant to be easing up on pranking his beloved, "Join me! Let me make a woman out of you!"

"*get off moron!" Error growls at him, trying to get out of the awkward hold.

"*Aww~ Please! It only takes a day before you can turn back! No one will see you!" Ink explains giving him a hard kiss on the cheek before pushing himself off of Error but still straddling him.

"*that's not the problem here!" Error snaps at him, trying to see passed the ERROR signs that had filled his orbits.

"*Don't you want to see what it's like?" Ink questions while laughing, then stops and frowns, "Unless you have already done this before? With Reaper?"

"*no i have not." Error answers no longer trying to get out, knowing there was no escape, his sockets began to clear and he glares at him, "i'm a glitch. changing my settings might be hard for me."

"*At least try!" Ink whines out, giving his mate an epic pout.

"*...fine..." Error gave in like he always does, "i'll try-"

"*Yay!" Ink cheers as he leaps to his feet and offers Error a hand up.

Error did not take the hand, instead, he rolls away pushing himself to his feet and opens a portal.

"*-when pigs fly over rainbows some over frozen lava while the sky is falling around them and a blue moon that has rocks that cries blood exist!" The ERROR screams out as he rushes through and closes it behind him, laughing all the way.

Ink stood alone in their living room, silently staring at the place where his mate had vanished.

Sockets go blank and a slow insane smile appears on the jaws on the artist.

Fin.

  
XD ~ DX

Wrapped in harden paint Error could only sit helplessly as he watches the pigs with a huge wingspan fly overhead.

The ERROR was currently sitting on a rock that appeared to be bleeding. But it was just the lava pouring through the surface of the moon- which looks blue since due to the blue ice encasing the once blazing comic turned moon.

It was once a magma comic that threatens the planet. It became a moon when the Frisk of this universe saved the planet by freezing the comic with their ice magic before it hit.

Thanks to the fact that it goes in and out of the planet's atmosphere, rainbows were always being created across the sky.

The flying pigs came from the Chara of this universe. Anyone they did not like, was cursed and became pig with wings, doomed to live on this frozen wasteland- the only food came from the giant insects that float in the atmosphere, which made it look like the sky was falling.

"*are ya even allowed to create a universe without the voices say so?" Error questions sharply, the glitch forces his sockets away from the strange scene, he stares at the artist and sighs, "...fine..."

"*Well~?" Ink asks watching his mate with interest, "I did what you asked. And you know. A Sanses' words in their bond."

"*i said 'fine' rainbow moron! let me go!" Error snaps at him, glitching wildly.

Ink snaps his fingers and the paint fell off of him and faded into nothingness, allowing the glitch to stand. The artist watches intently while Error closes his sockets and began to summon his magic.

Error opens his sockets and blinks.

Then blinks again.

Error blinks and looks down at himself, then turns to Ink.

"*it's done..." Error said dully, his cheeks became flushed with magic.

Ink follows over and walks around Error, staring at him up and down. Then coming to stand in front of his mate he tilts his skull and smiles in an unsure manner.

"*Error? I can't see any difference..." Ink says, at last, he looks down at his own large breast, hidden under his top, they were entrapped into the bra he had made. It had taken a lot longer than he thought it would to find one that was just right for him.

Ink glances back up when he heard Error removing his jacket, he also had his blue his scarf in hand. The glitch carefully places them on the rock. They both stare at Error's thick red jumper, then he removed that too. To reveal a yellow vest underneath.

Stepping forward Ink stares at the two small mounts hidden there.

Stepping back he took in the sight of Error as a whole.

With just his yellow vest and his black and blue trousers, he could see a female shape- Error had wider hips then him, Ink realizes.

"*take a picture!" Error finally snaps enraged by the stare, "it will last longer!"

"*Okay!" Ink agrees with a grin, bringing out his camera from his subspace. And began snapping photos.

Error just moans out, slamming his hand onto his face,"*but of course."

"*Hey mate. Can I paint you like one of my French girls?" Ink suddenly asks peeking out over the top of the camera.

"*what?" Error says clearly confused by the question.

Ink just grins, knowing what was the next movie they would be watching for their movie night.


	15. In a Different Clothing Style

  
It had been two months and they still were in his female forms- Error did not mind anymore. Because he was so flat he hardly noticed the change.

The reason Ink wanted them to stay like this was because he was insane... scraped that, he was competing against his friends with these stupid couple tends.

In fact, Error was beginning to think that they only reason Ink had sought out a mate was because his two best friends had mates and he wanted to join in the fun with that; Error just happened to come along at the same time.

So the three best friends that all changed their form to female; and they got their mates to do the same.

And that's where the competition. In the Multi-City Dream thought it would be fun to meet and greet his subject that he technical from the Star Council- he had made Cross to the same.

It was announced all across the multiverse too.

Nightmare starting phoning him asking what was his brother thought he was doing.

And then he had the awkward talk of explaining what the three friends were doing. After a lot of groaning and sighing from the dark creature, he asked about Dream's upcoming wedding and if he had found a way around him coming through the universe.

Error told him he had a plan and not to worry.

Then there was Blue.

And like in true Blue fashion, he threw a universe-wide party, inviting everyone he knew to come; which was a lot of monsters and humans. It lasted four days...

This news spread like wildfire and Error got a call from someone else. Bluerror. The Swap Sans he trapped in the Anti-Void. Blue and Bluerror were too different Swaps, most of Error's close friends always thought that they were the same.

Bluerror's universe was actually the original UnderSwap of this multiverse, while Star Stares' Blue was the third UnderSwap.

Bluerror heard about the party and wanted to set up one of his own in his own universe; where he continued to live happily on the surface. Error had taken the human SOUL, broke the RESET button, as well as set a protective wall around his universe who no invader could enter again- as a sorry.

Error agreed to come. But Bluerror wanted more, requesting he come and help with the planning. And of course, Error agrees.

Error begs Ink not to go over the top with whatever he was planning. And was grateful when the artist set up a small tea party in a rose garden with only his best friends and their mates.

However, Ink also begged Error if they could have a photoshoot of them in different outfits while they were like this. To which the glitch points out that Ink wears female clothes even when he was in male form, so did not see the big deal.

When twin eyelights appeared Error quickly agrees.

And they went through what felt like millions of different styles of clothes from all different universes and eras. Then had to stand in front of the camera until Ink had 'just the just angle' or 'just the right lighting'. Error snapped at him then, saying it was just a photo take it and move on.

And then Ink went into a long-winded speech about how photography was an art form in its own right. The thing was because he was so much talking, Ink became like a broken record and kept saying some of the same things or going off-topic completely.

There was one kind of style of dress that Error discovered he liked. Not that he would tell Ink this, so wore it whenever his mate was gone.

"*only a couple more days." Error mumbles to himself as he knits in the style he liked, he was freely sitting in the living room as Ink told him he would not be back for a few days, "until we change back...ink better let us."

Which was steampunk.

Error was wearing a Victorian dressed that was sew short of his knees, it was its full length at the back, complete with a visible corset- then had a long striped stocking. It had a small top hat that went with it. Along with ankle boots. There were many gears, clocks and belts all over. The colour schemes were reds, browns and black.

It was not something the glitch would think he would like; it was tight on the upper body and had _way_ to much useless things attached to it, while he loved loose fitting simple clothing normally.

Ink too had found something he liked as well. Which was magical girl style - that was not very surprising... but Ink was searching for the best magical girl outfit and would keep switching them at least five times a day.

And that was the second thing Nightmare phoned him about. Claiming the Gloom and Doom and Boys were having nightmares of Ink in these strange outfits.

It turned out that Ink wanted to 'stay in character' so was acting and was behaving like a normal magical girl would and had chosen to use his magical wand to attack and refused to ... which did not work so he just used it to beat them with it. So Nightmare' boys were being chased around by a 'magical girl' with a bloody wand.

When Error came to Ink asking him to stop fighting in his strange ways and outfits.

This only made him do so more and even added a 'Henshin' effect that went from one magical girl outfit to another magical girl outfit.

A strange noise filled the room- it sounded similar to a kettle on the boil for too long plus a breathless creature.

Frowning deeply, he lowers his knitting and turns to see a bloody magical girl standing there...

Error glitches badly as he threw his knitting down and leaps off his giant beanie bag. He began to understand Nightmare and the Gloom and Doom Boy's as the ERROR was soon chased around the house by Ink, wanting a hug and how much the top hat suited him.

Error makes a portal but was caught in a hug before he could dive through.

His nice clothes were a bloody mess and his SOUL went out to whichever of Nightmare's boy had gotten the wrong end of the magical wand.

Turning he 'eeks' when he sees a pair of pink hearts slowly turning into a brownie messy colour- the last time Ink's eyelights turned brown was when they were making out that one time and Ink vomited all over him.

Error knew how to get blood and dust off of his clothes, but he was having a hard time finding something to remove ink and did not want to ruin these clothes.

'*if i push him away... he's gonna feel bad about himself again.' Error thought to himself as he pulls his mate into a tight hug, 'i can't cope with the crying.'

Ink was mumbling words of how good Error looked in these clothes and kept mentioning that he loved him wearing the top hat. 

Suddenly Error was kissed deeply.

The glitch surprised himself by not crashing.

And then kisses back.


	16. During their morning ritual(s)

Ink woke up second, staring blankly up at his ceiling, the sound of soft clicking could be heard- along with the gentle static of the glitches nearby.

Stretching under the sheets and makes an over-exaggerated noise at the end of his stretch.

Rolling over he cuddles Error's legs, the glitch was already sitting up in bed knitting, waiting for him to wake up so they would decide what to have for breakfast together.

Ink hears the clicking of the needles stop, then smiles as he felt a hand came and strokes his skull.

The artist did not want to let go, but his mate pushes him roughly off and slips out of bed. Ink listens, hears Error's hard footsteps on the soft carpet- he never understood how the glitch made such loud footsteps, no matter what surface the ERROR walks upon that was not his own Anti-Void, it always sounds like it was walking on a stone marble floor.

Error once explained to him that it was because the audio effects for his feet were broken and was stuck from the time he died... at least that what Ink thinks he said, he might have dreamt that...

Rolling over Ink watches his mate take a martini glass, slowly and carefully he pours out his paints into it. Ink had a special cocktail- with some colours he had least of while others he had more of. Licking his teeth he pulls himself into a sitting opposite and leans against the headrest; Error knew just how he should take them.

Ink had felt strange when Error made him his morning paints the first few times. It was rare for him to let anyone touch them, however, was surprisingly pleased that his mate had remembered how he takes them when they first woke up.

'*That means Error cares enough to notice things about me.' Ink think happily to himself, due it was a weak happy feeling since he had not taken any of his paints throughout the night.

Suddenly the martini glass was in his face and he took it from Error and drank from it. It did not take long for him to drain the glass; he hands it back to the waiting glitch who sat it down in the kitchen's sink by a mini-portal.

The paints kicked in quick and he bounces out of bed. Ink leaps into Error's arms, wrapping his own arms around his mate's neck and his legs around his centre.

A larger glitchy portal was opened, the artist could hear a small static noise that was unique to Error, coming behind his back- a couple of years ago this would have filled him with worry. However, it was now a sound he grew to love as it often was a signal announcing his mate.

Error brought him to the kitchen and closes the portal, then walks over to the table and pulls a chair out from under it with his foot, bends down and places Ink's rear on the seat and wiggles him to let go.

Ink pouts and releasing his hold on him.

"*what do you want?" Error says in a grumpy manner, making Ink smile, his mate sleeps throughout the whole night every night now and eats well. It was cute how grumpy he gets in the morning, even when he was always the one to wake up first and yet still went out of his way to care for him.

The first few half-hearted glares made him look like a child trying to be an angry adult- Ink grins at him.

"*Pancakes! The lacy ones!" Ink declares with a cheer, then happily watches as his ERROR went to his work counter; making many little portals, the glitch brings out everything he needed.

Error had learnt many different cooking techniques- pancakes were one of the first things he had mastered. Once he felt like he perfected the art, he moved onto the next thing but they still eat pancakes at least once a week.

And the glitch had only taught himself to make lace pancakes for their third year anniversary of dating.

Ink hums in thought- Dream's wedding one now fast approaching. And Blue even had set a date...

'*When are we going to set a date too?!' Ink think with a light sigh.

The artist gazes at his mate's back- he was wearing a simple red vest and black boxer shorts. The funny thing was, Error could not seem to change his 'settings' as the glitch calls it, back from 'female' to 'male'.

Ink switched back just fine. And knew he should feel a little guilty, so has a few sips of blue paint and cried while his mate calms him down, telling him it was fine.

Error's form was easy to hide and he just said that perhaps he needed more time since he was an ERROR.

A slow grin spends across Ink's jaws- not long after they became females Ink and Error made love for the first time; it was when they kept dressing up, he discovered that Error had a taking a liking to steampunk style. And Ink the magical girl style.

Ink had loved Error wearing the top hat, perhaps he was leaning towards it because he was subconsciously looking for a mate like his father. And that was a trigger for him. Thankfully Error even allowed him to make love even after he returned to his male form.

A plate was slammed down in front of him, making him jump.

"*what's that stupid look for? planning more pranks?" Error asks sharply, his sockets narrowing through his red rim glasses.

Ink shook his skull 'no' and then stares down at the lace heartshaped pancakes made with love, then up to his glaring mate who appeared to really to destroy anyone, Ink grins his thanks.

"*Error are you going out today? You mentioned going to met up with a friend." Ink questions as he hovers his fork over the pancakes, a little tore; it was a work of art, he did not want to destroy it.

"*yes. my friend." Error mumbles taking a seat across from him, this made Ink frown.

"*Want me to come?" Ink asks with a cheerful smile.

"*no. it's fine. it's for main characters only." Error told him with a smirk, "and you would just be a side character trying to steal the spotlight."

Ink nods. If there was a script involved he could not come.

Ink then stares at Error who was happily eating normal pancakes that were filled with little bits of bacon, but not real bacon, it was fake stuff make to taste like it- Error liked it better than the real stuff. In with the fake bacon was chocolate bits.

It did not take long for Error to scoop them up with his tounges and vanish into his mouth. The glitch refuses to hold any table utensils and Ink would not have it any other way. Even when they got odd and disgusted stares when they were out dining at a cafe or restaurant, or sometimes when they were having dinner at a friend's house.

Suddenly his untouched lace heartshaped pancakes were removed and a pile of mango sauce-covered normal pancake was placed in front of him.

Ink laughs a little. Error had made him some extra pancakes knowing that he would not touch the arty ones but made them anyway.

Ink began to eat and hums in delight, his mate had not only made them how he liked them but also somehow made them better than the cafe's he liked to eat them in.

Ink drums his knife and fork on the edge of the corner loudly.

"*much ya do that every time ya eat?" Error asks him, sitting down with another helping pancakes, this one piled higher than the last.

"*Yes. It is very important that I do this." Ink says with a bold grin, laughter dancing in his expression- he could tell that Error was trying not to smile as well.

Ink stares at the second pile of pancakes in front of Error- it was a little different: Cabbage and mayonnaise. Which was one of Ink's favourites, not Error's.

"*Did you mistakingly give me the wrong one?" Ink questions looking down at his half-eaten pancakes, forgotten what he just had. Pancakes with mango sauce. Ink quickly takes a bite and hums in delight, this time reframes from drumming on the table as he knew since it was half gone meant he had already done this thing.

"*ya forgot what i gave you right?" Error said with a slight huff, "and no. i just felt like eating this today. as gross as it is."

"*I didn't think you even liked mayonnaise. At all." Ink said frowning deeply, "I'm sure you spat it out once saying it tasted like battery acid. Since when do you like it?"

"*don't worry. ya haven't forgotten. and i still don't like it. i just felt like eating it today." Error explains with a small smile, "it's kinda amazing the stupid little useless stuff ya do remember."

Ink grins proudly at his words and finishes off his pancakes- he seemed to remember certain things about Error and loved it. Static and a series of beepings came, making the artist look towards his mate, thinking he had crashed.

"*ya phone." Error told him without looking up from his plate, "ya changed all your contacts to sound like that. as well as all ya friend' phones to ring like that too."

Ink grabs his phone out of his subspace and presses the 'end call' button, then sent a quick text message to Dream.

"*I changed all my contacts to ring like that... but why my own?" Ink questions tilting his skull in confusion as he stares at the phone.

"*'cause ya didn't want to be caught." Error told him, standing he takes their plates away, pulling them through a portal to the sink and then walking over to the work surface once more.

"*I didn't want to be caught? That doesn't sound like me?" Ink said with a laugh, shaking his skull at his past self.

"*ya also changed the contact info. giving everyone weird names." Error calls from over his shoulder, cooking something else.

"*Wait. When did this happen?" Ink questions, it was normal for him to forget things and Error was sort of becoming his new scarf.

"*there was a party last night." Error told him coming back to the table with yet another helping of pancakes. "dream might have been texting you to see who's number that one was."

"*Oops. I just gave a weird reply." Ink says laughing loudly, then frowns at Error's pancake This time the filling was tuna fish and red pepper...

"*then he'll know it's you." Error told him with a grin, he swallows up the pancakes in record time and sips down a half a gallon of water from a few of pint glasses he had placed there, then standing he says, "i'm gonna have a shower. then brush my teeth. want to join me?"

"*Yes!" Ink declares loudly, gulping down the cup of tea Error had at sometime placed in front him when he was not looking. Together the pair went through a portal to continue on with their morning ritual.


	17. Spooning

  
  


Error blinks awake.

He was laying on his side in bed...

Ink was spooning him... again...

Yet another thing on those weird couple things that keep trending among the skeletons of the Under Starlight - the new name for the universe that held both the Star Council and Multi-City, where Dream rules over those who managed to flee their universe for whatever reason.

The stupid trends come and go every few months now...

'Spooning' was the theme just time around. One mate had to spoon the other while they slept, then get prove by taking a picture and uploading it to the multi-net.

Error curls over and he feels Ink follows his spine around. And for some reason the glitch allowed this- he was having even weirder mood swings than normal; everyone told him that he was an oversized child always throwing a tantrum, but lately, he was proving them right going crazy only to slightest of annoyances.

The thing about this theme was that Ink took his picture. Even posted it. Which lead to them fighting... many universes lost their existence that day.

Error was not happy with his mate for doing this without his knowledge and had not spoken to him since... which was three weeks ago.

Error was known to hold grudges for a long time.

They were still living together and doing everything together as they normally would, only they were not speaking... well Error was not speaking, Ink would not shut up. It acted like nothing had happened, or had completely forgotten and had no noticed that he was mainly talking.

The artist pushes himself against him more and holds him tighter.

Error suddenly felt sick...

...he needed to get out of bed before he pukes everywhere- even though Ink pukes on it all the time.

The glitch moves his arm up behind up, finds Ink's ribs, then shoves the protector of the multiverse away from him with such force that he was sent flying off the bed and hit the wall- taking the sleep sheets with him.

Without looking to see if his mate was unharmed, he opens a portal and founds himself in Nightmare Manor quickly closing it behind him- it was the last place he had been too and held Bluerror's party here, since Nightmare owned him a favour and Bluerror wanted to host his party somewhere else other than his home universe.

"*error?" Came Nightmare's voice turning he stares at his best friend, who was frowning deeply at him, "what's wrong? did that creature finally dump you?"

"*no. i felt like i was gonna puke. i opened one of my default settings." Error answers with a heavy sigh. Standing up he walks over to the dark skeleton- the feeling had faded.

"*what are you wearing?" Nightmare asks looking up and down slowly, "does ink made you wear this?"

Error looks down. He had on his pure cotton Victorian blue nightgown- it was cosy.

"*no. i just like it." Error snaps at him, feeling his angry raising, "and i feel sick again..."

"*let us get you to doc." Nightmare growls out clicking his fingers and Killer, his most loyal follower appears; turning to the killer the king of negativity says, "wake doc. let him know that i have error in his lab. and he's ill."

Killer vanishes into the darkness without a word.

Nightmare hurries over to his friend and grabs his right arm placing it around his shoulder, then took the ERROR by his waist.

Nightmare was only a few inches taller than Ink, so Error's chest pressed against the side of his skull when helping him move.

Error blushes when Nightmare's eye widens.

"*not. a. word." Error hisses to him, making the dark creature lean away and nods.

Nightmare makes a dark portal and walks them through, on the other side was one of Doc's treatment rooms; the dark skeletons move over and one helps the other into the bed; without the use of his tentacles.

Ink made it clear he did not like Error being held by those during one battle when Nightmare asked Error for help and the tar-like tentacles had taken the glitch and a couple of other skeletons, out of the way of an incoming pink elephant that fell from the ceiling.

The two did not have to wait long as Doc, a mad Sci Sans, came rushing in.

This Sci Sans was very loyal to Error, even calling him his Queen- replacing Error with his own Queen Toriel in his mind to keep him slipping into deeper insanity; he had also replaced his king Asgore with Nightmare calling him his King. Doc even thought that Error and Nightmare were once married and had a child together in the past that had died.

Without a word, he began taking out his equipment to CHECK Error's SOUL.

Soon a handheld device that looked like an overly large Game Boy was placed in front of his ribs, with Doc clicking away at the buttons.

Five minutes of nothing but the noise of heavy buttons being tapped on and Error's soft static filled the room- Error glances at Nightmare, who had taken out his phone and was sending someone a message. Which might be the rest of the household.

Doc took a step back and reaches down under the bed, where he brings out a yellow vest and black and red shorts, both of which belonged to Error- he was guessing he left them behind at some point.

"*my queen. please put these on. and then allow me to check under ya ribs." Doc said with a smile, he steps back and pulls the curtains closed, shielding him from Doc, Nightmare and Killer's gaze.

Error wonders why but does not question it too much. Removing his nightgown he tosses to the end of the bed he could hear Nightmare hisses something to Doc and then Doc replying in a low voice that he could not hear; then grabbing the shorts he wiggles them on while still sitting down and then pulls the vest over his skull.

The ERROR was about to call for Doc when-

"*what do you mean he's brewing!?" Nightmare roars so loud that he was sure the room shook.

Error froze.

'Brewing' was the skeleton term for pregnancy.

Error starts to glitch badly and the curtains were pulled back- he could no longer hear those around him as everything turned to static and- it all stopped.

Error blinks. He had not crashed, he glances at his friends' worried expressions.

"*he did not crash?" Nightmare breathes out.

"*my queen. when was the last time ya crash?" Doc quickly questions, a clipboard and pen were in his hands ready to take notes.

"*a couple of months ago..." Error answered a little stunned, "i think..."

"*to be sure. i'm gonna ask ya a personal question." Doc told him carefully, to which Error nods.

"*you are sexually active? this was not forced upon you?" Doc continues and took no notice of Nightmare shocked expression, his skull whipped around to Error, his gaze set hard waiting for his answer.

"*me and ink are lovemaking. if that what ya mean." Error told them a strange daze was filling his mind, "but we don't even do it often. force? no."

"*you don't need to have to do it often to start brewing." Doc explains to them, "as long as the intent is there. if ya truly love each other. then ya can start brewing."

"*how?" Error asks dully and then frowns and demands to become angry, "how? ink has no soul. no real love for me. without that love there. there's no way i can be brewing!"

"*he has a point." Nightmare hisses to the mad Sci.

"*could be a phantom brewing." Doc hums in thought, "during ya friend bluerror's party. ya kept mentioning ya offspring. goth. raven and shiro. ya had with reaper sans. it might have caused this."

"*huh?" Error says clearly confused, "phantom brewing? i've never heard of that."

"*to put it into words ya understand. basically, ya body has glitched into thinking that it's brewing." Doc explains softly, "but there may also be that one in a trillion chance that ya somehow started brewing with ink's offspring."

"*run further tests." Nightmare hisses at him darkly.

"*can ya lift up ya vest as high as ya willing." Doc told Error coming closer to his side, "i want to see what stage ya on."

Error lifts up the vest and looks down- thin fine bone that looked like hairs, known as fossils was coming out from his inner ribs; they had begun to twirl downwards, wrapping onto his spine on the way- soon his whole insides would be cocooned in these fossils, filling in between in ribs to make them appear solid and connecting his pelvis.

Normally this was whiter than white on 'normal' skeletons, which caused their white bones to look grey compared to the fossils. Error's fossils that were growing was a strange inky black.

"*last stage of souling growth. ya are 'brewing'. the first stage of 'fossil'. skeletons can have up to two- nine shins." Doc told Error, who smiles at the word.

'Shin' was the skeleton term for baby, he had not heard it for a very long time, most skeletons just call them baby nowadays.

"*brewing can take up to two years. phantom brewing only lasts a few months." Doc went on staring intently at the fossils going downwards, he even had his phone out and appeared to be recording it.

"*why are you recording it." Nightmare growls out, looking ready to hit the scientist.

"*because. my king. i can check the video after to see if any soulings move down from our queen's soul." Doc said with a grin, he continues to stare having no fear of the nightmare, "once the fossil is in place it will be impossible to see through. also. the fossils will become harder than rock. as well the mother's bones when they brewing. soon error will go to sleep for a few weeks while his bones harden. to protect himself and his young. have ya been eating a lot lately?"

Error numbly nods.

"*that was ya bones preparing for the fossilising and hardening," Doc told him keeping his sockets and phone trained on what was happening in front of him.

Error was starstruck- he had brewed three times before and each time was an interesting experience. And each brewing was different. The longer they were left the stronger the shin would be.

The glitch also remembered that he could only brew one shin at a time thanks to his tiny soul fragment and each time there was a risk on him- but he was worlds stronger after becoming an ERROR. He should have no worries brewing this time around.

It ended to quickly for the glitch's likely. But now he had black fossils in between his red true ribs and his yellow false ribs. Error's spine was black but compare to the black of the fossil cocoon, it appears very dark grey; the same for his pelvis which was once black looking.

"*i'm going to check this footage." Doc told the glitching skeleton, the glitches had lessened a lot, "get some sleep. i'll make sure no one disturbs ya while ya harden."

Error felt his bones stiffen- he really wanted Ink there with him. Mates were might to be by their side, protecting them while they slept.

Doc turns and gives a look to Nightmare, who was also staring at the black cocoon.

"*i better be that shin's godfather if its there." Nightmare snaps at him as he turns and goes to leave the room, with Killer at his heels. The door shut behind them without making a noise.

"*this shin is gonna have a lot of godparents." Doc laughs at Error, "and off the record. i saw the souling. only one. for whatever reason. ya managed the impossible and are having a soulless creature's offspring. i want to do a little more research on this, my queen. is that ok with ya?"

Error takes his sockets off the knitted together fossils, dropping his vest and stares at his friend and nods at him an answer; The insane Sci Sans gives him a quick wink and hurries out of the room, delighted at his Queen's reply.

Shaking his skull the glitch lowers himself down onto the bed and curls around as if Ink would come along 'spooning' against him once more- much like he normally does now since it had seemed to have become Ink's favourite sleeping position with him even if they were in a middle of a fight.

Error half wonders if he should return home... then remembers he was not speaking with Ink and closes his sockets with a huff- his bones harden in place and there was a tiny pulse of life deep within him.

An Error made a mistake in thinking that he could not have offspring with a SOULless monster.

XD ~ DX

Error blinks awake.

He was laying on his side in bed...

Ink was spooning him... again...

The glitch was a very heavy sleeper; he could drown out any sounds that were not part of the norm and normally wake up to something out of place.

Something was out of place.

Firstly, he could have sworn Ink had been calling him from a distance.

Secondly.

Everything was bright and flickering in front of him. There was a rush of heat licking at his bones.

Error blinks, even with his blurry sight he could make out that he was not in his bed nor the same bed he fell asleep in.

The glitch listens intently to his surrounding, pass the roaring of the flames and his own static.

The ERROR frowns, he leans over slightly and elbows Ink in the ribs getting his mate's attention.

Ink stops spooning him, raising himself to leans over, causing Error to frown at the emotionless expression and the twin white dots in his sockets.

"*ERROR is alive?" Ink questions tilting his skull and leaning down closer to his face, "Ink's mate is alive?"

"*yes i'm alive! why is everything on fire?!" Error hisses back at him, trying to sit up- then he recalled that he was meant to be hardening for the next couple of weeks, "how long have i been asleep?!"

"*ERROR has been asleep for a long while." Ink informs him, which really did not answer the question, "Ink thought that ERROR was dead and went crazy."

"*went crazy? in what way crazy?!" Error snaps at him turning to face him fully, then looks around carefully- he had gone asleep in mad Sci's lab, right?

"*Ink found ERROR 'dead'. Ink went insane. Then Ink destroyed the whole building and those responsible for taking ERROR." Ink explains to him a in dull lifeless tone, "Ink kept going until the paints wore off. Then Ink wanted to die alongside ERROR. So returned here. Spooning."

Standing up lightning-fast and grabbing his moron of a mate into his arms bridal style, Error opens a glitchy portal and rushes through, narrowingly escaping the burning ceiling falling down on them.

Error blinks around, he was in Nightmare Manor- in his mad rush, his default acted up and took him to the last place he went to. The glitch saw that the place was in ruins but not on fire, meaning he was somewhere different since Doc's labs were right under the manor building.

Error turns around and stares into his still open portal, checking the gateway code. Then closed it.

"*echotale? why the hell was we there?" Error questions clearly confused, he gazes down at his SOULless mate who just watched him silently, "what the hell happened while i was hardening?!"

"*'Hardening'? Ink does not know what this means." Ink told him in that same voice and make no attempt to leave Error's hold.

"*hardening is what happens to skeleton mothers when they begin to brew." Error snaps at him, "ya call yourself a skeleton and don't know the basics of our breed?!"

"*'Brew'? 'Skeleton mothers'?" Ink says dully, his highly intelligently mind begin to shift into gear and worked out an answer, "Is Ink and ERROR having a baby?"

"*yes ya rainbow moron! now tell me what happened! i was hardening safely in doc's labs! so why were we in echotale?!" Error shouts at him, glaring hard.

"*ERROR. Ink's mate. Ink's mate is carrying Ink's baby." Ink said looking at Error in the socket, as if trying to work something out, "Then Ink needs to keep Ink's ERROR safe. That is what mates do. Yes? Ink kept ERROR safe. Ink kept ERROR safe by killing those monsters."

"*what monsters?" Error says a little uneasy, '*what if ink killed nightmare and his boys? no. we was in a different place. meaning it can't be nightmare.'

"*Oh. Is ERROR scared of Ink now?" Ink questions without any emotion, so different from the Ink that paint had blended together.

Error leans down and pushes his teeth against the SOULless wonder, kissing him hard.

"*i'll never be scared of a rainbow like ya. even a colourless one." Error said breathlessly as he drew back, looking into the now dark sockets of his mate.

"*Ink needs to get ERROR home." Ink suddenly told him like the seconds before had not happened- from his place in Error's arms, he creates a black inky portal on the ground- then looks to Error, "Go through mate."

With sockets filled with trust, the ERROR stepped through without a worry.

Error was falling, he held onto his mate, carefully shielding him from whatever landing.

Breaking the surface of the black paint, Error's rear end lightly hit against something soft as they land. With the way they fell he thought it was going to be a hard landing.

Error was sure this was not their home. At least, it did not smell like it and Error could not see clearly at the moment- Their home normally smells oddly like an art supply shop and a confectionery shop mixed together.

This place had the same scent as the tea room cafe Ink often drags him too.

"*where are we?" Error asks frowning deeply, he blinks when his vision clears and blinks towards Ink who had placed his glasses on his face... it always seemed like his mate carried these around with him now.

"Welcome home, son." A surprised voice utters out and turning he sees a Gaster wearing fancy clothes and a top hat.

"*who the hell are you?" Error growls out cradling Ink closer to him as another strange-looking Gaster made an appearance from behind. Error did not like Gasters.

"*Hello Father One and Father Two." Ink says dully, looking over his shoulder to see them.

"*Ah. I see you are lacking your paints, my dear boy." The same Gaster says with understanding coming in his sockets.

"*father what and what!?" Error cries out in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skeleton 101:
> 
> 'Brewing' the skeleton term for pregnant (*1):
> 
> Before brewing skeletons choice a mate to breed with (most skeletons mate for life)- a tiny soulings will appear on the 'mother's' SOUL and lives under the surface for five months (*2); during this time the soulings can easily die and return to the mother's magic. There are a few signs but it rather hard to be sure. Skeletons that realize must rest and up back on their magic output. They need a lot of food to prepare for the skeleton key that will later form.
> 
> When the brewing starts, thin hair-like bones called 'fossil' will appear on the inner sides of the mother's ribs- they will then twist downwards like a tornado, taking the soulings down with them. The fossils will harden into a cocoon known as a 'skeleton key'. It is very hard- almost unbreakable. The mother will then find a safe place to rest and harden their own bones for a few weeks- and while not as hard as their key, their bones will be very strong during this period.
> 
> 'Shin' the skeleton word for baby: Brewing last for two years(*3).
> 
> They come out nine inches long and are very soft. Over the next few hours, they go through a phase called 'blasting' where marrow can magic continually covers their tiny bones until they are about the size of a three-year-old (size comparing to human infant).
> 
> Shins learn to walk a few days after brewing and follow their mother around.
> 
> Shins will remain never grow- however, after six years of being shins they will enter into a different stage through 'blasting' off again. The blasting this time will crack their bones open and liquid bone the colour of the magic would pour out, completely covering their existing bones. This hardens into the larger bones.
> 
> 'Skully' the skeleton word for child.  
> After the blasting of the shin, skullies appear. They are the size of ten-year-old children. This period will determine what kind of magic they will grow into- depending on training, experience and love. They will remain as a skully for eight years when they will have their next blasting stage.
> 
> 'Lesser Skeleton' or 'Lesser' the skeleton word for teenager.
> 
> After this blasting, the size of the lesser skeleton will vary greatly. This is also the time when they will move away from their mother's care.  
> They will have their last blasting around four to five years and become 'skeletons'; whatever size they blast into will mainly how they will remain for their lifetime (*4).
> 
> (*1. Also to be noted, some skeleton has been known to breed without a mate.)  
> (*2. For a skeleton without a mate, this could take anywhere from three to twenty years)  
> (*3. For a skeleton that breeds without a partner, their brewing stage lasts ten years. They can only brew one at a time.)  
> (*4. Unless they reach a higher form of skeleton monsters. Such as 'Higher Skeleton', 'Skeleton Lord', 'Skeleton King' or 'Skeleton Emperor'.)


	18. Doing something together

  
  


  
Ink's orbits open- then he stares at the darkness in his room. The dark meant it was 'night'.

There was a dull ache in his spine, meaning he had been hit hard enough for him to feel it- with him being one of the strongest Sanses in the multiverse, there were only a few others that could actually hit him and he feel pain from it.

Slowly sitting him, he realizes that he was against the wall, his legs tangled up in his bed sheets; his sockets travelled up the length of the wall and he sees the dent in it.

Ink: 109,101,84. Wall: 0.

Ink snickers at the made-up number- it may be higher... but he knew he was going to have to fix that again...

Kicking the covers off of him Ink pulls himself up and wanders over to the bed... the fitted bed sheet was a mess like someone had struggled in them.

Ink stands there, listening, feeling that something was out of place.

Then he knew what it was.

Ink could not hear the soft static noise that was constantly around his mate.

"*Error?" Ink calls out and waits for an answer.

Spotting his brown scarf at the end of the bed he goes over and picking it up, reads through some of the contents; in bold lettering, it read:

[Had a fight with Error. He no speak to me. :( ]

"*pff- that explains why you're not answering." Ink said with an amused smile; glancing over to the clock that Error had installed, the artist hated clocks- he sees that 'night' was only halfway through.

Ink frowns.

Error may not have slept before living with him, but after a few years, the glitch would sleep the whole night and not wake up for anything or anyone, even Ink. So it was a now rare sight for him to be up and about during this time.

"*Err~or~!" Ink sang out lightly, the paints he had early was already half out his system, "Should I take some or not?"

Ink wanders over to his clothes and started to dress, grinning at his nude self in the mirror- Ink always slept nude. Error used to sleep nude too until he discovered those nightgowns and took a big liking to them.

Deciding it was not worth it, Ink creates an orange paint and threw it against the wall and taking a running jump, dives through. On the other side gravity tires to claim him as he came from the flooring. His feet land on the kitchen floor and he tilts his skull at the dark kitchen.

Error was not here.

"*Come on Error! Give me a sign you're here!" Ink calls loudly walking over to the light switch and flooding the large room with bright light. The artist carefully looks around, searching for his mate.

A numb feeling of dread settles in his bones.

Even if Error was not speaking to him, he would have made an appearance to him, even if it was to glare. And surely he would hear him when he moved around, Error could not go anything quietly thanks to what Error calls his 'default setting' on his audio for his 'walk cycle'.

Making another portal of green paint, he steps through and came into their bedroom once more. With quick steps he came to his side of the bed and sat down, then grabs his phone off his bedside table and tapping a few buttons, he calls his mate.

A piece of loud glitchy music played: ERRORLOVANIA.

Slowly turning Ink stares at the place where it was coming from- on the other side of the bed. Turning and crawling over the large mattress, he looks down on Error's side. There on the floor and under the glitch's unfinished knitting project, was his mate's phone. It seemed to have been knocked on the ground as if Error had gotten up in a hurry.

Ink did not know what to think.

Error was gone.

"*Did Error dump me?" Ink questions himself, there was a pulse of darkness within him, "...Ah! That right! Dream told him to contact him if Error did a runner!"

Ink looks around for his phone, under the pillow, on both bedside tables, on the dresser, everywhere on the bed.

It was in his hand the whole time.

Quickly ending the call with Error's phone, which had gone onto voice mail, he rings Dream's number and waits. Dream had drummed it into him, that if Error should ever vanish call right away in order to put Under Starlight under lockdown or check if Error has accessed it at already.

Ink puts it on loudspeaker... his hand had been shaking so much it had been clicking against the side of his skull.

Dream answers.

"*Ink? Is everything okay?" Dream asks sounding a little breathless through the speaker.

"*I can't find Error!" Ink yells at the phone, "I woke up and he was gone!"

"*Understood. Do not panic!" Dream told Ink, which was properly more for himself than Ink, then was mumbling in the background, "We have trained for this- Cross! Cross! Wake up please- No- Error has gone- yes I know! Ink- No, you can not!- Ink I will be there soon."

The call cut off and dropping the phone, Ink went over to the bed and flops down onto his back.

There had always been a chance of Error leaving him. So many monsters had mentioned it to many times for it to sink into Ink's mind.

Closing his sockets he pictures Error's smiling face, he had painted him enough to get an image of him there... however, one day he might not be able to recall it.

"*It's too weird." Ink hears his own voice speak in an emotionless way, "Why would ERROR leave?"

"*why would my mate leave me?!" Ink says again, this time a little broken sounding.

"*Why would Error leave?" Ink said opening his sockets, he rolls over to his front and stares hard at Error side...

Suddenly the artist held his skull, his thoughts wild. Nothing but white noise filled the air and his paints start to blend not in a nice way.

"*What if ERROR was taken." Ink's emotionless voice broke through the haze.

Suddenly the white noise that was in his mind cleared. And he stares ahead seeing nothing.

Getting up he crawls over and once again looks at the knitting, it was unheard of for Error to knock over his carefully made projects, he took a lot of pride in them. Unless he was rushing but that did not make sense. For what reason would he be rushing? And why was he so by the floor.

"*Perhaps we were attacked. Error knocked us to the floor and hid us under the sheets to protect us." Ink hisses to himself, his paints mixing slowly, he did not have enough to let them take hold of his fully.

With a flash of light Dream appears, followed by Cross and Blue all looking grim.

"*How are you, my friend?" Dream says stepping forward looking at him with sadness, "I did keep warning you of this day."

"*Dream. I don't need an 'I told you so'. I need your help!" Ink snaps at his friend darkly, "I don't think he left! I think Error was taken!"

"*Taken?" Dream says with a heavy sigh, then shakes his skull, behind him Cross and Blue look at each other in sorrow, "Did you _really_ think Error loved you?"

Ink fell silent. The answer was 'yes'.

"*I doubt Error could love anyone other than himself." Cross spoke up in angry, and no one stopped him, "Face it Ink! Error only took up your offer because he wanted to get closer to Doodle Sphere, not because he 'loves' you!"

Ink stares at Cross with a black expression.

"*INK! HAVE YOU HAD ANY PAINT SINCE WAKING UP?" Blue says stepping forward, walking in front of Ink's line of sight so as not to stare at Cross.

"*No. I can feel them wearing off." Ink told them with a sigh, he touches the paints he always carried with him on his front- they were always with his clothes, but these were half full since he did not refill them before going to bed, planning to do it in the morning.

"*I will have some of my warriors stationed here." Dream said to him, knowing Ink only liked a few monsters in the Doodle Sphere at a time, "And I have some checking the access code to Under Starlight as well as our allies' universes."

Suddenly Dream's radio went off, he quickly held it to his 'ear' and turns his back to the group, answering it softy as he heads to a corner.

"*What!? Nightmare was?!" Dream all but screamed out, he spun back to his lover and friends, "I have to go! My brother needs me!"

"*Wait about Error!" Ink questions as Dream open a bright portal.

"*Nightmare is more important!" Dream calls out and hurries through.

Everyone follows behind.

Ink frowns he had not known why he had followed, or why Dream's words had made his paints blends uncomfortably making him want to punch him. Ink doubted his friend would like that.

XD ~ DX

The skeleton an 'OC' skeleton, not a Sans, if Ink had to guess, who was monologuing loudly.

If it had been any other time Ink would have laughed at this monster and his group of merry men behind him.

But it was not any other time and Ink was not laughing.

Ink had not been listening to everything he was ranting about but he picked out some main points.

They were 'loyal followers' of Dream. The said that they were going to help Dream to 'cleanse the multiverse of evil'. Starting with something Dream could not do. Kill Nightmare.

The leader told them how snuck 'one of their own' into Nightmare ranks. And learnt all the Gloom and Doom Boy's strengths and weaknesses.

And then they started to talk about Error...

...and how he brainwashed the Protector.

Ink's paints had mixed inside of him and were making him cry, tears poured out of his sockets as they explained how they took the Destroyer from his bed and ended him once they brought him there and that he was nothing but his dust was left in their basement.

Then the leader took out a blue nightgown. One that Ink knew well.

The toss it in front of Ink as a tribute.

Strange black dust was all over it.

The paints blended into something ugly.

'''''''''

''''''''

'''''''

''''''

'''''

''''

'''

''  
'  
'

'

All around him was chaos, screams of mercy, cries of pain.

Ink no longer cared- the arts had been eaten up and some even vomited up. So now, he was nothing but a blank. A void of all emotion, going over on only by his mind alone.

And when they did he did not give them mercy as his blended self had, who only attacked them and let them live. No, he made sure he ended which one as painfully as he could.

Glancing over his shoulder he sees Dream staring at him in terror, trying to drag his brother through a portal.

Ink turns his back to him- he needed to collect his mate's dust. That was all that mattered right now.

Most of the enemy was dust too, the leader had run when he saw the powerful skeleton begin to move. That 'OC' had so confidence in that Ink was being controlled and the ERROR could no longer reach his mind, it was laughable.

Ink let out a dry hollow laugh, spooking the remaining to cry out- he turns to them. The artist was not going to leave anyone behind.

Ink wandered endlessly throughout the underground of this place. Until he came to a strange building in the hot lands that seemed out of place. Thinking this must be some sort of base of there, he went to destroy it.

Ink stalked through the building, kicking in doors and ripping the rooms apart.

How long had it been since he had seen ERROR?

Blank Ink pauses to think.

When he did, he hears a soft crackling and hissing noises.

The Blank Ink closes his orbits, listening intently.

And he found where it was coming from.

Quickly breaking down the metal door like it was paper, he slowly walks inside and sees a bed. Upon this bed was his mate.

Ink felt no joy. No love.

But he understands that ERROR was important to him and needed to be cared for.

Blank Ink hurries over and halts in his tracks.

Error looked different. His bones had a strange shine to them like he was made of marble. There was also black dust surrounding his sleeping form. He was not wearing his nightgown but some shorts and a vest giving him a clear view of the damage done.

Ink studied his surrounding a little more and noticed the metal baseball bats leant against the walls and the side of the bed.

Ink went over and touched his mate, running a hand over his broken and cracked humerus. There were smaller creaks all over his bones, it looked like that had been beating the glitch for hours but could not break him fully.

Leaning over Ink stares at ERROR's skull. It had a lot of hairline creaks and one large break on his right side which was the side he was facing up since the glitch was laying sideways, bend and curled. The socket was clipped leaving a little triangle shape there.

"*Spooning." Blank Ink remembers what his mate was most likely waiting for by the way he laid, he leans over and gentle shakes the arm, "Mate. Mate. Its time to go home."

There was no reply.

Blank Ink continues to shake the stone Error and wondered.

"*Is this how ERRORs die?" Ink questions dully.

Suddenly a group of monsters rushes in, all with their magic ready.

Ink rose to meet them.

Suddenly the artist's clothes tore apart revealing his arms, from his black forearm bones, ink poured out and flowing around his form like snakes. The edges looked sharp.

One monster bravely sent an attack only for it to be knocked down easily, then a long flow of ink came at him, slicing at his neck, making his head go spinning off leaving a trail of swirling blood and dust in the air. The head broke into dust as it hit the floor, then the rest of the monster's body followed.

Soon the screams started.

Loud agonizing screams.

Soon the whole room had piles of dust scattered all around.

Ink went back over to the bed and looks down.

Then he climbs onto the bed and curls around his mate's body, spooning how he had done many times and closes his sockets. He felt no magic... there was going a soft static noise, which sounded like it was coming from behind a wall.

Blank Ink kept calling out loud to his mate and within himself. However, he knew without a SOUL his inner voice could never reach him. Still, he kept calling.

A loud explosion started and he knew it was from one of the room's he had visited.

Ink fell silent, yet still kept calling within himself. Hoping against hope that his SOULless voice would be heard.

Then he felt a sharp hit to his ribs and his orbits snap open- at first, he thought the monsters had returned, but that had come from in front.

Releasing his hold on ERROR he raising himself up and sees his mate struggling to turn to him. Bits of dust fell with each movement, have creaks began to deepen.

  
XD ~ DX

Ink's sockets snap open and he held onto Error tightly for a moment.

The artist had to try to work out just where he was for a moment.

Closing his sockets again, Ink cuddles closer to his Error, burying his face in the crook of his neck- he feels a gentle stroke as Error's arm came out and over to run his hand over his skull.

Ink did not regret taking his mate to his fathers' home- years ago he would have killed the ERROR he had dared come here. And now the same ERROR had made it to the same as stated as his fathers.

They had been staying at his fathers' house for the last three weeks- Ink had let no one into the universe. The only monsters he allowed close to his mate without worry, was his fathers.

In the end his fathers had to reason with him and he went to meet up with them. Error did not seem to like his fathers very much but was trying for Ink's sake.

Everyone learnt about Error's current situation- that he was brewing. Oddly enough, Ink's blue paint overshadowed his others when everyone kept claiming him that the child growing within Error could not be his.

Ink chose not to listen. Error told him that he had not made love with anyone else, he would stick by the glitch's words.

  
Currently, they were doing something together.

Ink questioned Error when they were getting married; his mate looked at him surprised at first and then just smiled.

So that was what they were doing, planning their wedding together.

Ink held Error close, listening to him as he went explaining how long skeleton's babes or shins, as the ERROR keep calling it, brew for, to what kind of cake they should have at the wedding.

Ink knew that Error was trying to keep the mind of his more darker thoughts that were worming their way in, causing his paints to blend within him in a much darker way.

Ink was sort of 'spooning' Error again. Error was sitting up in the sofa, with Ink behind him, holding him.

"* _is this ya default 't' pose now?_ " Error had once asked him with a laugh.

"* _ya doing ya best to act like a leech._ " The glitch said another time. Not seeming to mind.

Ink was clinging onto Error's back most of the time, refusing to let go. And the ERROR's pace did not even slow down with both the extra weight from the front and back when he walked about.

Sci told him that Error should be still sleeping, his harden stage should have not ended so quickly.

Lifting his skull up when Error stops stroking his skull, he sees the guestlist for their wedding. There was a lot of other papers on the coffee table spend out. They had been busy.

Ink smiles bitterly, he should be enjoying this- but with a threat of those 'followers of Dreams' still lurking.

Dream was trying to round these monsters up. No doubt to say sorry for not believing him when he told him that Error was taken.

Then his fathers walk him, Gaster was covering a tray with a tea set upon it, while Aster held a tray filled with different sandwiches- which were actually cakes made to look like sandwiches.

The older skeletons found a free place on the coffee table and began a graceful dance between them of placing cups with their saucers, 'sandwiches' with the cups and placed them in front of each skeleton.

Then they sat down together, opposite the younger skeletons.

Glancing across his sees his fathers watching him, he grins at them and they smile back.  
He knew that they believed Dream and Blue's words. That it was impossible for Error to have his offspring.

Sci also mentioned things like 'phantom brewing' meaning not really there, or even 'A brew' meaning Error brewed parthenogenesis...

With the phantom thing, it should last a couple of months and they can go back to normal, but with the A brew, it could last ten years... But because of how he woke up so fast from his harden, it was most likely just the phantom one.

Even way it meant Error did not cheat on him. Error did not find another mate.

Ink smiles happily, hugging onto his mate. So grunt at him a warning which he paid no heed to.

A dull feeling quickly took over, it was fear and dread in the background of his happiness.

The smile drops and he hides his face into the crook of his mate's neck once more.

For some reason that night kept repeating in his mind's eye- why could he not just forget about it like everything else?

He could not remember the night clearly, it came back in bits and pieces. The last thing he knew was the nightgown hitting the ground in front of him.

The next thing Ink knew he was with a grumpy Error calling him a leech. And he was with his fathers. In his fathers' universe and their house.

Dream filled in the blanks. Ink went insane after he discovering Error like he was. Dream barely managed to escape as well.

No one knew how they got into the Doodle Sphere, or how they had Nightmare- Nightmare had managed to escape not long after and returned to whatever universe he normally hid in.

'*I'm planning my wedding with Error.' Ink suddenly thinks, looking down at the papers in Error's hand.

"*what are ya giggling for rainbow leech?" Error asks him, making Ink turn to the glitch, "ya meant to be helping."

"*Sorry!" Ink said with a laugh, smirking at his new nickname- he had not even noticed he had been giggling.

"*so. did ya hear anything we said?" Error questions with a sigh.

"*You said something about something. Something." Ink answers with a proud grin, his fathers smile while Error groans and looked ready to throw the papers up into the air.

"*whatever. we'll have the wedding a month after dreamer' and that dog' wedding." Error told him pulling some papers out, "that way we'll see if its a phantom brew or not."

Ink nods his skull- he had chosen not to care about the thing growing inside of his mate.

They needed to get some good news out about Error.

So back and fore Ink and Error fought about their wedding. Ink wanted a grand one, letting the whole multiverse be a part of it somehow, while Error only wanted close friends and family in a hidden place.

The reason for needing to get some good news on Error... Ink half remembers the rumours- those 'followers' ready done a number on Error' good name. Somehow they had spread the word rather quickly on the fact that the Destroyer was brewing so should be greatly weakened. And how he had brainwashed Ink, how that the 'fake brew' was to bound the Protector to him.

The 'followers' failed to mention that had attacked a 'brewing' skeleton, taking him his bed in the middle of the night or how Error threw Ink to one side and hid him to keep him safe.

Ink leans back and looks down at the breaks in Error's right arm- it was being held his humerus together by a strong glue-like substance that Sci Sans applied since Error could not heal while in this stage. All his basic magic was being poured into the growing thing inside him, that was why he was meant to harden, to keep his joints from falling away.

The artist brushes a hand over the chip on his right socket, a creak was appearing along his zygomatic, connecting to it.

When Ink mentioned this to his fathers, they instantly liked Error- who looked at him dazed and rubs his broken skull claiming he did not remember doing that.

Ink just beamed at him, hugging him close.

"*i'm still not wearing a dress." Error mumbles to him darkly, picking up his plate and lets his tounges come out, taking the whole cake up in one gulp.

Ink watches closely his fathers' face as they took in this strange display- it was still funny.

The pair glances at each other and leaves to the room, taking out their trays and took the plate out of Error's hands before he could eat that too. As he had done the first couple of nights of staying there. Gaster did not want to lose any more of his nice plates.

"*Should we stop doing this for a while?" Ink asks him when the Gasters left the room, "you look ready to fall asleep."

"*i'm fine." Error grumbles back, leaning his skull towards, "i'm gonna have to leave some time ink. ya can't keep me trapped here forever."

"*But you will be safe here. No one can hurt you!" Ink told him firmly, frowning deeply, red in his socket pulse, "Together with me! We only need together! And we have my Dads! They're great! You should loosen up around them!"

"*ink..." Error growls out, he reaches for his sockets and pulls down his strings without any trouble, "i'll be fine. i can protect myself. it was just dumb luck that i started to harden at the same time they attacked. and I still need to do my job."

"*I can destroy for you." Ink offers sweetly, rubbing his cheek against Error's, "My mate no longer needs to do any of that! Just rest here and play with my Dads! And if that thing is in th-"

"*don't call it a thing!" Error snaps angry, "its ya shin too! we made it together! out of love!"

"*Error. You know that its impossible." Ink told him with a sigh, pulling away and standing up behind him on the sofa, he walks around and kneels down in front of Error, taking his hands he smiles at him happily, "I can't breed."

"*then want to make a bet?" Error says with a bold grin.

"*Oh?" Ink replies hearing the challenge in his tone, "Go on."

"*if i can prove to you that this is ya shin. then ya unlock this universe and let me wander about freely again as i have done in the past." Error told him proudly, leaning forward and bumping skulls with Ink to look him dead in the orbits, "well?"

"*Sure!" Ink agrees pushing against him lightly, then tauntingly says, "So how are you gonna that?"

Error suddenly leans back, making Ink fall into his lap. Then the glitch reaches for his black t-shirt with red words:

[If you can read this you are to close, BACK OFF!]

Error raised it over his skull and threw it to one side; allowing Ink to see all the creaks on his ribs- in between the red ribs was the solid black of the 'skeleton key' or the cocoon, did not raise full through them, so was saved.  
Error arm had been protecting, so most of his forearm was breaking and had to be puzzled back together. Ink had returned to that burned-out building and collected the pieces.

There was a small break on the 'key' close to Error's hip, his right femur had been badly damaged too and was missing a large chunk of it in the centre of it, Error had filled it in with his own strings and tied it above and below -oddly his shin bones were barely touched. Same with his left side, which was the side he had been laying on.

"*ok. touch it." Error told him with a smirk.

"* _Well hello lover~_!" Ink breathes out causing Error's skull to flush, the artist's sockets filling up with pink hearts.

"*don't think i won't kill you!" Error cries back, reaching down he grabs hold of Ink's hands and places them in the middle of the 'key'.

The two skeletons sat there in silence.

"*I don't feel anything...?" Ink asks tilting his skull to the side while looking at the black cocoon.

"*wait for it." Was all Error says grinning in triumph, as if he had already won.

The pair sat there for a little while longer, both staring at the black thing.

At one point Aster walks in and on seeing them like that, spinning around on his heels and grabbing his own mate who was walking behind him and spun him too, to leave the room.

This made Ink laugh.

He laughs for a little while before his sockets changed to question marks. The artist stares intently at his hands.

They felt wet and sticky.

"*Are these things meant to bleed?" Ink questions to Error, tilting his skull from side to side trying to work out what was happening.

"*no. they are meant to feel like stone. they ain't meant to 'bleed'." Error answers with a grin, "why don't ya pull ya hand away and have a look."

Ink did what was asked of him, slowly he peels his hands away and turns his palms towards him. And studies the black inky damp that came from there. Frowning he reaches for the cocoon again and ran a hand over it.

Black liquid ran down.

"*for the record. again. it's not meant to be doing that." Error told him grinning, "the key is bleeding ink. mmm? i wonder why that is?"

"*Wait! Wait! So all this time you've been blaming me for puking in the bed during the night! It has been this!" Ink screams out glaring at the cocoon.

"*wha- tch. that's not the issue here!" Error snap at him, grabbing the t-shirt and trying to get it back over his skull.

"*I think it certainly is!" Ink cries out happily, placing his hands on his hips and sticking his 'nose' into the air, "You have yelling me every morning! When you should be yelling at that little inking thing!"

"*so i made a mistake. it happens." Error growls back shaking his skull.

"*No! Say sorry!" Ink pouts at him, leaning forward and raising his chin up, "With a kiss!"

Error gives him an amused look, then leans down and gives him a quick kiss.

"*now then. about you unlocking the universe..." Error says to him with a bold.

"*...unlocking what?" Ink says in confusion, tilting his skull, but his sockets held a star and a triangle, so he was lying.

"*the universe." Error said plainly frowning at him.

"*Which universe?" Ink asks with a loud humming.

"*this one!" Error snaps his socket glitching slightly.

"*This one what?" Ink questions what a true frown now, tilting his skull, a question mark appears in one socket.

"*this universe. the one we're in. unlock the universe." Error snaps at him, trying to make himself clear.

"*Unlock the universe? Why?" Ink replies his voice held true confusion now and both sockets lit up with question marks.

"*we had an agreement. if i could prove to you that this was ya shin. then you would unlock the universe and let me go back to how everything was before." Error quickly says all in one breath, Ink could tell he was ready to blow.

"*Er...mmm?" Ink hums to himself and picks up his scarf, making Error blink, then reads through the contains, "Can't find anything that says I agreed to this."

"*oh. my. life." Error hisses out covering his sockets with his hands, "i swear one day. i'll make ya life a living hell."

"*Aww~ You're so cute Error!" Ink told him happily, even though he was very confused. For some reason, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his bones.

Jumping to his feet, he leaps onto the sofa and came around the back of Error and settles down behind him, cuddling close.

"*Oh yeah! We was planning our wedding together!" Ink cries out when he notices the paperwork on the coffee table. A sudden joy runs through him, "Now! Where were we?! The guest list? The flowers? The cake?"

Then frowning he noticed that his hands were wet and stick... did he puke...?

...he quickly wipes it off on the front of Error's t-shirt.


	19. In formal wear

It was the day of the wedding.

Dream and Cross's wedding.

And Error was dressed up to the nines.

In a suit that looked like Ink had stolen right out of Mob Tale.

Error hung closes to the wall, slicing along it, making sure his heels touch the floor before his whole foot. Because what Ink did not mind, was had =that loud sound he makes when walking only happens when he was walking normally. Walking with his weight on his heels could cut off the sound like someone had switch this sound effects off.

Error was just glad it was his own wall back in the Doodle Sphere rather than his 'future father-in-laws' which he finally free from. It was a fun place to visit but he did not want to live there.

One on one with each he could handle, but when two or three were in the same room, it was insane.

The glitch peels himself off of the wall and carefully lifts one leg up and gentle sets his heel down first, then pushes his foot them. He repeated this pattern until he was by the landing's bannister and leans upon, listening intently to the stillness of the house. Only the sound of his own static could be heard.

"*ah. heaven." Error comments on the silence.

Ink was meant to be helping Dream, however, he kept leaving his post in favour of checking up on Error all morning. It seems Ink, at last, felt it safe enough for him to be all his own.

Which was stupid.

Error had been back to work for a few days now.

Ripping out rotten glitches from the multiverse felt good again. Ink had been fussing over him but Sci Sans confirmed that his destroying universes, which takes a lot of magic to pull off, was not harming him or the shin in any way- since his strings seemed to come from a different source... which lead to more questions.

...that had no answers...

Also a few days ago, poor Dream had to do yet another speech to the inhabitants of Under Starlight, informing them of Ink and Error' upcoming wedding in a month and explaining that the child did belong to Ink.

There was a huge uproar about it.

Most were demanding for Ink to end the ERROR's life or trap him into the Anti-Void.

Others told them to wait until the child was born before their wedding- which would be in two years' time.

After a couple of days of debate, Ink and Error's wedding was pushed back until the child was born, while they were going to replaced what was already planned, with a baby shower- Error never heard of this thing. He was more enraged that a group of monster he never met got to choose when he could get married to his mate. Ink just stared blankly at Dream, the golden skeleton just kept saying it was for the good of peace. 

The whole thing was overshadowing another joyful event; Dream's wedding.

Error still crept through the house, just in case- it was still hours until the wedding so he had a lot of time to meet up with Nightmare- The ERROR had not forgotten his promise to Nightmare and how he was going to sneak him in.

Now that Dream finally had a firm hold of Ink, the artist would be busy most of the day and would not pay attention to what the glitch was doing.

"*yeah. its seems ink is gone." Error said to himself, allowing himself to walk normally now.

A sound behind him made him spin around... Darkness there and nothing more.

Error frowns and then walks normally, the broken noise of him walking across a marble floor sounded out as he walks across the soft carpet of their living room.

The glitch plays with his bow tie before opening a glitchy portal and walking through, into Nightmare's Stronghold. Dream' followers had done a number on Nightmare Manor and it could not be returned to.

Error had already spoken with his friend on the phone and managed to meet up when he was gathering some data for an upcoming patch. They managed to exchange a few words and gateway codes when Ink came bouncing in.

The portal opened in the middle of a courtyard. Thankfully Error was the one who half set up this place, so he could portal through it, while others could not- he closes the portal behind him and opens another to Nightmare's office.

As he comes through he glares at Nightmare's dog, Cross. Who returns the glare with pure hate in his sockets.

Cross was sent to Dream to become a spy for Nightmare, to become close to the golden skeleton- the only problem was that Cross was never _went_ to get that close.

The ERROR grins evilly when he noticed that Cross was bound up with magic rope.

"*What are _you_ doing here?" Cross hisses to Error, he struggles in the hold for a moment.

"*nightmare is my best friend. remember." Error told him wandering over to the dark creature who sighs, "so what's happening. are ya still gonna be nightmare' dog and dream' mate?"

"*error is right. choose now." Nightmare says to him, glancing toward Error for a moment.

Nightmare had told Error that he thought Cross was a double spy a long time ago, however it was not him who came into their ranks and took Error and Nightmare that night.

It seemed to have been a Lust, who was in love with Dream and joined Dream's followers that were called 'Dream Catchers' ... the Lust Sans came to them disguised as a Lust Fell.

"*i am firing you cross." Nightmare told them, making the white and black dressed Sans growl at him, "you make your bed. it is time you lay it in."

Cross bows his skull.

"*leave." Nightmare spat and cuts the rope with a tentacle, "don't you have a wedding to get to? and you're not even dressed."

Cross stood from where he was kneeling and opens a portal, stepping through it without a word.

"*i bet he was a spy. if he was really loyal. he would have fought to win ya favour a little more." Error told him, then glances over, "ya gonna be alright? you liked him didn't ya?"

Nightmare felt him a deadly glare.

"*i don't need anyone so disloyal. traitorous dog." Nightmare growls out walking to the sofa in the office, he motioned for Error to sit across from him, "thanks to those 'dream catchers' that dusted my boys . and no doubt reset back into their own worlds."

"*all of them?" Error questions, glancing around at the shadows as he sat down.

"*yes. all of them. those freaks did their homework." Nightmare snarls out, "and dream set up barriers and made sure that if my boys ever went back into their worlds. they would have a happy ending."

Error frowns deeply.

"*what... what will you do now?" Error questions him, "this is a set big to ya plans. will ya find and get them back?"

"*why do you bother helping me?" Nightmare suddenly threw back a question, Error understood he was angry at the whole thing, "you know what i'm trying to do. and i know that you don't like it. so why do you always help me? do you think i'll never reach my goal?"

"*that's why we are allies first and friends after huh?" Error says smiling brightly at him, "i don't care. i really don't care. we help each other. remember. returning favours. making weird promises. like today."

"*oh shut it." Nightmare hisses at him, "how are you going to get me inside?"

Error reaches up and pulls at his strings, "*i've been playing with my codes again. i can wrap my eternal strings around ya soul. and the darkness should retreat. and you will return to the skeleton you once was."

"*really? will dream remember what i look like?" Nightmare thinks aloud with a hum.

"*we'll find you something to wear that hides ya features if ya want." Error says grinning, "ink has this thing called the 'forever wardrobe' where he stores all of his past outfits. not only stuff he made for himself. but others."

"*i see. fine do it." Nightmare says firming, getting to his feet, "i still have this thing that doc gave him. it should hide my aura."

Nightmare held up a brooch, it was deep blue and had a white crescent moon around it. The rim looked like gold.

Error pulls more strings out and threw them at his friend's chest- Nightmare grunts in discomfort as his dark SOUL was lightly pulled out. The ERROR wraps a few more around it and soon it happened.

The tar-like ooze known as darkness began to wiggle- then it came away from Nightmare and the glitch saw a part of the white skeleton under there.

It wiggled and wiggled, then dives deep into the cold black SOUL. Nightmare fell back on the sofa stunned.

And Error was stunned too.

Nightmare had always been just slightly taller than Ink, however, he lost all his height and more. Because Nightmare was not a skeleton, nor a lesser skeleton but a skully. A child.

Against the deep black clothes that now hung loosely around him, pure glowing white bones shone out like shining moonlight. Shocked sockets filled with two coloured purple eyelights blinks at him. The lighter colour of purple was curved, making it look like a crescent moon against the darker purple.

"*ya a skully?!" Error says in complete shock disbelief.

"*error please. i am an adult inside." Nightmare said a surprisingly gentle tone came from his jaws, "i ate the apple as a child."

"*a child stuck in an adults body? sounds like something out of a bad fanfiction." Error told him looking up and down.

"*what?" Nightmare blinks at him, frowning deeply.

"*i said. it explains why ya never even tried to make a move on cross." Error replies still looking at him in shock, "ya clothes are hanging."

Error came over to where his friend sat and flops down beside him; he summoned a tiny redbone the size of a needle and rubbed it against his left socket, drawing out some of his string.

Leaning over he starts rolling up Nightmare black jogging pants, then sewed them up. The light drags the oversize black jacket off, then rolls up the sleeves of the purple jumper under it, sewing it up.

He then dragged the jumper up, making Nightmare 'tch' loudly towards him, then made a belt to keep it from falling.

Once done Error pulls away.

"*do not mother me error." Nightmare told him in that same hauntingly soft voice, filled with warmth and kindness. The death glare being sent his way sort of ruined the whole image.

"*'course not." Error says grinning boldly, "come on. let's go before ink comes looking for me or something."

Error opens a glitchy portal and standing goes through it, with little Nightmare following behind.

They came into Error's bedroom he shared with Ink.

"*do not coo at me." Nightmare hisses, "do not forget that i am one of the deadest creatures in the multiverse and can end you if i must."

Error opens the 'Forever Wardrobe'. The two friends looked at each other and back at the sheer amount of clothes that were inside.

"*error. are we going to get lost in there?" Nightmare questions him, frowning at the inside that seemed to go on... forever!

"*i'll tie a string to the bed frame." Error said taking some string from his sockets and turning he threw it towards the frame- it tied on and the glitch faces the wardrobe once more. Then held up his index finger on his right hand, which was connected to it, "ok. let's go."

Error took Nightmare's hand and lead him in.

To which Nightmare realizes and pulls his hand away with a deadly hiss. Only making the ERROR laugh.

XD ~ DX

Error was sure it was called 'Forever Wardrobe' for a different reason. It took forever to find the right fitting clothes and even then Nightmare did not like them. And the glitch did not blame his friend.

Nightmare or Moon Night as Error told him they should call him at the wedding, wore traditional middle eastern style clothing that's completely white. There was a white cloth over his lower half of his skull and one upon his skull with a gold band holding it in place.

That brooch held a cape around him, it was pinned on his right side of his collarbone.

There was a white sash around his middle which held a short sword.

Error was happy too, because looking down, the white cloth around his skull came out slightly, hiding his sockets from view. If Dream happened to look over, he could not see them.

Nightmare just glad it was all over.

However there was no shoes to go with them, so Nightmare just said he could go without. But Error keeps pointing out that his bones were very unique, the way it shone out... and at times it had a purple glow to it too.

"*ok. let's go." Error grumbles more tired than when he destroys a universe. They had been at it for hours and he was actually starting to worry that they might miss the wedding itself- he held out a hand to Nightmare, "i told ya before. we can't portal in this place. hold onto me. it will be faster this way."

Nightmare grumbles darkly and took the offered hand, then the glitch pulls the little skeleton and lifts him into his hands. To which Nightmare began to shout bloody murder as he was carried towards the exit.

For what seemed like another eternally, they made it to the exit and went through with a heavy sigh from the pair.

Error walks to the middle of the room and places his friend and straightens his aching back. The hardening process made the joints of his bones come together without the use of magic. It was hard to move around, but the glitch ignored all pain and discomfort.

"*Whoa! Error! Is our child here already?" Ink's voice came from somewhere and the two friends spin around to see him standing there smiling at the little skeleton.

"*no. of course not!" Error snaps at him, only making him smile more, "i'm babysitting."

"*Aw~ Getting ready for when our own little shin is here!" Ink asks in delight, he bouncing over making Nightmare rush around his friend's back, and slightly hide behind Error, gripping onto his legs.

"*do not let him touch me." Nightmare hisses to his best friend, who stared down at him.

"*ok. ink. don't touch him. and do not prank him." Error says with narrowed sockets, knowing that his mate would do something like that.

"*Sure take away my fun!" Ink says with a loud sigh, making Error raise a brow at him.

"*just how much yellow have ya had today?" Error questions looking towards the clock, it was just mid-afternoon, the wedding was in the evening a couple of hours away. Then looks back at Ink... up and down.

Ink looked good in his formal wear- Dream had demanded he tear a suit instead of the dress like the artist wanted. So now Ink was wearing a fancy pale blue suit- with a colour sash around his middle- hidden without there his vials- Dream had also forbidden for him to wear his brown scarf and a lot of other added stuff he wanted.

"*Do you the suit, mate? Does it _suit_ me?" Ink asks him in delight, striking a different pose with each word.

Error blinks.

"*excuse me. but can we start going now?" Nightmare spoke up breaking Error out of his thoughts.

"*oh yeah." Error mumbles, when he realizes that he still had to get his friend pass the gatekeepers, "we'll go with ink. and ink..." his mate's sockets filled with question marks, "we borrowed some clothes. hope ya didn't mind."

"*Of course not! Help yourself anytime!" Ink told him overly cheerfully, making the pair spet back, "And Error. You look like you need some more clothes too." Ink told him, making Nightmare glance his way to see the reason why.

Error looks down- his whole centre completely drenched in ink.

"*ugh. its not even out and it has puked on me as many times as you have." Error growls out in dismay, only making Ink laugh at him.

"*It's fine! I'll make you another set!" Ink told him happily starting his mission, the artist brings out his close companion the giant brush that Error always forgets the name too, "Now my mate! Take off those wet clothes!"

While Ink began to paint a new set- a dark grey with blue, Error starts to remove the old ones.

Nightmare was hissing under his breath at the two stupid mates. He turns his back to give them space when Ink began helping because Error was still a little stiff. The two had no sense of modesty, one did not care and the other did not think to care.


	20. Dancing

Ink had his arms around Error's neck, pushes their sternums together as they slowly move around on the dance floor. Error had his hands resting on his hips like he was holding a boom or something. It made the artist want to laugh.

"*Good wedding right?" Ink spoke up, at last, they had just been slowly, spinning around in silence for a while now.

Because of who the Destroyer was, they had been given a place to dance alone- however many hovered around, just staring at the pair.

Error who kept glancing over to where his little friend was, turns his attention back to Ink.

"*very nice. they loved the flowers. that's the main thing." Error replies then glance over to Cross who was speaking to a Lust Sans, the way Error's sockets narrowed through his glasses lens, make Ink want to be on guard- he knew that expression, seen it countless times- his mate was preparing for something big.

Ink looks back towards Cross for a moment, who seemed to be having some sort of disagreement with the Lust Sans. Error's little friend kept, whose name he did care to remember, was glaring at those two as well.

"*Everything okay?" Ink had to ask, it was driving him crazy. Suddenly Error picked up speed and spun him sharply around, making him giggle.

"*fine." Error replies and turns his attention back to him and smiles, he takes his hands off Ink's hand and pushes slightly away; taking both hands he spun him around so that Ink had his arms crossed over his chest and leaning his spine into Error's sternum.

Ink grins and rolls his hips to the beat of the music while his mate just steps from side to side.

"*i'm just surprised that cross was the one to wear the dress." Error continues, speaking close to his 'ear', "i thought that dog was wearing a suit like dream would."

"*I know!" Ink said with a laugh, he pulls out from Error's arms and turns gracefull to face him, then taking his glitching hands, the artist took the lead, moving to the music, "I was so surprised them they came to me and ask to design the dress!"

"*could have given me a warning?" Error said with a hint of a smirk, keeping up with Ink's pace even with his bones harden as they were.

"*Wonder what Cross and that Lust Sans are talking about?" Ink hums loudly, titling his skull as he stares over to them.

Error brings him closer and wraps his arms over Ink's shoulders and just rested them there, grinning boldly, Ink takes hold of the glitch's hips tightly, then slowly slides them behind and let come to the lower spine.

Ink forces them to pick up speed and twirls them around and around, humming to the music as he went. Then he leans backwards, bending his spine and smiling brightly when Error easily took his weight by putting his hands at the back of his neck while he held onto the spine.

Giggling escapes as they continued to spin.

After a while he brought himself up and flops against Error's front, resting his chin on the glitch's shoulder. His giggling stops with a heavy sigh- he loved the glitches buzz against him.

Of course, Ink could feel the hard lump fused to Error's middle. It did not glitch like the rest of his mate, he was not sure if he liked that or not.

Ink opens his sockets and then frowns, he could not remember even closing them.

Pushing himself away he facing the glitching skeleton and frowns deeply; Error was glaring at something over his shoulder. So Ink forces them to turn and 'dance' so that they both got to see what the glare was about.

Ink only stare Dream, Cross was nowhere to be found now- but in the happy golden skeleton's arms was Error's little friend. Dream was holding up him close to him, having an under his femurs, the other arm was up and out, holding the little skully's hand as they danced around.

Ink could barely see the child's face. The times the turn and he could see, he noticed that the child looked kind of sad. Purple eyelights kept looking over to Error.

Ink pouts, half wondering if this was now their future would be, him having to share Error's attention with a tiny creature. It first rising a shin with his mate sounded great, a new and unique adventure. However the more he thought about it, the more he realizes that he would not be able to do half as fun stuff like before.

Ink turns to look at Error, who was staring at the child still.

And a speck of doubt worms its way into his thoughts.

Could he really be someone's mate? Could he really be something's father? A protector?

Ink had liked the idea of Dream setting up a place, this universe and bringing everyone together... but so much was expected of him. They demanded his time and attention in a different way as before, when normally he would interact with others and be on his way freely.

And he had no confidence in raising a child. Something that needed lots of love and attention. Which was the thing he wanted more. It was laughable really... a SOULless creature having a child when he could not ever hope to return that love.

And Error... Ink had not wanted something as much as Error for a long time. It came back around to, what if he grew bored? At the moment he 'care' about his mate, wanted to be with him and protect him... wanting to spend every waking moment together.

How long would that last for?

Ink buries his face into Error's chest, hiding his sorrowful expression as his blue paint overtook him.

And he felt Error's arms come around his back, one hand held between his shoulder blades while the other cradled the back of his skull.

"*i'm right here ink." Error's glitching voice spoke to him, "and i'll always be here whenever ya need me. my dear mate."

Ink smiles bitterly at those words but held onto the glitch tighten and nods his skull in acknowledgment.

A sudden cry made the pair split up and turn- they stared in shock and horror as Cross tries to drag the little child off of Dream.

"*This is Nightmare!" Cross roars loudly, his face hardens in hate.

Ink noted that Dream did not look very surprised by this news, in fact, it was looking at Cross with a hint of angry at how he was roughly holding the child's arm.

Error began to move but Ink held him into place.

"*Error. If you help Nightmare in the open, you'll lose all the trust you've built up." Ink told him quickly in a low tone, keeping his face free of any emotion.

"*i brought him here." Error tries to hiss back but because the glitch had no control over his pitch, tone or volume, everyone heard.

Soon Dream's guards had surrounded them, pushing back the shocked guests.

Error releases his hold of Ink and rushes towards Nightmare. Nightmare who meant be in a child's form still had enough power to tear himself off of Dream and pull out of Cross's firm hold.

The two friends met in the middle, growling in rage at the oncoming guards.

Ink merely stood there, watching from the sidelines as this unfolded.

Error had chosen this, so what could he do? So the artist did nothing.

"*error! free my soul!" Nightmare yells at the ERROR, with a surprisingly soft and gentle voice that made Dream's sockets swell up with tears.

Nightmare took a big risk by removing his SOUL from his ribs and having it on full display- a blacker than black apple-shaped SOUL with Error's eternal strings tied around it many times.

The glitch reaches out with both arms outstretched, ready to take the strings away-

The ERROR's arms suddenly explored and pieces of harden bone flew in every direction.

With wide sockets, Ink turns towards the one who threw the attack.

It was Dream.

He still had his bow out and in his stance.

Dream also looked shocked at his own actions.

Error then did something he had not done in over a year.

He crashed.

Nightmare tore off the clothe on his skull and glares at his brother filled with hate and pain, he grabs his own SOUL and forces the darkness out himself; part of the darkness was freed, only not at its former power.

Nightmare tore open a black portal and grabbing the crashed Error with his lone tentacle, he threw them both into it.

Stunned silence...

Then the guards and guests all cheered at their mighty leader, who single-handedly stopped the Destroyer and drove the Nightmare away.

Through all the cheering Dream covers his hands over his mouth, his features frozen in shock disbelief. Then he drops to his knees.

Ink marches over to his fallen friend and stares down at him blankly.

Slowly Dream raises his skull.

"*I am so sorry. I just wanted my brother back." Dream cries out to him, even though he knew he would get no forgiveness from the SOULless creature, "I forget Error was carrying. That his bones were hardened... please Ink..."

"*Help me gather all the pieces." Ink told him flatly, his expression a void of emotions still, "He was chipped before. And Sci was able to fix it back."

With that said Ink turns around and threw jets of ink at anyone of dared stamped on the pieces of his mate.

'*I am a terrible mate...' Ink thinks keeping his face blank and with shaky hands took up the pieces of Error and carefully let placed them into the folds of his scarf, 'It was because I hesitated. It's because I was thinking about stupid things again.'

Ink felt a teardrop, it hit against a large piece of Error.

'*I'm ... crying?' Ink thought to himself, raising a hand to his cheeks. The artist began to rattle loudly.

Looking up he sees Dream quickly helping him pick up the pieces, along with Blue. There were others too.

Ink almost smiled when he noticed Death and his mate Geno glaring at the guards and guests, trying to get them to leave the area.

Ink reaches down... it was Error's whole right hand.

'*But what if this happens again?' Ink thinks as he held onto that cold hand, 'I should be his mate? I shouldn't be anyone's mate. I should just end it with Error.'


	21. Cooking

Sounds of loud heavy static filled the room.

The cause of this noise was half sitting half laying on a beanie bag that seemed to be kept in every one of the nightmare's hangouts.

The ERROR glares in front of him were glaring in front of him, making the atoms in the air shake in fear. His fancy suit was off, he wearing one of Nightmare's black trousers, which was a little too tight and had no top revealing that he had no arms- and worst, his skeleton key which held his offspring was covered in ERROR signs and glitching, making it almost impossible to see... however around the edges of this glitching area, it was clear this was a hole.

Error could tell his friend did not know what to do or say, his 'dear' brother had just killed his shin after all. He had been trying to hold back his grief until he was alone.

Glancing over, Nightmare was sitting close by on a sofa one of his boys dragged there, also glaring at the space in front of him. Only the back of his skull had his darkness wrapped there, coming partly around his right side of his neck, and he was still little.

With Error's eternal strings, he needed both his hands to remove it, as these were his strongest and with Nightmare being equally as strong, he had put more power into it. He was surprised that the not child had even managed to get that much out.

The two friends sat in silence...

Error knew he could no longer return to Under Starlight AU, the Star Council must have deemed him a betrayer of their promise and no doubt come at him with torches and pitchforks... and that might actually work with how he was feeling...

To them, he was once again the Destroyer.

Error stares down at his damaged key, it had been the shockwave of Dream attack that had done it. The golden skeleton properly did not even know how strongly he sent out his arrow in his panic to 'save' his brother.

Nightmare looks over to him, then down at his broken key- they both knew that it. Nightmare loves studying, even if he was not born the same way as normal skeletons, he knew how things worked. The child as dead. There's no chance it can survive with the safety of the skeleton key.

However... Error was no normal skeleton too... he was sort of silently hoping that the same could be said for the shin.

After the attack happened, Nightmare had managed to take the ERROR's crashed self right into Nightmare Castle, but knowing the Star Council could trace any direct portal leap, he uses all his strength to keep leaping from universe to universe until his friend REBOOT.

When Error finally did, he hid their trail and then together they broke into one of the sealed universes of one of Nightmare's boy. The one that held the mad Sci Sans, Doc.

And was surprised to see that he not only remembered them somehow even after his world's RESET but was also waiting for them to pick him up.

Error explained that the tiny skeleton was Nightmare, to which Doc bow his skull to his king.

Then with the help of Doc's technology, they made a portal to the safety of a universe that was known as Nightmare Temple.

Nightmare Temple was in a broken Future Tale and it had everything Doc to CHECK Error over carefully.

When skeletons harden, the magic that normally keeps their bones together shifts, to combat this, the body hardens, fusing the joints together while the shins are brewing. So his magic should be going into the shin...

That means his arms was not dusted and could be connected together and reattached.

However... the pieces were left behind.

Error hears a heavy sigh over the sounds of his loud static, turning to look at his friend once more, he notices that Nightmare was looking to the ceiling as if debating with himself. A pained expression crosses his features and then he tries to forces himself to smile.

The glitch knew this expression. Nightmare made it whenever he tries to 'cheer up' the ERROR... and Error was already trying not to smirk at what was to come.

"*guess that means you're..." Nightmare spoke up in a strange tone, his eye twitching at the bottom slightly, " 'armless from now on."

The glitch huffs out through his nose.

"*and since from now on..." Nightmare said through gritted teeth, a bead of sweat running down his white skull and fell into the part of his darkness, "we'll give you a helping hand."

Error snickers, whether because of the cringe-worthy joke or the fact that Nightmare looked like had that swallowed a lemon, was unclean to him.

However, seeing Error amused by this the creature of darkness took in a deep breath.

"*you can't handle this." Nightmare began with a forced smile, and pointing a finger at him but seemingly deciding not to care anymore, "although i must hand it to you. you held yourself up well... on the other hand. you can get out of hand when you have too much time on your hands. but now. i have the upper hand. because you are unarmed."

Error laughed. Glitching like crazy when he did- the static buzzes around the air. It was a rare sight for Nightmare to do this and he was happy that his friend of hated puns would try to help him by saying them, and that made him happy more than the dumb jokes.

"*hands down that was great." A normal Sans droning voice came from the shadows causing the two friends to stand. There was a grinning Sans standing there with a phone in hand, pointing towards Nightmare.

Error looked ready to run and do a flying kick when he pauses. Nightmare seemed to notice at the same time.

The Sans was wearing a black jumper under his blue jacket, instead of the normal white one.

"*killer?" Nightmare hisses out in confusion, his 'dark' voice oddly terrifying since it still had that gentle tone to it, "how? dream blocked everyone's universe. put a strong barrier around it."

"*ink freed everyone." Killer Sans explains with an odd purr, shoving the phone into his pocket; he gives the pair an amused look. "i wasn't sure what was going on when i first got my memories back. my au restored to normal. my lv. gone."

Killer Sans marches over and knees down in front of Nightmare. Since he was clear from his darkness, he could not hide his expression as well as he used to, so he looked like the confused child he was.

"*i swore my life to you." Killer Sans told him, lowering his skull, "no matter why many times i die. i'll come back to your side."

"*killer..." Nightmare breathes out with a look of amazement, then snarls, "you foolish fool!"

Error rolls his eyelights at the strange scene and flops back down.

"*ya said ink freed you?" Error question, causing the two skeletons to turn to him.

"*yes. hunting the multiverse for you." Killer Sans told him, his grin turning a little grim, "so are the star council and their star warriors."

Error and Nightmare shared a look.

"*i think ink would hide me." Error told Nightmare with a small bitter smile, "and as good as doc is. he does not have the freedom as sci sans has if i go to ink."

"*fine." Nightmare spat out angrily, glaring at him hard, "i understand. i do. you want to place your trust in a soulless mate who left you for dead over me who has saved you."

The two friends stared at the other. Pain evident in both their sockets.

"*you realize by returning to him. you will lose me as your ally." Nightmare says after a long silence, his sockets narrowing with rage.

"*yes." Error confirms with a nod, keeping his face neutral, "this might not end well if ink has sided with dream."

"*or if he was playing you from the beginning. cross told us. remember. he was doing this because he wanted you to stop destroying fully. or that he was bored." Nightmare quickly points out, "one or the other. and you too. you only went with him because you were hoping he would stop bothering you once he got bored. right?"

"*that is right." Error replies with a small nod and a helpless expression married his features, "...i love him. nightmare."

"*then get out of my sight. and never return." Nightmare snarls at him, his childish face twisted into something nightmarish.

Error grins, "*can't open a portal without my hands. can ya make me one to my home? i gave ya access code before."

Nightmare nods and waves his hands, a mist of darkness appears just behind Error.

Error turns and walks towards it, then pauses to look him.

He sees his best friend, in a skully form, half-covered in darkness. A non-killer Killer Sans, smiling lazily at him like a normal Sans. And Doc who had crept in sometime when they were speaking, looking at him with great sadness.

Error gives them a mad grin.

And then he turns on his heels and went through...

...he came out on the other side to be in his kitchen...

Which was filled with ducks?

The mist fades and he slowly looks around at the complete and utter chaos.

Ducks.

Live ducks. All quacking loudly and running around wild.

And the room was a mess, every surface had something on it- looked like unfinished cooking attempts that had been given up halfway through- food and waste everywhere. There were feathers and duck excrement all over the floor.

"*why the hell are all these ducks doing here!?" Error screams in rage, he lifts his left leg in time as a duck came charges pass, "why is my kitchen looking like a pigsty?!"

"*ERROR!" A joyful voice calls behind, turning, of course, he found the delighted looking Ink who had two large yellow stars in his sockets, "There you are! Where have you been!? I've been looking all over for you!"

"*ink. out. my. kitchen." Error hisses at him, glitching badly, a crash was coming he could see it if this goes on.

Ink tilts his skull, sockets filled with questions marks, and stood his ground.

"*why do you have duck in here?" Was the ERROR's next question, he sighs- Ink grins at him and raises his scarf.

"*It says here that you wanted to try a duck dish." Ink said gazes down at his scarf and running his fingertips over it, "but it didn't explain what duck dish. So I went through all your scrap cooking books and thought! 'why not try them all'!"

Ink drops his scarf and looks at the glitching ERROR with a proud grin.

"*Let's cook together!" Ink cries out joyfully, then waits for an answer, which never came. Error merely stares at him.

The grin drops... then the artist did an odd shuffle with his feet towards him and held out his arms.

Error closes his sockets, then on opening them, walks over and leans against his mate- Ink wrapped his arms about Error's ribs; then the glitch rests his skull on top of Ink's skull, while the artist buries his face into his mate's collarbone.

"* It's open." Ink mumbles loudly against Error's collarbone- the ducks were surprisingly loud and so was the static.

"*i know." Error replies close his sockets against the oncoming pain- it was something he had not wanted to do in front of Nightmare, he had wanted to be with Ink when he really broke down.

"*Is it alive?" Ink mumbles again, a hand of slides down Error's back, then came around to the front, lightly touching the hole.

"*a shin can't live when the key in open." Error answers squeezing his orbits shut tight, not wanting to face this horrible truth.

"*The cocoon is still here." Ink says playing with the strange thing, it was soft as silk- a strange series of static was heard.

Suddenly a large duck crashes onto a work surface, in its beck, it held a redfish.

Error blinks, then ask, "*is that a red herring?"

"*I don't know." Ink replies with a shrug, then poked the key to regain Error's attention, "Don't change the subject. Tell me."

Error sighs deeply.

"*even if the shin is dead. the key can remain for months after." Error said pulling himself on his lover- saying it out loud was making it more real.

"*..oh... Well... er.. Oh yeah! I remembered that Dream said sorry." Ink told him making Error go stiff, not noticing he went on, "He also said once I found you, to come to the Star Coun-"

The ERROR crashed

REBOOT

Error blinks- he felt a lot calmer now. And a little confused.

Glancing down he sees Ink running his fingers around the glitching hole- the ERROR signs surrounding it made it impossible to see inside, so there was no point in trying.

Suddenly Ink notices him conscious and staring at him, then pulls his hands away and stood up straight smiling at him.

"*ink. please get these duck out of here." Error asks with a heavy sigh, a bubble of hate began swelling inside him.

"*But we were cooking them." Ink replies giving him an odd look as he looks around at the ducks then frowns at the key through burned clothes he still wore from the wedding, "Error. I think this is broken. Is the baby alright like that?"

Error blinks.

The hate vanishes replaced by sadness- the glitch never answered. Error remembers that when something overly stressful happens to Ink, he forgets more. So maybe it was best for him not to say anything and let Ink merely forget all about the shin in the first place.

"*i need to see sci." Error said stepping back, trying to give his mate a smile, "i need ya to open a portal for me."

Ink was staring, just staring blankly at him. Or rather the place where his arms should be.

"*...your arms? the wedding? the shin?" Ink utters under his breath, Error could see the darkness swirling inside his sockets, ugly brown paint and black ink came from those sockets.

"*ink. please. open a portal. we'll cook them later. ok my love." Error tries to call out as he watches that creepy SOULless grin slowly forms on his jaws, his overall appearance began to look sketchy.

Error sighs and hurries towards him, leaning against him once more and rubbing his cheek against his.

"*ink. i need to see sci." Error told him trying to sound calm but his voice was static.

Ink pulls away from him and took a step back, in his hand he held his white paint- then opening the lid, he raises it and threw his skull back, gulping down half of the contents.

It took a moment, but his whole face changed- Ink now had a completely blank 'expression', two little white eyelights stares at him.

"*Mate?" Ink says dully coming over to him, looking him up and down.

"*i know to get to sci." Error told him, he looks towards one side of his body, staring at his lost arms- Ink seemed to understand.

Ink comes forward, bends down around Error's legs and then knocks the back of his knees, forcing him to fall backwards; Ink carries him much like he had done for him a while back.

Error blinks.

Ink threw some white paint on the ground and carefully steps in.

Error blinks.

They were in Sci's labs... on the table was Blue, piecing together what looked like his arms. Sci was gingerly fusing the pieces that Blue had found matched.

"*ERROR! INK! YOU FOUND HIM!" Blue cries out leaping from his seat, he comes rushing over and halts when he sees the lack of clothes of Error, the gaping hole with a broken skeleton key glitching like mad.

Sci was suddenly there, staring at Error with a sorrowful look- which quickly changed into a professional.

"*follow me. i need to examine him." Sci told them, leading Ink towards a bed that was ready.

Ink gentle and carefully set Error down on the bed, then crawls alongside him, burying himself into his side while Sci CHECK him over, the blank artist stares at the scientist the whole time from his place.

Error turns to look when Blue creeps closer, clearly wanting to say something.

"*WE HUNTED FOR EVERY PIECE!" Blue says to him, daring not any nearer, "WE COULD NOT FIND YOUR UPPER HUMERUS NOR YOUR HEAD OF THE HUMERUS."

"*i have those." Error told them with a sigh, making Blue look like he was gonna cheer, "doc put them in my subspace. ink can ya get them out."

Ink sat up and broke a law of the universe by opening someone else's menu and taking something out of someone else's subspace- the artist brings out the two missing pieces along with smaller bits that had come away.

"*these don't seem as damaged as the forearm bones." Sci spoke up taking the bones and looking them over, "the arrow went through the upper part of both forearm bones. breaking them completely and shattering them. your hands are unharmed just a little chipped. the lower part of your humerus is almost fixed."

"*why? ya could have just left them." Error said dully, looking down at his middle at the glitching mess, "is there any chance that..."

"*i'm sorry to say error. i doubt your shin will survive this." Sci told him with a steel face, "there are solutions that can dissolve the key. and your bones will return to normal. we can do this after we reattach your arms. because they were in the hardened state. they did not dust."

"*DREAM IS SORRY!" Blue suddenly says with a loud voice, he was crying now, tears pouring down his cheeks, "I AM SORRY! FOR YOUR LOST! AND HE IS SORRY! I AM SURE! HE DID NOT KNOW WHAT HE WAS DOING! HE- HE NEVER WANTED THIS-"

Error remembers Dream.

The crashed made him forget it was the golden skeleton that had caused this for a while.

Error turns to Ink who was watching him carefully.

"*leave." Error growls darkly at the blue dressed Sans, who shut up.

Blue nods and spun around, making his way back to the pieces he was fixing together.

Sci steps back and grabs the white curtains closed it on the pair.

Error knew that Blue and Sci would be able to hear, but now he did not care; he leans against his mate and began to sob his SOUL out, the glitchy howls of pain echoed throughout the room, causing loud static sounds to thunder around them.

The SOULless creature took him into his arms and rubs his back, no doubt mimicking something he had seen before- and the glitch knew and understood that his mate could not feel the loss of their child. And that just added to the agony raging within him.


	22. In Battle, Side-by-Side

Ink and his mate walk side by side down a long wide golden corridor, with tall white marble pillars. The tall pillars looked like they would reach the ceiling, however, these curled around halfway up making fancy archways between them.

On one wall, beyond the pillar to the left of them, large picture frames on one side of the wall- showing off the 'heroes' of the multiverse.

On the other side, beyond the arched pillars was large windows. These were stain glass and had on them the story of Undertale as they went along. Outside was a sudden drop that could kill most monsters if anyone happened to fall.

The Protector's skull was turned towards his ERROR, sockets never leaving the broken looking skeleton. His normal glitching footsteps matched for the setting of the marble flooring.

The ERROR had the appearance of an ancient mummy- he was wrapped from head to toe in bandages, Sci Sans had even crossed his newly attached arms over his ribs. There was a slight bump in his centre, where the skeleton key was; the glitch did not want to get rid of the key just yet, refusing the solutions that would dissolve it. Claiming he would rather let it fade naturally.

It was causing his mate to glitch insanely and he wanted it gone. But he chose to go along with the ERROR's wishes...

Ink felt that his ERROR was still hoping the shin had survived.

However, the fact that some of ERROR's bones were losing that shone like marble stones, meant his bones was returning to normal. And his former strength was also returning with it.

The SOULless monster had yet to take any paints, so he had no care, no love, no hate, no anything. But understood that he should stick to his mate, so even if he did not feel anything towards the ERROR, he would defend if need be.

Ink glances around at the tensed Star Warriors that had invaded his Doodle Sphere by means of the connection he agrees to set to the Star Council in case of an emergency- they came marching in, weapons drawn and pointing towards a disable skeleton.

Ink had frowned when ERROR agreed to go with them but said nothing.

The long corridor opens up to a grand hall, many members of the council was already there and many long filing into the building, all with their own guards around them.

They were marched to the dead centre of the grand hall, where lots of different monsters stared down at the ERROR with eyes full of hate, from a high curved table.

Ink gazes around, looking for Dream or Cross. Oddly enough they were not was on this panel, and nowhere in sight- which was strange, Dream was the leader... and he did not know the Sans that sat in the centre of the council where his friend normally sat.

This new Sans began reading a whole list of things Ink cared nothing about- when this even begun, the SOULless creature did not know, he had not been paying attention.

The artist looks back to his mate- his face was downcast, his sockets darken underneath and he looked like he was not even listening to the words spoken to them too.

"-you control our beloved protector like a puppet on a string," The Sans went on, these words made Ink look up, dully staring at the group of monster- one even gave him a strained smile, "just look at what you have done. Our Ink is completely brainwashed, he almost looks SOULless!"

Ink tilts his skull, most do not know his SOULless state- the fact that he had not had any paints since yesterday was not helping their case... still, why did ERROR allow himself to be taken?

His mate was still silent, not saying anything back, not even to mock them or laugh at them- there was not even his mad grin... it was his mate's SOUL was gone.

The ERROR had started becoming like this once his bones slowly began returning to normal, however, his glitches around his broken key was growing to cover all the place- the bandages made by Sci was actually hiding this. So maybe it was just his body trying to handle the sudden change.

Ink turns back to the council members, then notices someone beyond and frowns in through- he knew this skeleton. A Lust Sans was hiding in the shadows behind a couple of council members, glaring at them, or rather at Ink.

"*Take the Destroyer away!" The Sans roars to some armoured guards, they start marching towards the broken ERROR.

Ink steps in front of his mate, staring at them, as if daring them to try it.

"*I see that our Ink is still being controlled by this creature!" The Sans shouts out, looking ready to be sick, "Get the protector! But don't harm him!"

"*Ink does not belong to anyone other than ERROR!" Ink told them without a trace of emotion behind it. No doubt no helping the case against his mate.

Suddenly two guards grabbed Ink's arms from both sides- the skeleton stood there for a moment.

Ink hears a glitchy growl and despite having no real joy, he smirks- the artist then confuses the pair by dropping to his knees, just as ERROR leaps up and does a flying roundhouse kick to one and spins mid-air, striking the other with his other foot- the two was forced to let go of Ink and were sent sailing off.

Ink watches as the ERROR lands on his feet a little in front of him, another deadly growl coming from his jaws.

The whole room seemed to have fallen silent, apart from the loud static which for them only made it worse.

Screams of terror erupted and guards quickly are leading the monsters out of the room, while more guards, warriors and knights came pouring in.

Ink hears someone coming up behind him and forwards rolls towards ERROR who turns to him and seeing the monster there rushes it him- as the artist stood, ERROR leaps and twirls into the air, rolling onto the artist's arched back, brings his foot hard upon the guard's head, breaking their neck.

ERROR lands and Ink rose up- the SOULless creature darts towards his mate fist raised high, the ERROR never moves, did not need to, the punch went pass the ERROR's skull and hit another mother, breaking their nose and making them limply to the floor.

Then together the Protector and the Destroyer began to run towards the exit since this whole area blocked portals and shortcuts.

They did not get very far, they were surrounded from all sides.

Ink hears a sound and looks to his mate, blue was pouring from his orbits and without the use of his hands, he could not form them into strings. It made for a strange appearance since it was coming from the top of his sockets as well as dripping from out of the lower part.

Getting an idea Ink reaches for the strange blue with both hands and pulls- long thick blue muck came out of the sockets, ERROR signs filled the red behind.

Ink hears ERROR give a dark chuckle of amusement, an insane grin appears on his yellow teeth- he knew his mate had worked out with he was going to do with the 'strings'.

ERROR took a step forward and then ran- before he could reach the knights in front he skips into air and Ink pulls at the still attached blue liquid like threads; then bends his legs and used his full strength to twist and swings his mate's whole body around, letting the glitch's unharden legs smack against those who surrounded them.

Ink swings him around a couple of times, some of the strings had splatted every, forming webs and giving ERROR something he needed. Sight. The ERROR could now see through his webbing- it was also how he broke down codes.

So letting go, the SOULless wonder made sure he threw his mate upwards, allowing him to gain his footing when he lands.

Most of the guards had been knocked away by their last attack, but most kept coming.

"*Mate!" Ink calls to the ERROR who leaps towards him, as soon as he was by the artist's side once more, they both set off running again.

They found themselves in that long corridor from early- Ink frown when he notices something ahead.

"*Mate. Bone Wall." Ink told him not once stopping his pace.

"*height?" Error snaps back, his voice almost static now, but Ink had grown used to his voice, understood his words.

"*To the pillars." Ink answers back- then glances behind him. Knights were closing in behind slowly, knowing that the pair had nowhere to run to now.

"*i need an assist." Error calls nodding his skull forwards, then he stops and turns around to armoured knights.

"*Yes Mate." Ink calls back continue to run forward, ERROR's 'tears' had left a trail behind them, so he could see every monster that came that way, so long as they were touching the floor.

A battle cry came from the knights, the sound of weapons begins drawn and magic fill the air, never once made the SOULless skeleton turn to check on his mate- did not need to. Soon the sound changes, becoming cries of pain, terror and glitchy laughter.

Ink reaches the tall bone wall and sees some monster hiding in the shadows of the pillars.

Ink faces them- raising his arms outwards and held his palms out to face the heavens; his sleeves exploded with ink. It came pouring from his forearm bones and smaller ink flowed from the tattoos of his humerus. They formed balls of ink hovering above each hand, about the size of basketballs.

The monster seemed to hesitate then.

Ink did not give them a chance to think- he threw his arms forward, joining the balls in front of him, then a sideways waterfall of ink rushed at them. It hit the first line with such force that they dusted right away, the rest was left howling in pain on the floor or against the wall.

Stopping the flow Ink brings his arms down and survey the area. Then he hurries back to the bone wall and notices he was just in time, his mate was returning to him. Calculating the place his mate should arrive at, Ink goes over there.

Ink laid down on the floor, places his arms flat beside him, then raises his legs and pelvis up high and bends his knees until they were almost touching his skull.

Ink could hear the ERROR's feet pounding against the floor as he ran and readies himself.

Suddenly ERROR's feet were flat upon Ink'; he was bent down and ready to launch himself upwards- it happened in a SOUL pulse, ERROR lowers his skull between both his and Ink's knees and gives him a quick kiss; Ink could see his mate's eyelights through the ERROR signs, his sight had returned some- blue 'tears' pours onto the artist's face.

Then Ink pushes upwards with full strength- the result, ERROR went flying straight up into the air. The blue that had poured onto his face, Ink quickly reaches up grabs a hold of it and as soon as he did, it wraps around his hands and arms.

There was a mightly tug and he went upwards with surprising speed; the blank Ink's feet land gracefully upon his mate's shoulders, who was standing upon the bone wall staring down at the gathering warriors.

ERROR was allowing his tears to pour out of his sockets, down the bone wall.

Ink took a step forward and let himself fall- the monsters below gasp loudly; before he reaches the bottom, the blue tears shoot out in every direction from the bone walls, going the length of the pillars either side and making. Ink fell into this and allowed it to gentle wrap around him like a lover's embrace.

The monsters were all staring in fear and awe.

The artist still wrapped in the string like tears when he touches the marble flooring. Slowly it releases him, letting him walk out of its netting.

Raising his arms slightly, ink flow from Ink's arms once again, going higher than he was and formed an umbrella above his skull and seemed to turn into an umbrella.

Something lands.

The Destroyer had fallen down and was now kneeling on top of this inky umbrella, he was keeping himself perfectly balance even with his arms were still crossed and confined to the bandages over his chest.

The way the monster took a step back, Ink knew his mate was smiling at them insanely.

The ERROR leaps high into the air and flips over, then lands in front of Ink. The artist releases the ink but kept it out as a liquid; he came around and stood next to his mate, glaring at the monsters who dared oppose them.

Ink looks beyond the monsters; they were almost to the end, through the large double doors was the area where portals were allowed.

"*Let's go ERROR." Ink says moving forward, he properly did not need to say it.

"*yes. mate." ERROR replies following his lead, and together they continued to fight side by side.


	23. Arguing

"*what did you just say?" Error lets out a glitchy static hiss.

Ink turns to him with question marks in his sockets.

"*We need to go back to the Star Council," Ink says again frowning slightly, "to see if Dream, Blue and Cross is okay. Because I didn't see them during our mad dash for freedom."

Error's orbits narrowed in rage, he felt his glitches come up and down his bones in waves- because of the bandages that were still covering him, this was not visible.

"*what did you just say!" Error growls out once more.

"*Did you just crash or something?" Ink questions with a hint of a smile, he reaches for his pocket and pulls out Error's glasses and coming forward, placing them on his face, no doubt thinking that his narrowed sockets went he was trying to focus. And normally it would be.

Error raises a leg up high, gentle places it on Ink's sternum, making the artist tilts his skull, then the glitch pushes hard, causing the other skeleton to go flying backwards, he hit against the wall hard.

And left a dent.

Ink slid down it, then glances behind him.

"*I'm gonna have to fix that later." Ink comments as if he had not just be been sent into a brick wall by his mate, who was one of the strongest Sanses in the multiverse.

Error glitches badly under the bandages- his body felt like it was ripping from atom to atom.

But he did not care; he no longer needed to worry about caring for his body.

"*you want to go back!" Error growls at him, coming forward, "you do realize that dream killed our unborn shin!"

"*That was an accident!" Ink told him again there was a smile forming.

Error blinks, trying to work something out. Moments ago Ink was very ready to abandon everyone other than Error... until he had his paints.

"*And he's my friend!" Ink said with a laugh, then shrugs in a helpless manner, "Remember everyone forgave you after everything you did. Even Dream! Letting us live together! Since we all forgave yo-"

Error roars loudly, only his visible skull was glitching to the point of not be seen.

"*i gave up my friends for you!" the ERROR screams out at him as pain fills his senses, "and forgave me? when did they ever forgive me?!"

"*Error... I never asked you to do that," Ink told him with a shrug, "You did that one your own."

Doubling over he pulls hard and as he stood, he tore apart with extra strong bandages allowing his arms to be free; the bandages now hung in parts off his arms.

The ERROR stalks to his mate and lifts his non-dominant hand, and punches Ink right into his face. And grins evilly when he sick a crack. Pulling his hand back he sees red flicker and he was suddenly staring at the ceiling.

He must have lagged for a moment.

Moving to sit up, he sees Ink sitting crossed legged in front of him looking down at his hands.

"*This is not working is it?" Ink asks him almost sadly, then he smiles, "Hahaha. I knew it wouldn't last but thought it would be fun to try! And it was for a while!"

"*i hate you." Error growls out to him, making the artist lift his skull to stare at him.

"*I hate you too." Ink told him with a bright smile, "Guess that means playing house has ended huh! Pff- Hahahahaha! That was fun! It really is too bad about the bab- Whoa!"

Error had thrown another punch at him but missed... completely...

'*my body is out of wack...' Error thinks as he falls face down onto the ground. And frowns, it was their carpet... or Ink's carpet, there was no way he was living here anymore.

Bringing his arms around Error was surprised when he pushed up on them- his magic flowing through them once again, but knew he still needed to keep the bandages on.

"*So now what? You leaving?" Ink questions from somewhere to his right.

Error leans back onto his legs and sighs heavily, looking around the house he had lived in for the last few years. When agreeing to come here he never thought anything of this would happen.

"*i know that the only reason you asked me to come was that you were bored." Error told him in a dull tone, "i know that once you did grew bored that you would end it with me. cross told us everything. he worked for nightmare right up until the wedding."

"*And yet you still came with me?" Ink says frowning, "Are you an idiot? And yeah. Dream knew."

"*i don't want to hear that from a moron like you." Error growls out without the same heat as before, he felt exhausted, he just wanted to sleep and never wake up, "and also. i wanted you to grow bored with me. so you wouldn't keep coming up and asking to be friends."

"*Oh..." Ink said in an emotionlessly tone.

"*yeah oh." Error agreed not even looking at the one he wanted as he mate, "i don't know why we thought coming together was a good idea. i mean. why? really. we're both stupid together."

Error stares at the floor, he could see the chocolate stain on the floor that he had not managed to clear up when Ink had popped up out of nowhere and surprised him with a llama...

Error noticed it was silent in the house. Ink must have gotten rid of those ducks while he was sleeping.

"*welp. i'm going. have fun trying to find ya friends." Error told him as he pushes himself up off the floor, "the next time we meet. we'll be arch-nemesis again. see ya ink sans."

Error raises his hand and makes a portal to a place he only went to store his human SOULs after his destroying a universe.

The Voices welcomed him home.


	24. Making Up Afterwards

  
"-and it was all a coup!" Ink said with a happy laugh; he had just finished explaining to his fathers how he went to save Dream, "Chickens! They are all chickens! Oh, I paint them over in chicken outfits and watched them run around- Haha!"

There had been another group trying to rise to power. Ink becoming mates with Error had given them the edge they needed against Dream; the leader and allowed their beloved protector to become a 'plaything' to the Destroyer.

"*You should have seen the look on their faces when I showed up!" Ink continues to a laugh, both sockets were blue, tears kept pouring from them and he did not understand why "They was so happy at first! And then bam! When I came back everyone on Dream's side was filled with DETERMINATION! The cheers when we won! It sounded like thunder in the Council Hall!"

Aster was sitting next to him on the sofa, one arm around his shoulders and one arm in front, holding both his hands, they were curled up to his chest.

Gaster sat across from them, the two mates kept sharing concerned looks every now and again during the whole story their dear son was telling them. Both looking for a chance to comfort him any way they could.

Ink held his hands to his sternum, in them was Error's blue scarf. The glitch had taken it off to go to the wedding because Dream requested it- Error had never come back for it. And Ink would not let go of it.

For some strange reason.

"Why don't you go to your room and take a nap before dinner." Aster told him carefully, Ink had not been sleeping well and would not 'sleep' but did not seem to mind napping.

"*Huh? Don't you want me to tell how I saved Dream and Blue! And all Dream Team! Star Warriors a couple of days ago?" Ink asks completely confused.

"You can tell us during dinner." Gaster spoke up from across them, "Go to sleep... and why don't we take that and give it a wash."

Ink held on tighter to the scarf and gives them a grin, "*No. It's fine. It doesn't need a wash."

The family fell silent.

"Ink we do need to talk about Error." Gaster told him firmly, frowning lightly.

They all fell silent once again.

"I think letting him go was one of the selfless things you ever have done." Aster says, at last, he gentle squeeze Ink's hands for comfort.

Gaster sighs and then nods, "I agree. It would have been very unfair to both you and him if you kept this up. You acted with insight."

"*Then why does it hurt?" Ink asks with force lowering his skull, he was very confused, "But I didn't think he would be happy with me. He was really mad at me... and I wouldn't understand why... that's why I didn't-I didn't want him to go."

"That's what we mean." Aster says quickly, rubbing his shoulder, "You normally place your own wants over others. However, you thought of his well being over your own wants. And you let him go."

"You worked out that he could never be happy with you. And yes, you let him go." Gaster explains with a bold smile, trying to get the point across to him, "We are proud of you. It was selfless love."

"*Love?" Ink says with a frown, clearly confused by their words and his own actions, "It hurts. I think I'll stop drinking the blue tomorrow... it's not mixing well. It really hurts."

The artist quickly gets out of his father's arms and gives them both a smile and a wave.

"Wait." Gaster calls out, causing his son to pause, "There is an old saying: 'If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were.' If he truly loved you, he may return to your side. Just wait and see what happens."

Ink vanishes upstairs to the bedroom they kept for him whenever he came.

Grinning he flops down onto his bed.

"*But..." Ink hums out loud, "What if I'm not the only one who let go... and he let me go too. And he's waiting for me to return to him!"

The artist sighs out loud, thinking it would be better to just forget. He closes his sockets- sleep claimed him quickly.

  
~

Ink wanders around the vast white, searching for something.

Suddenly something grabs his ankles, turning around he sees... himself, coming out of the white flooring. Brown and black ooze down from his sockets, a twisted smile grins up at him.

"*don't forget him." The other Ink told him and let on.

Spinning around Ink runs into another Ink. All his features were free of all emotion, white lighteyes stare at him.

"*Where is Ink's mate?" This Ink questions him and then vanishes into the whiteness.

~

Ink woke up covered in a cold sweat. And he laid there for a moment just staring up at the ceiling trying to work out what was happening and where he was.

And he realizes, he was at his fathers' house.

Sitting up he stares around, almost like he was searching for something.

Something falls to his lap... Ink frowns down at a blue scarf that was not his own.

"*What the?" Ink says with a laugh, picking up the scarf carelessly and holding it up.

For some strange reason, Ink brings it to his face and closing his orbits, breaths in deeply; blood, flowers and chocolate filled his senses. And he smiles, he opens his sockets he tilts his skull in confusion as question marks appeared.

"*What the!" Ink says again, frowning a little this time, then shaking his skull, decided not to worry about it and stood up. Looking around he tries to think what he had been looking for.

Jumping up he bouncing across the room and stops halfway, choosing just to use his paints; he leaps through and lands on his fathers' kitchen table.

The two Gasters turn and smile at him.

"See, I told you he was here." Aster says with a smile to his love, then looks to Ink, "Are you staying for dinner? You have been through a lot and I can imagine you didn't eat properly during any of it."

"Guess you were right." Gaster agrees with a nod with a smile, then looking at his son also, "Hello Ink, do- Have you been crying?"

Aster turns fully, frowning at him.

Ink reaches up and runs his fingers over his lower part of his socket, "*I think so?"

"Are you alright?" Aster question giving him a quick lookup and down, nothing seemed broken, "Where does it hurt?"

"*...inside?" Ink asks them rubbing his skull, unsure what else to say, "I'll get Sci to look later."

Aster nods at this, knowing this was no doubt the best he'll get out of him if he was not willing for them to take a look, "Write it down."

"Who's scarf?" Gaster questions looking at the blue scarf in Ink's other hand.

Ink held up the scarf and frowns at it, he had thought he had left it upstairs.

"*I don't know. It was with me when I woke up." Ink told him with a deep frown, then shrugs, "I'm sure its nothing. It smells like blood. So maybe it's from a battle with Nightmare or someone? Perhaps a Sans or Papyrus' scarf from that universe?"

"We'll be doing our laundry soon." Gaster told him nodding towards a basket filled with clothes by a door off of the kitchen, "Throw it in and ask your friend to return it."

Ink smiles at the idea. Dream was most likely to remember which universe they had been defending. The artist wanders over and held the scarf above the basket to drop it in... and found he could no let go.

Then he remembers the fight to save Dream.

So it might even come from someone in Under Starlight, during the time when saving Dream from those evil council members who framed his friend for something... that was an epic adventure. The looks on their faces when he showed up- he had to write this in his books before he forgot.

The scarf could have come from one of Dream's team. Ink nods at his thoughts.

"*Maybe I'll hang onto it?" Ink said bringing it to his chest and holding it against his vials, "I won't stay for dinner! I'm going home!"

Ink sees his fathers' smile and waves when he go through the green paint he threw against the wall.

Ink came into his living room and froze.

It was a lot bigger than he remembered.

The sofa had been pushed over to one side and a large beanie bag was placed in the middle of the room- there was a low table next to it that had boxes on top, filled with wool and a pencil holder that held not only pencils and fine liner pens, but different sizes of needles. ... Oddly enough there were four pairs of red rim rounded glasses.

Ink did not remember taking up knitting. Nor did he need one set of glasses, never mind four!

Ink checks the universe quickly in his menu- yes he was in the Doodle Sphere.

Ink went over to the beanie bag and sat down in it... he did not like it. There was nothing he could lean against.

Sitting up he wonders why it was here, another gift from those crazies views him as their hero?

~  
 _"*Can I see your hands?"_  
 _"*is there a reason for this?"_  
~

Ink stood up quickly and went over to his sofa... he noticed a large single sofa with more knitting supplies surrounding it; more glasses were placed to one side. There were finished knitwear and dolls in a clear box beside it. Next to that, it looked like some of Ink's own projects, he knew his own handy work. And some sketchbooks with different outfits in them.

Slowly he went towards it and sat down.

~  
 _"*get off."_  
 _"*Can't we just stay like this for a while?"_  
~

Ink jumps up and looks to the sofa in confusion- opening a portal with purple paint and he drives through and falls into the Council's main office when Dream was.

"*Hi Dream!" Ink greets his friend with a wave, "How's the clean up going? Good fight right!"

Dream rushes up to him and quickly hugs him, they stayed like that for a moment, then pulling away he smiles.

"*You left me to do all the work." Dream told him with a snort, Ink saw that his friend had been crying.

"*Oops!" Ink says with a laugh, then looks down at the blue scarf he was still holding and tugs it into his jacket sleeves he had tied around his middle, "Wow! This place is a mess!"

"*Did they really think they'd win?" A rough grumpy voice says.

Ink turns to see Blue with his mate Red who had said that.

Blue came over to him and gives him a big hug, even lifting him off the floor.

"*HOW ARE YOU MY FRIEND!?" Blue asks cheerfully, but he sounded a little tired. They all had a long couple of days and there was the talk of a small group remaining- after they questioned the other council members, there was going to a huge investigation on the matter and a hunt for the last remaining traitors.

"*Fine! Thanks!" Ink answers with a bold grin, he was lowered to the ground and looks over to the large dust and bloodstain that was being cleaned by workers. Cross was going there glaring at something on the floor.

~  
 _"*blood does not splat that way."_  
 _"I think ~~Error~~ makes a fair point."_

~

"*Are you okay? Ink?" Dream questions reaching out for him, "You look a bit... off? Have you had any paints today?"

"*Yeah. I'm fine. And yeah. I have." Ink answers quickly, frowning at his blank mind that kept buzzing angrily at him.

Suddenly another Sans appears from above, a black-robed Sans giving them a lazy smile.

"*Greetings Reaper." Dream says shivering against the cold that came upon the room. The golden skeleton hurry over and began talking to him.

~  
 _"-Hahaha! You and Reaper!"_  
 _"*no need to laugh so hard."_  
~

Ink frowns, it was weird but his red and blue paint was teaming up at the sight of the death skeleton.

"*Dream!" Ink cries out loudly, causing everyone to startle at the suddenness of it, "I'm heading out! See you all later!"

"*Okay. Stay safe friend. We do not know what they had planned next. Be on guard." Dream told him with a frown, Cross came out next to his mate and gave the golden skeleton a quick kiss on the cheek for comfort, he was still shaken up the whole event.

~  
 _"-most couples kiss all the time."_  
 _"*Thanks ~~Error~~. I know that must have been hard for you."_  
~

Ink threw red paint hard onto the floor and falls through, not even waiting to say goodbye.

He fell upon his bed... and just lay there. With a sigh, he sat up glancing around to see if anything had changed.

And it had.

The bed was bigger.

And for some reason he only fell on one side of the bed, he was sure he always fell end centre.

And on the other side was five of those red rim glasses, along with piles of small bars of chocolate and knitting needles with wool and a half-finished jumper. There was a pile of books on sciencey stuff and astronomy.

Ink glances around his side of the bed. There was lots of paper, sketch and pencils about. But what stood out the most was an overly large jumper that had traces of ink on the front. It made him 'feel' a little strange.

~  
 _"*is that all you are wearing?"_  
 _"*Want to find out?"_  
~

Ink crawls over to the other side, wanting to get away from the jumper.

He stares at a normal looking wardrobe, which was not his 'Forever Wardrobe' because that was built into the wall on his side. This was a large old old fashioned wooden dark oak wardrobe. It was not something Ink would pick to have in his room.

Creeping over to it he grips the handles and pulls it open and steps back quickly, he laughs at the sight of outfits hanging there.

A couple of things looked like they would not even fit him.

One was black and grey. And the other had a bit more colour to it. With whites, black, red and teal- as well as soft pink roses.

~  
 _"i'm not going to be stared at like a bear in a circus riding a unicycle!"_  
 _"Don't you want to let the world see just how cute you are?"_  
~

Ink notices something shining at the bottom, bending down he sits in front of the wardrobe, resting his knees onto the edged, and then picks up two wine glasses with the handles shaped like penguins.

~  
 _"ain't penguin meant to pair mate for life."_  
 _"*I suddenly want a penguin-themed wedding."_  
~

Ink laughs at the strange thing and places it carefully backs down- he blinks when tears filled his sockets and he leans up and rubs them hard with his sleeves. Lowering his hands he notices a couple of notes stick at the back of the wardrobe.

One read in messy handwriting as if they had no control over their own hand:

[Thre are no skeletons in this closet!]

Which made Ink laugh out loud.

With a sigh, he turns to the other note... which was his own handwriting there. It came to no surprise to him, that he did not remember writing it.

It seemed to be a half-written note asking for someone to come to somewhere, to bring friends, along with a detailed map of where to go.

~  
 _"-Are you okay my love bug?"_  
 _"-my ribs are a little cracked but other than that. ok."_  
~

Ink takes his sockets away from the note and looks deeper, then notices a small pile of papers. Reaching out for it he realizes that these were photographs.

The artist slowly goes through them, some new and some were really old and had to be careful with them. They all had the same theme. They were skeletons he knew them and they all wore some kind of fake animal ears.

~  
 _"-I think I ruined the moment."_  
 _"-it will make a good memory."_  
~

Ink glances upwards to see the other outfits.

Two kigurumis stood out to him. A penguin kigurumi and a peacock kigurumi. He wondered why he had not noticed them before. The peacock looked like he would fit him, the other did not, it was larger. Oddly enough the kigurumis had white feathers sticking out all over them.

~  
 _"*Pillow fort? What's that?"_  
 _"*ya never built a pillow fort before?"_  
~

Ink stands up and marches over to his side of the room, which was connected to his art room- normally he would paint over and over whatever he was interested in, in hopes he would remember the feelings that went with them.

On opening the doors he switches on the light and tilts his skull... it was tidy. Very tidy. And all his pencils had been picked up.

What was weirder, all the canvases appeared to be glitching rapidly. Ink had seen this before. It happened when someone falls into the Void. Images will be covered, a normal monster would not even see the glitches; all they would see was a blank place where the monster once was. Ink only saw the glitches because of who he is.

"*So? Who?" Ink said aloud in an emotionless tone, "Someone I knew has fallen into the Void. They are close to me. Living alongside me. A friend? No. They shared a bed with me. A lover? Seems that way."

Ink sighs and step out of his art room and walks away, knowing that no matter how long one would stare the image would never appear, since they were lost, only slight evidence of their existence.

It was one thing that Ink feared the most. Not even he could withstand the Void.

"*That monster is lost." Ink told himself sitting down on his bed, "No point worrying about someone I can't remember."

Ink notices that jumper again, he glares at it wondering if he should just throw it away. Then Ink recalls the scarf, he went to touch and ran his fingers over it. Ha had not been able to for some reason.

  
~  
 _"*You're so cute ~~Error~~!"-"Let's make out! Now! Please! Thank you! Come on!"-_  
 _"*...are you... not afraid... of me?"- "...i am a soulless creature..."- "..scary... not a ... monster... not a ... human... not a living soul.. does not... exist... scary"- "*...you... backed away... from me..."-"*...do... you. ... love ... me?"_

~

Ink laughs.

And then laughs louder.

Wanting to fit the sound with something because he was sure there should be a noise that was always there.

There should be another sound here!

The artist stops and took in a took breath.

"*Whoever you are. I bet you're just like the rest!" Ink spoke to the air, eyelights flickering red for a moment, "I may have even been the one to push you in!"

~  
 _"*are you ok?"-"you were screaming!"- "*and?" - "you're not scary!"-"*moron! i back away because ya vomited in my mouth!" -_

 _"do ya honestly think i care about ya soullessness?" -"moron! rainbow moron! ...my mate..."_  
~

Ink frowns, he brings a hand up to his face. He was crying, large fat tears dripped down and soon began to waterfall down his cheek.

"*You must be right as the rest." Ink hisses to the Void, he bows his skull down and angrily rubs his tears away, "I am alone."

  
~  
 _"*...you... won't leave... me alone?"_  
 _"i won't leave. as gross as you are."_  
~

  
"*I'm alone." Ink said again continually wiping away the ever falling tears, wondering if he should wash clean with that hated white paint.

  
~  
 _"don't... forget me... always ...remember me... please..."_  
 _"i'll remember ya for an eternally."_  
~

  
Ink moans loudly, the tears were endless. The paints were mixing badly within him.

The artist froze.

Glancing up he sees himself standing there and remembers that dream.

The image of him was grinning down on him. Brown paint rolls down his sockets like tears.

"* _don't forget._ " His other self told him with great sorrow.

Ink blinks, the image was gone.

Most of his paints had been eaten in him.

  
~  
 _"How does that make ~~ERROR~~ feel? Knowing that ~~ERROR~~ is in love with a creature such as Ink? Ink can only be alive through Ink's paints. Ink is not real."_  
 _"ya seem to think that ya paint define who ya are. but emotions are only part of who ya are."_  
~

  
Ink gets his paints and began sipping each other, getting his levels back up. Of course, yellow was the one he drunk the most, so he had a happy smile on his jaws by the end of it. However blue seemed to be raging.

Ink stares down at the paints.

  
~  
 _"*Ink exists?"_  
 _"*ya exist."_  
~

  
Ink wipes the tears from his sockets smiling brightly.

  
~  
 _"*have ya ever heard the says 'i think therefore i am. i am therefore i think.'?"_  
 _"* ~~Error~~. ~~Error~~. Ink's mate."_  
~

  
"*Grrr!" Ink mockingly says to the Void, laughing happily, jumping up he threw some yellow paint and leaps through, popping out of the kitchen room and halts.

His kitchen was massive.

"*Pff- Whoever you was! You must have liked to cook!" Ink spoke to the Void happily, strolling along the many work surfaces to get to a certain... he knew there was tea there. There was a note by the teapot. It was from his fathers:

[We cleaned the kitchen and got rid of the ducks. There was a box of red herrings. We placed them in the pantry. We also found this new blend of tea. It meant help ~~ERROR~~ with his brewing instead of eating all that ice cream. Lots of Love~]

"*'Ducks'?" Ink snorts at whatever the prank was, "Brewing? Did you like tea? Haha. Thanks Dads."

Ink starts making himself a pot of tea. However, while he was making it all that he was thinking about was that ice cream that was mentioned in the note.

  
~  
 _"*Let's eat ice cream!"_  
 _"*that was random... and don't ya mean nice cream?"_  
~

  
Ink sips his tea from the bar stool that was near the island worktop- from this place, he could overlook the whole kitchen... and if someone else was here. Could watch them work.

As he drank his tea he reaches for his own scarf that was wrapped around his neck. And began to read some stuff that was there-

"*'pigs fly over rainbows some over frozen lava while the sky is falling around them and a blue moon that has rocks that cries blood exist'?" Ink says aloud staring at it for a moment and then just laughs, almost dropping his cup, "Core dear! What the in the name of the Void was I thinking when I write that?!"

  
~  
 _"*are ya even allowed to create a universe without the voices say so?"_  
 _"-A Sanses' words in their bond."_  
~

  
"*I don't feel like eating tonight." Ink mumbles when 'night' came on suddenly, he stood and threw some dark green paint behind him and let himself fall backwards off of the barstool. And lands upon his bed once more.

And just laid there for what seemed like hours he, at last, closes he sockets.

~~~~

There was someone in front of him.

Ink felt like he was watching a universe from a screen- he sees himself dressed up in a magical girl outfit. Looking very happy.

There was someone else there.

They walked towards the other Ink, their whole form seemed to be flickering.

Their face was blurred out like a Lost SOUL. They wore a Victorian dressed, yet there were other things adds; Ink realized it was steampunk style and the image began clearer- they turned to the other Ink, holding out a hand for him to take.

Ink watches himself completely ignore the hand, darts forward and took a flying leap into the other's arms and wraps himself around them.

Ink almost smiles at himself, he looked so happy.

Truly happy.

~~~

Ink wakes up, he rolls over and reaches for someone that was not there.

Slowly patting the area that someone should be.

With the paints almost out of his system, he waits... almost waiting for someone to get them for him. But that could not be, Ink would never let able to other former lovers touch his paints.

"*Where is Ink's Mate?" Ink asks aloud, surprising himself by the question.

Crawling over to the bedside, he began his morning's task of drinking his first lot of paint. paints in the morning were different from those during the day when he really just topped up whenever he 'felt' like it.

"*'Where is Ink's Mate?'" Ink says loudly, tasting the words on his single tongue... then frowns; of course, he would have a single tongue, it was not like he could have more than one.

A strange pulse ran through him at the thought of more than one tongue.

Ink rolls out of bed and lets himself drop to the floor, he lay for a moment as he realizes that he had forgotten to change out of his clothes last night- it was still battle wore, with bits of blood and dust on it.

"*Nevermind!" Ink cheers as he stood up pumping his fists into the air, "And now its breakfast time!"

Ink threw down some blue paint and drives through into his 'new' kitchen... and he stands in the middle feeling a little lost.

"*Pancake?" Ink asks himself, tilting his skull and rubbing loudly in thought.

~  
 _"*what do you want?"_  
 _"*Pancakes! The lacy ones!"_  
~

"*I don't feel hungry..." Ink mumbles suddenly, frowning deeply, his eyelights going between different shapes and shades of greens, reds and blues.

The protector of the multiverse sighs.

"*I've got to eat something!!" Ink snaps at himself, eyelight going fully red, "I know I'm waiting for them to come and cook me something! It clear that this is their kitchen! They are not here anymore! So there's no point in waiting!"

Ink was panting by the end of his little rant.

"*They are not here anymore."

~  
 _"* ~~ERROR~~ is alive?"- "Ink's mate is alive?"_  
 _*yes i'm alive!"_  
~

"*Alive?" Ink utters out of his jaws, it was a dull emotionless voice which shocked him because his paints were still topped up.

~  
 _"Then Ink needs to keep Ink's ~~ERROR~~ safe."- "-Is ~~ERROR~~ scared of Ink now?"_  
 _"*i'll never be scared of a rainbow like ya."_  
~

"*Should I go ask Sci..." Ink told himself raises a hand up and black ink swirls in his hand and he stares at it. There was something about the ink...

~  
 _"*Are these things meant to bleed?"_  
 _"-they ain't meant to 'bleed'."- "the key is bleeding ink. mmm? i wonder why that is?"_  
~

The artist lets the ink fall to the floor, pooling under his hand. He watched it with interest and then let himself fall into it.

When Ink broke the surface of the ink he did not come out right away, just letting himself drift in the sea of black liquid, wondering if this was what the Void felt like.

What is his lover thinking, trapped in that blackness? Were they trying to return? Waiting for him to come for them?

~  
 _"*i'm right here ink." - "and i'll always be here whenever ya need me. my dear mate."_

_Something explored-_

~

"*ink!" A voice calls to him and he comes out of the ink with a gasp then looks up at Sci who was down at him, "you okay? mind telling me why ya turned my office's floor into a swimming pool?"

Ink stares at him for a moment then smiles a greeting.

"*are you crying?" Sci question bending down to get a closer look and playing with his glasses.

'*isn't there someone i know who does that too?' Ink thinks staring blankly at the scientist, an image of the many glasses around his house came to mind, which surprised.

Getting out of his ink pool, he waves it away.

Then slowly he reaches into his pocket and pulls out some rounded glasses.

"*i didn't know you needed glasses." Sci says to him, looking at the pair he held in his hands.

"*I don't... Oh I came to see you about something!" Ink said shoving the glasses back into his pocket.

  
~  
 _"*i need to see sci."_  
 _"*...your arms? the wedding? the shin?"_  
 _"*ink. please. open a portal.-" - "-ok my love."_  
~

  
"*sure ink. what do ya need?" Sci answers with a calm relaxed smile; Ink returns the smile, happy that Sci never asks questions.

"*How does someone enter the Void," Ink says keeping that smile upon his jaws even when the startled Sans' smile drops, but it quickly went back up.

"*well. i do research on it." Sci told him giving him a lazy smile now, "whenever anyone goes in. they don't come out. if they do somehow. they are never the same."

"*Okay. So can I go into the Void?" Ink question him eagerly.

"*i wouldn't. ya one of the pillars that hold up this multiverse." Sci explains with a frown now, "you should not go in for any reason. do ya want to be erased from existence? have everyone forget about you?"

Ink felt his 'fear' wash over him. It was one of his worst nightmares.

"*what could be worth losing yourself for?" Sci questions shaking his skull, "its not worth it. if someone has fallen in. and you think you know them. just let them go."

"*'If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were.'" Ink said loud not sure where these words were coming from, "What if he's waiting for me to return to him?"

"*what?" Sci says with a small smile happening on his jaws, he was looking at him with interest now.

Ink tilts his skull. There was something about his expression that had him frown.

"*You know a way in don't you." Ink says in tone low, then realizes that there might be a chance, "Please! I want to go in! I have to find him! I have to say sorry! Please show me the way in!" Ink cries suddenly surprised by his own determination bubbling in him.

"*i know one way..." Sci says looking uncomfortable suddenly, then sighs and gives him a lazy grin, "okay. come over here. there is an entrance this way. "

Sci began towards the large bookshelves that took up a whole wall, which made Ink frown since there was nothing but books and wall. Then Sci touches a book that was way out of reach for him, in fact, he had to stand on his tiptoes to pull it down... he did not take it into his hand, it stopped half way out and then a clicking sound was heard.

"*might want to come a little closer," Sci calls to him, waving the artist to him.

Ink hurries to stand next to Sci Sans and almost lost his balance when the floor in the area they stood began to turn into the wall. The bookshelves too.

Ink grins boldly when he realizes that this was a secret room.

Suddenly there were in a much smaller room- which started to move downwards very fast. Sci seemed completely fine with the speed. And it was nothing that Ink could not handle.

Then it all stopped and Ink stares in surprise at a large dark metal circle up against the wall, it was big enough for a truck to drive through- in the inner sides, was powerful magic stirring. Wisps of a dark purple glow above but cast no shadows.

There was a loud static sound that roared throughout the room and oddly enough Ink did not mind this. Almost welcome that noise. But it was not the same that was something deep in his mind.

When Ink was in his daze staring at the portal to the Void, Sci had already moved in closer to the large portal.

Ink came running across the room and halts in front of the waiting scientist- there was a control panel in front of him and beyond that was a square black block with blue strings tied all around it.

"*the strings will be your anchor. it was also lead ya back here." Sci explains pushing a few buttons, then hands him a wristwatch, "you can't stay longer than the second timer. So when that first ends. and the second timer will start and that means ya have to leave. tug at the string three times to return."

Ink pulls the watch on and then follows the Sans and around the block, where he had that string wrapped around his middle. It hummed with great power. And Ink loved it.

"*ok. ya set." Sci says and nods towards the portal, "it's open."

"*Thank you Sci!" Ink cheers out happily and bounces over to the portal and turns back to his friend to give him a wave.

Sci was looking at him grimly.

"*don't thank me creator. when the one ya seek. is the destroyer." Sci told him just as the Void takes hold of him and he knows only blackless.

**''''''''''**

**'''''''''**  
 **''''''''**  
 **'''''''**  
 **''''''**  
 **'''''**  
 **''''**  
 **'''**  
 **''**  
'

Ink only his sockets and stares into the abyss- it was blacker than he could ever have imagined.

The artist curls in on himself, wanting someone else to be with him.

"*How am I meant to find this monster?" Ink questions him, everything was cold and empty, no doubt everyone had forgotten him, "Why didn't I ask Sci...or maybe I did?"

Ink remembered something important, something that he should not have forgotten.

The Void shatters any poor unfortunate souls that happen to fall into it.

His lover would no doubt have been shattered too. Lost in the vast abysses of space and time

Ink looks down at his hands, surprised that he was even able to see and then looks to the watch, an hour, he had only an hour; then he noticed the string, it was glowing brightly around him. That powerfully magic seemed to be wrapping around him, protecting him from the Void.

"*How am I meant to find this monster!" Ink screams and there was no echo, his voice got drown in the black. He closes his orbits shut.

'*call to him!' A voice that sounded just like his own shouts from inside him, 'he will answer us!'

"*Please!" Ink screams, he held onto the string around, "Come out!"

Ink waits for an answer.

Through the loud silence, his only reply was an odd static in the distance.

A little different from the portal he came through; he glances down at his watch and his sockets widen. forty minutes had gone in seconds. He did not have much time. Why did it go down so fast?!

"*What do I do?" Ink says to himself his own fears getting the better of him, "I don't want to be forgotten. But I don't want to leave this place without you!"

'*Ink must call Mate's name.' Another voice spoke to him in an emotionless tone.

"*I don't know it! I have forgotten!" Ink said glaring at the blackness, he went to check the watch again and he began to rattle when he sees his fingertip had started to fade and he could see through them.

"*you know it."-"Ink knows it."- "we know it: ~~ERROR~~."

"*I won't let it end this way!" Ink screams at the blackness, glaring at the Void, "I won't let this take away your future! Please come back to me! I am sorry!"

Ink waits for something, anything. Then tries to say his name:

"* ~~ERROR~~!"

But only that loud static greets his 'ears'.

"* ~~ERROR~~!"

Ink glances down at his hands to see them completely transparent. The static seemed to buzz around him.

"* ~~ERROR~~!"

Ink looks at the watch, the first-timer was gone and he could not longer remember what it was for... how many timers were there?

Ink closes his orbits, listening to that static- it seemed to pluse in time with the string around him.

Ink was determined not to leave. Not until he did what he set out to do.

"*I don't remember ~~ERROR~~! But I know everyone leaves me because I do something... ~~ERROR~~!" Ink told the Void around him, told the static, "Whatever I did. ~~ERROR~~! Whatever I said. I am begging you! Please! ~~ERROR~~! Come back to us! I love you!"

That static noise was everywhere around him.

How does one without a SOUL call to another SOUL?

And how could they hear through all this static?

'*Let my voice reach you!' Ink thinks, deciding to call one last time. He took in a deep inwards breath, 'Wait! Was this static-'

"* ~~ERROR~~!"

  
The static was very loud.

**"* _so overdramatic as usual._ "** A glitchy voice spoke to him, **" _why do ya have to exaggerate everything._ "**

"*I will do anything to make matters right by you!" Ink carries on, trying to hide the smile threatening to form, "If you'd only give me that chance! ~~ERROR~~!"

 **"* _and will ya stop shouting my name!_ "** That glitchy snaps at him, _ **"do ya know how many gasters are watching ya! some are placing bets over there! ok! shows only! move along! move it you!"**_

Suddenly a black glitching skulled skeleton wrapped in loose old looking bandages appears in front of him, some seemed to be moving in some unseen wind- he had black shorts with a red line down the lines- they were looked faded with time.

This skeleton had blue 'tear' marks, red sockets, he had a lazy right socket with white light like and in his left, were a double colour large eyelight- yellow on the outer and blue in the inter part, they seemed to be mixing into each other but not blending.

"* ~~ERROR~~!" Ink cries out happily tears of joy ran down his cheeks, he held on hand to his chest while the other reached for him, "My love!"

~~ERROR~~ did not look impressed by his display. Just blinks at him with a bored expression.

Ink giggles dropping his act, he then gives the other skeleton a bold grin.

"*what do ya want ink?" ~~ERROR~~ questions with a narrowed sockets at him.

Ink grins at him, he really did not know anything about this skeleton. However, he was liking his reaction to him. The artist leans forward and reached into his pocket pulls out something and places it on the ~~ERROR's~~ face.

Ink tilts his skull at his own actions, his body had just moved on its own.

The artist watches the other's reaction to him now. ~~ERROR~~ merely blinks and adjusts the glasses slightly, then looks at him.

"*Oh yeah!" Ink says remembering that he had asked a question, "Come with me!"

"*why?" ~~ERROR~~ questions with a slight frown.

"*Because I'm sorry! And I want you back!" Ink told him as he was stupid, causing ~~ERROR~~ to look at him with an odd expression that he could not place, and that seemed to make the artist's day.

Ink looks down at his hands, they were almost gone. It was travelling up his arms and legs now.

"*Listen ~~ERROR~~. I really do want you to return with me." Ink explains his voice going a little softer now, "Even if its only to remember you. I don't want to forget you. I can feel you are important. And maybe... this is the closest thing to feeling what real love is. With you. Because right now. My pink paint is being eaten away like crazy."

"*ya the most self-centred monster i have ever met." ~~ERROR~~ snap at him, moving closer and reaching out his hand to him, "i don't know why i keep putting up with ya. i hate everything about ya... so why do i love you?"

~~ERROR's~~ hand was suddenly grabbed and the sweet smiling Ink drags the skeletons to him, then tugs the string three times.

There was a tug.

  
Ink remembers everything- well, most of it.

The artist was laying on a cold floor with Error on top of him- he knew his glitch was awake already and was just staying where he was.

"*Let me be with you." Ink told him firmly, hugging his mate to him.

"*brat." Error snarls at him and half-hug him back.

"*I missed you. Even if I didn't know you. I missed you." Ink told him, real tears filling his sockets now as he realizes that he could have lost his mate forever and not even remembered, "please don't even go there again."

"*actually... i wasn't gonna stay long." Error admits to him placing his forearms on the floor either side Ink and left himself up with Ink still attached, "i was just visiting my father. 'cause i didn't know where else to go after i left. and i didn't want to stay in the anti-void... the voices were too loud-"

"*Your father?" Ink questions a little surprised, "A Gaster?"

"*yeah. a gaster. the old man gets lonely sometimes...and grumpy if i don't see him once every hundred years." Error told him standing up, easily bringing the artist with him, "he was happy to show me off to all his friends."

"*Wow! Will he be at our wedding?" Ink asks happily, he wraps his legs around his mate's middle, "Can I meet him first! Can we introduce him to my Dads?"

"*you still want to get married?" Error questions softly a little startled by this, he looks to Ink and staring at him like he was some rare breed, "after what i said? i-"

"*Well yeah. I wasn't lying what I said before." Ink told him leaning forward and kissing him lightly, "I made a mistake. I don't know what! But I want to set matters right between us and move on together."

"*you've grown up." Error mumbles more to himself than Ink, earning him another kiss, "fine. whatever. i said some things to that need to be addressed. and i'm sorry."

"*Okay! I forgive you!" Ink said with shinning stars glowing in his sockets, waiting for something.

Error rolls his eyelights, "*i forgive you too." The glitch keeps another kiss for his troubles.

Ink releases his mate from his hold, stood in front of him and reaches down to his jacket, then he pulls out a blue scarf and leans upwards slowly wrapping it around Error's neck.

"*Heh. You're starting to look like Error again." Ink says holding out a hand and grins when his mate took firm hold of it.

"*let's go home. together." Error says with a heavy sigh, but he was smiling at him too, "see ya later sci!"

Ink stares over at Sci who waves at them.

The ERROR opens a glitchy portal to their home and he flops down in his beanie bag. Ink was quick to curl up beside him, playing with the rotten bandages.

Error was silent for a moment.

"*i actually was going to come to find ya when i returned." Error admits to him, Ink looks up and tilts his skull for him to continue, "i'm sorry. but i'm was angry. really angry. and hurt-"

"*Okay. I knew that." Ink smiles at this a little bitterly, "I'll try and be a little more understanding to your feelings... even if I can't fully understand them. I'm glad you came out. You seem a lot calmer than before too..."

"*well. i had a long time to get over it." Error says and seeing Ink confused express went on to explain, "time moves differently in the void and anti-void. might be why i was able to forgive reaper. so much time had passed."

"*Differently?" Ink questions, he never really felt that, "how? In what why?"

"*once when we were fighting. i needed to catch my breath." Error went to explain, "i rested for only a few minutes and went back to the au to fight. no one was waiting for me and the au was cleaned up. when i found ya again you had forgotten me. a number of years had passed."

Ink cuddles up to him, the thought of him forgetting his mate left him 'feeling' a little strange. Perhaps because it had just happened.

"*there was another time." Error continues on making Ink sit up and look at the glitch who was lost in memory, "there was a certain event i wanted you to forget... so i decided to lock myself into the anti-void. i must have stayed there for about three years."

Error fell silent. Ink waits, and waits and wait-

"*And?" Ink goes on when he sees the look in Error's sockets, smiling at him, "And!"

"*to be continued?" Error says with a knowing smirk.

"*Nooooo!" Ink cries out throwing himself down on Error's chest, "you can't do this! not again! and you never continued the last story!"

"*hehe hahaha! ok." Error laughs out loud, leaning back into the beanie bag more, "when i came back. i saw the back of my skull leaving through the portal. ya were really surprised when you turned around and saw me there. full health too."

Ink laughs at this. Imagining what he must have thought at the time.

"*that's why i always leave a portal opens to the multiverse. if one is open. time will follow it." Error told him with a small smile, "i don't know how long i was in the void-"

"*Wait! You can survive the Void!" Ink cries out suddenly, pointing a finger into his face, making him glare at him, "You came out unharmed by it!"

"*i just said i go to visit my dad from time to time. so of course i can withstand it. i'm only forgotten for the time i'm in there. before i had no friend or family." Error snaps at him, "so it made no difference if i'm forgotten for a while. in the anti-void no one forgets about you. but you forget about everyone else."

Ink looks down at his bandages. They looked very old- Error really was a mummy now.

"*Just how long were you in there?" Ink question lightly touching the bandages.

"*i don't know. i wanted to stay until the key went away." Error mumbles sadly, bringing a hand up and touching his centre, "it never did. its still there."

"*Oh." Ink utters trying to match the sadness that his mate clearly felt, he had completely forgotten about that, "Dream must rememe- Wait! Sorry! I won't mention him!"

"*its fine. i know he'll gonna be kicking himself once he founds out." Error said without any emotions, "i don't have to have anything to do with him. only when you bring him."

"*I love you." Ink says suddenly, making Error look up at him, "Is this okay? Even though we are like this. I want to be with you. Always."

"*and so you will. always." Error agrees with a light smile, "and i do love ya."

Ink leans down and gently kisses his mate on the teeth, within him he felt all his other selves rejoice inside... sort of.


	25. Gazing into Eachothers’ Eyes

Error blinks.

Ink was holding tight to either side of his skull, forcing him to gaze into his eyes.

Those ever-changing eyelights was going through all the colours and shapes so fast it was almost making him dizzy.

It would be interesting to watch- if not for the fact he was dying.

This is the end...

"*Error please don't die." Ink told him firmly, keeping his gaze focused on him, "I'm going to get Sci and everything is going to be okay. Okay."

That noise filled the air once more- a loud cracking noise like someone had to throw many china plates at the wall. Or a SOUL trying to break.

"*You can't die okay?" Ink continues to say, never once leaving his gaze, "We are getting married tomorrow! And I'm looking forward to it!"

Error blinks then glared at him; the artist smiling at him, he knew that his mate was just trying to make him fight against whatever this was bu-

Suddenly Error realizes what it was.

"*its fine." Error gasps out, bring his own hands up and taking hold of Ink's skull much like the other was doing to him, "i think its just the old key. it's finally breaking."

Ink slowly leans back never taking his sockets off of Error's, when he got so far he reaches down and grabs glitch's black and blue jumper, lifting it up and then quickly brings it high and over the glitch's skull, who held his arms out so his mate could just pull it off- they broke eye contact for a split second and returned their gaze.

Thankfully Error had not worn anything under it.

The pair took their socket off of each other to stare down at the glitching mess- that cracking noise sounds out again and the glitching just stops, revealing the old black skeleton key, slowly breaking apart.

"*ugh. this is gonna leave a mess." Error told his mate, who looks at him in question, "there'll be skeleton marrow inside of it. look there's some- wait its black?"

"*Is it not meant to be black?" Ink questions looking at the black liquid comes through the gaps.

"*no. its should be my colour marrow. which is blue. oh... maybe because it is old. guess my glitches kept it inside..." Error explains with a sigh, a flash of pain ran through him as a part of the key came away from his ribs, "why did it have to happen here? i really like this beanie!"

"*Then go to the bathroom?" Ink says with a smile, which caused Error to glare at him.

"*and trail this stuff everywhere!" Error grumbles at him, looking ready to slap him on the side of the skull, "i can't portal. and it's not safe for me to travel through one while in this happening."

"*But you are not dying and that's the main thing." Ink declares with a happy grin, he kneels down onto the beanie bag and watches it break and ooze.

"*there should be more dust than this..." Error says to himself, then looks to Ink, "go get me a large bowl of water. and some towels. lots and lots of towels."

"*you like those purple towels right?" Ink questions with a hum, tapping his finger on his chin, "I'll get those!"

"*no! use the older ones!" Error snaps at him, he watches his mate bounce off laughing happily, then calls after him, "just because i can't use a portal. does not mean you can't. ugh."

Error sat up straight and looks down, holding his lower ribs while he curls his spine around to get a better look.

During his past life as Geno, he had three shins on three different occasion- even though brewing only one at a time, it still been painful. Very painful. Since becoming an ERROR he had a higher pain threshold, much higher than when he was Geno and he was literally walking dead on his feet back then.

So this really could be killing him right now, and he would still be able to walk about like it was nothing. It had only been the sudden cracking that had scared him and Ink. He did not think Ink could react that way...

Error was pleased the key was going. It was always a constant reminder of painful things- a broken future and a life cut short. He was surprised how long it lasted, it should have dusted ages ago.

Dream never really faced any consequences of his actions towards Error and his unborn shin- given who he was; Dream was called the 'Light of the Worlds', while Error, of the other hand, was the 'Destroyer of Worlds'.

It did not mean that he did not feel guilty, the golden skeleton always looked at him great sadness and his 'goodbyes' when leaving Ink and him, were 'sorrys' whenever his mate drags him to meet the other.

Another painful factor, Cross was brewing now; had been for a year now and in another year, they would have their own little shins. Everyone was claiming it was a miracle because it was thought that Dream could not have any offspring.

There was a great celebration and rejoicing over Dream and Cross' unborn shin or shins.

The ERROR grumbles darkly at his own thoughts- and wanting to get it over and done with, he grabs hold of the hole and reaches inside with both hands going inside, aiming to search for the dust of his shin within.

Right away he felt a lump- the dust and black marrow must have clumped together; the key breaks around his wrists, making that awful noise again.

Error blinks.

The ERROR carefully wraps his hands around the lump and pulls lightly- he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his SOUL which ended as quickly as it began.

Error blinks.

Then held up the glitching lump.

Error blinks.

A shin about nine inches in length.

Error blinks.

With ERROR signs all around.

Error blinks.

A little black shin blinks at him.

Error blinks in reply.

  
It wiggles and opens yellow sockets with red eyelights fully. There were blue squared-like markings on his cheeks. It had no teeth just yet but would in a couple of hours after its first blasting.

"*i _N_ **k**!" Error cries out glitching like crazy- his mind was trying to catch up, trying to remember what to do.

In order to settle down, he starts to cast his mind to other things, panic would not help- He needed to clear the black marrow off of him.

The ERROR knew that skeletons in the past used to lick it their shins. Not only would it clean them for their first blasting, not getting their mother's marrow stuck under their growing bones. It was also thought that the licks also made for strong family bonds.

"*Coming!" Ink voice calls from the bathroom, "Just texting Dream!"

"* _M_ o **Ro** N! Ge **T** In _H_ E **rE** No _W_!" Error roars to his stupid mate, calming himself quickly when the young wiggles he brings it to him and opens his jaws allowing his five tongues out and began licking up what should be his own marrow... it was similar to ink and his own marrow mixed together.

Another cracking noise came from the breaking key, but Error paid no attention to this, completely his task. Soon his little shin was clean from the black ink and blinking at him once more.

The ERROR held the little shin close to his sternum- on the lower part of his sternum was a magic pressure point, this was also where he could feed it with his magic.

"*ugh." Error moans out when he notices the large puddle of ink around his pelvis, soaking into his shorts and his beanie bag... but he was smiling, "wonderful."

"*Didn't know what colours you wanted! So brought them all! Well! Apart from the purple ones! Yes I remembered!" Ink declares when he comes into the living room, he had a pile of towels in his arms, under them he held a large teal coloured bowl with his fingertips- the towels were blocking his view of Error.

The artist stops in beside him and places the bowl down on Error little table, the drops the pile down on the floor.

"*Yo **U** M **o** R **o** n!" Error hisses at him, his voice glitching beyond compare, "i T _oL_ D yA C **o** _m_ E!"

Ink turns at Error with a smile, "* It's fine. Dream sends his love."

"* _m oROn_!" Error spat at him, then growls as he held the shin closer to him, almost to guard the little one against the unseen golden skeleton.

The ERROR closes his sockets and counts to ten quickly, on opening them, he sees Ink places a large sponge into the water.

"*Okay! I'll clean you are up!" Ink declares happily, he turns to him and stares- Error waits for him to notice; he watches the artist's skull tilts, "What's that?"

"*open up one of the larger towels on the sofa next to me." Error instructs his mate, who looks at him then grabs one from the bottom of the pile and went around the other side of Error, where the large sofa was.

Carefully laying it out Ink turns. Error leans over, dripping bits of ink everywhere, and gently places the shin down on the red towel.

"*he has just fed. so his first blasting will happen sometime in the next hour." Error explains with an insane grin on his face, Ink merely watched him, "drink some paint. you have to feel this. our offspring is alive."

Ink tilts his skull then smiles. Grabbing a couple of vials he drank some down and waits.

The artist starts to cry and laugh at the same thing, he came over and hugs Error, then looks over to the shin and hovers above it. Then turns back to Error and again hugs him tight, then went to the shin again- it seemed that the protector of the multiverse did not know what to do with himself.

"*Can I touch it?" Ink asks in wonder, he kneels down beside it just staring at it,"It's so tiny! I remember you saying that shins are bigger! The size of human toddlers!"

"*he will be soon. hold him quickly. this might be ya last chance while he's that small." Error says grinning at the sight, then realizes something; he leans over and grabs his phone and raises it up he sees Ink had taken it into his hands and staring down at it with a strange look of awe on his face.

Error snaps a photo.

Ink looks to him. And smiles, Error snaps another photo. Again and again. Ink did a little pose.

Ink comes near to Error and hands the shin over to him, taking the phone out of the glitch's hands.

"*don't take mine! i'm a mess!" Error snaps glare at the phone, or rather the one behind it- the picture was taken. And soon Ink starts taking photos from different angles, "enough. put it back now."

Ink throws the phone on the sofa and leans overtaking the shin off of him once again and places it back on that same towels. Then reaches for the phone once more.

"*Can I film it?" Ink questions but began to film anyway.

Error sighs; he was happy, he never ever thought it had survived. It had been a long time since the shin was meant to be out- he really hoped there were no problems with it. They needed to go right away to see Sci once they finished their first blasting.

The ERROR glances down at the mess- it was so much black ink everywhere. It was pooled where he was sitting.

"*should i let stand up and let it drain off me?" Error wonders loudly, since his mate was off to la-la land, giggling at the little shin.

He leans over once more, studying the ink- most of the key was gone now. The pool was very raised, it should have sunk into the beanie bag by now, but it seemed to be floating just above his pelvis.

Error reaches with one hand and tries to moves the ink around- it was firmer than it should be. With a frown, he wondered what this could mean. It was not normal marrow, he and Ink were not normally skeletons, who it could just be acting differently because of this.

"*Can I hold him again?" Ink calls over his shoulder, poking the tiny shin on the cheek, making it wiggle.

"*no touching now!" Error told him firmly, looking to the glitching shin and the pouting Ink. Seeing it was fine he looks back to the ink below, "i think we'll need more towels."

Error reaches in and takes hold of the clot of ink and lefts it up and out of him, it dripped ink everywhere. The glitch held the clot of ink at arms lengths of him and was about to just drop it on the floor when he felt movement.

Bringing the clot of ink nearer to him he stares- pink sockets appeared than a pink little nasal bone. Error was so surprised he almost crashed.

"* _ **i** NK_!" Error hisses out glitching madly, ERROR signs began to fill his sockets, blinding him.

Error feels Ink beside him, over the static, hears his mate calling to him softly.

Blinking the ERROR sees the black blob staring at him. It was about the same size as the first one. Slowly watches as splotches appear on his cheeks, which was mainly yellow and pink, with a hint of blue. In its right socket, it had a little white eyelight but in his left had a purple circle.

"*I think its body is made up of ink!" Ink cries out in delight, taking the small shin into his hands and held it carefully, "hello!"

It began to wiggle.

"* _t_ Wo? **t** _w_ o? twO?" Error mumbles to himself, he felt Ink's inky fingers poking him.

"*Are you back with me?" Ink questions with a bold grin.

"*i can't lick it." Error says with a frown, he could not bond with it then.

Ink stares him like he was crazy, "*Error... why would you lick it?"

"*ya meant to clean it. and bond with it. skeleton mothers do that by licking their shins when they first come out." Error explains with a smile, he points to the first one, "i did it with that one. if it's made of ink. i can't lick it... i might hurt it... or lick its bones away?"

Ink glances at the other one and then back at Error, the to the one he was holding. There was a loud snort which came from his mate.

"*i don't want to know what ya thinking." Error responses shaking his skull but still smiling, he quickly looks to the first one. Green magic marrow was starting to cover it, "look ink it's starting!"

"*What should we do with this one?" Ink asks quickly, looking to the first shin to the one in his hands and then to Error.

"*bring it to me. i need to feed it." Error answers bringing his hands out, as soon as Ink places the inky child, he brings it to his sternum and fed it his magic, the shin's inky form splatted all over his ribs, "ya might need to feed this one as well ink. ink?"

Error looks over to him, he was watching over his phone at the shin blasting- the first layer hardens and another blast would start.

Ink turns to him with a loud hum.

"*i want ya to feed it as well." Error says again, "i fed the first one to it was full because i didn't realize there was another one in there."

Ink grabs some of his paints and paintbrushes and sets out a small stand for the phone to rest on so it would still film the shin. Then he takes the child and copies what Error had done...

"*Its not working. Maybe I can't?" Ink questions him with a sad smile.

"*that be stupid. ya have magic running through ya. then ya can give it out." Error told him firmly, waving for him to continue, "i had a lot of trouble feeding my first shin. goth. i couldn't give out enough magic. i thought i was starving it to death. in the end. reaper had to take over completely."

Ink nods and tries again, smiling happily.

Error smiles bright, he went to reach for his camera... and realizes it was being used. The glitch caught something.

"*Whoa! Your reflexes are good." Ink praises loudly, "Did you even see it coming?!"

Error blinks at the camera in hand. No, he had not seen it coming, his body had moved on its own.

"*Error! I'm doing it! I'm feeding him!" Ink announces loudly, along with a strange gasp that Error had never heard from his mate before.

Error quickly brings up the camera wanting to get that reaction down on record, to show his mate later, when he forgot.

"*good. keep it up!" Error told him smiling to him, "ya doing well."

This made Ink grin boldly, both his sockets filled with stars.

"*Oh! It stopped?" Ink said almost sadly, he looks to Error for answers.

"*it means he had his fill. put it on the floor." Error said pointing to the floor in front of the sofa.

"*Why the floor?" Ink questions as he starts getting another towel this time yellow, and rolling it out on the ground, "Why not on the sofa like the other one?"

"*because i don't want to ruin my nice sofa with all that ink." Error said looking at the drips on the floor and groans, "we need a new carpet after this."

Ink places the shin in Error's hands instead and grabs the camera out of his hands, grinning boldly.

"*déjà vu." Error says holding the shin to him as his mate went wild with the camera,, "enough.." he says after a while, "put him down."

Ink places the camera to one side and took the shin from him, places it on top of the towel that was on the floor.

Then he set out another stand to place the camera on.

"*Great!" Ink says in delight, then turning to Error grins, "No more in there?"

Error glances down at the black puddle of ink, it was starting to go down now. Looking back at his mate and grins.

"*don't think so." Error informs him, "i can clean up."

Ink comes over to him and leans his full weight on him, then gazes into his sockets, he gives him a long hard kiss. Then pulls away and grabs the wet sponge that was completely full and squeezes some of it out.

Ink turns back to Error and looks down at his black bones of his pelvis- Error watches as question marks appear in his sockets. Then his mate drops the sponge back into the water with a splash and moves toward the glitch.

"*Is that white?" Ink questions him frowning deeply before Error could even look down, Ink had reached down into the remaining ink and pulls out yet another shin... white boned with ink pouring from its sockets and just remained that way, it had black tears coming down its cheeks.

Error gazes at it, completely stunned- it was rather like a crash only he was still very much aware.

Ink hands it over to Error and sat down next to the beanie bag on the floor and leans his elbows into the sides, then rested his skull in his hands, just staring at him. Error just frowns at him.

"*Aren't you going to lick it?" Ink questions with keen interest.

Error glares at him, then opening his jaws began licking the white shin's bones clean- it was a lot faster with five tounges rather than one, which he had in his past life.

The glitch glances over to his mate mid lick and sees Ink with pink and yellow SOULs in sockets.

"*ink please. i'm trying to bathe our shin." Error snaps at him, knowing just with the other was thinking.

"*Oh yeah!" Ink laughs and began painting another camera.

"*do you want to have a go?" Error offers with a smile, the artist shook his skull. The glitch shrugs and continues on. Once he was happy with the result, he brings them to his sternum and starts to feeds it.

Ink was staring over to the other two.

"*Are they meant to be this quiet?" Ink questions just noticing that none of the shins had made a sound.

"*they won't be able to cry yet. they're fine." Error says with a smile, he remembers when Goth had been born, he had been so worried when no sound was heard but by the time Shiro was born, he had known just what to do and what to look for.

Error blinks when he notices the camera pointing at him, Ink was filming. Smiling, he reaches for the camera and Ink carefully takes the shin off him, posing this time when Error began filming him continuing with the fed.

Soon the third was placed alongside the first on the sofa, upon a blue towel.

"*Oh! I think the second one is doing it too! But it's hard to tell!" Ink says pointing to the one of the floor, "I feel kind of sorry for it down there. While the other two are up here."

"*its not like the floor is cold or anything." Error told him rolling his eyelights, "the first one's marrow is staying on its bones. the second one is all over the place."

"*True!" Ink says with a grin, turning to Error he comes closer, looking around his insides carefully, "There still pools of ink down there. might be another one."

"*i'm surprised there's even three!" Error told him happily, grinning boldly towards him, "three is a good number."

"*Do you know what else is a good number!" Ink declares joyfully reaching down to grab something, "Five!"

Error watches in shock as Ink holds two shins in each hand- there was a little smaller than the first three.

One looked like Ink if his colours reverse: whatever part was white was black and whatever was black was white- he had a white ink blob on his right cheek rather than his left. The sockets were filled with white with a small black eyelights, that did not change shape or colour.

And like the second and third, it had no ERROR signs nor glitches.

The final one had glitches. But not as big as Error's or even the first shin; the shin was mainly white but looked like he had been dripped into an ink bath- Error could already tell this was part of it, rather than the ink marrow sliding off of it. Half of its skull was covered messily in these 'stains', starting from it left lower jaw, going up its cheeks and covering its left socket and partly the bridge of its nasal bone.

"*Camera time again!" Ink cheers as he hands them carefully over to Error for him to wash, them hurrying starts painting cameras again, "You said they can learn to walk a few hours after their last blasting right. That means they can walk with us down the aisle tomorrow!"

Error focus on washing his offspring, having one in each hand licked them together with his tounges. He thought about what Ink just said and wondered if they should put the wedding on hold again.

There was still many monsters against their joining; Error had to divorce Reaper first before he could, and lots of monsters had made it so hard for them to do so. Those in Reaper Tale was the hardest since joining was meant to be for life. However, once they realized that Reaper had chested, these ones eased off him.

Once they was divorced, Reaper announced he was marrying Geno, the other Geno, and of course, invited Error. The truth was, he and the other Geno had become good friends. And he was seeing his offspring more. His oldest and youngest, Goth and Shiro loved having him in their lives again. Apart from Raven. The skeleton would not accept that Geno and Error was one and the same.

Error also reached out to Nightmare. The dark creature still had not gotten his eternal string off his SOUL and had grown from a skully into a lesser skeleton. They were planning to meet up at the wedding, where he was going to take it off then.

Error lowers the little shins to his sternum to feed them- now he was worried. The first three had been the right size, about nine inches. These two was about six inches, which was one inch too small.

Error glances upwards to Ink, who had been watching him intently.

The two mates merely gaze into each other's sockets, their future had changed once again.

The ERROR did not mind, the SOULless wonder did not care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st: Gradient  
> 2nd: Paperjam  
> 3rd: Spilled Ink
> 
> 4th: Inking Mistake  
> 5th: Doodle Bug
> 
> First three are not my fan children (well duh)
> 
> I normally have their ages in the order I discovered them- so Paperjam would be the older and Gradient the youngest. However, mix it up, so now Gradient is the oldest one.  
> _
> 
> Some may know my 'Inking Mistake' from my other story.
> 
> But now introducing 'Doodle Bug'! The co-owner to him is 'Ryuze'- he has no personality, traits or powers just yet.
> 
> (I got to sketch them out soon... along with the Rainbow Inks)


	26. Getting Married

Ink was spooning ERROR again.

The artist awoke... he stares at the end of the black glitching skull for a moment. It was strange, when he normally woke up, it was because his mate wanted to sit up and then Ink would go back to sleep for a couple of hours with his skull laying on ERROR’s lap.

But ERROR was not waking up him. Ink had woke up on his own.

”*Ink is getting married to ERROR today.” Came his emotionless voice, he held onto his mate tighter. He needed to get up and have his first lots of paints.

It was a little odd since ERROR would now get them for him every morning.

Releasing his hold on his mate he rolls over and crawls off the bed... his paints were already set out for him to drink. And his vials were carefully placed ready for him to wrap around himself.

”*ERROR did this last night. Because Ink has a big day.” Ink told himself then raising his chin, drinking down the paint. And waits, it did not take long.

The artist grins boldly, then rushes back over to the back and leans over his mate’s sleeping form. It was so rare for him to wake up before Error.

The glitch was still on his side curled over tighter than normal, his glitches were behaving a little oddly today but that might be because he was in deep sleep or something.

Ink leans down and kisses his mate’s cheek.

Error moves slightly.

Then blinks, staring ahead of himself. Ink watches the hooded sockets turns slightly to him. Error gave him this small sweet smile, one that Ink had never seen before, it made his paints swirl inside joyfully.

’*I have to wake up before Error more often,’ Ink thinks leaning down kisses him again, ‘if it means I get to see more of that.’

Error continues to smile then turns back down and closes his sockets, resting a little longer.

Again, something that was odd. Normally Error would go to make breakfast or chat with him for a little while, never go back to sleep.

Something moves under the sheets.

Ink stares at the sheets in front of Error. Reaching down he threw the sheets away from the glitch and stares.

Between Error’s curved form, his legs and ribs were a pile of black and white bones.

Ink remembered.

The fear that overtook all his other paints when he heard that sound, the sound of a SOUL being broken. Ink would have fought death himself he had Spokane his glitch away.

But no. It was just the old skeleton key. Filled with little skeletons, or shins.

Ink grins. They were all sleeping one on top of another- they were a lot bigger than yesterday. After their blasting they slept and ate, then Error began walking around randomly- the shin followed him with their sockets. It did not take long before they tired themselves, shaking and rattling at first.

Ink had tried to help one when he had fallen, but Error had stopped him, saying it would if they did not fall they could not learn to pick themselves up.

Ink listened. They fell many times, each time picking themselves up without a fuss and following behind their mother.

Ink noticed that when one fell, Error would pause and wait without looking. The others would stand close to the fallen one and wait, it was only when all five were on their feet did they move along, until they gathered around Error’s legs.

The glitch would push his way to pass them in almost a heartless manner and kept walking. He did this until none fell and continued on for a little while; then fed them all and got them to sleep.

The artist looks at them again, taking in their size. They came just up to Error’s knees now and his glitch told him that they would remain this way until their next blasting in six years time.

Ink sudden realized something. He would be able to make love to Error after they married.

While a skeleton has a skeleton key and brewing, they can not make love. They also could not start brewing again until their offspring became lesser skeletons even if they did.

Ink stares at his mate, studying his mate’s ribs- that he could actually see now that the mad glitches were gone. Then he runs his hand over the grooves, he could feel Error’s lining there and noticed that he was no longer in his female form. Not that anyone noticed.

Ink wonders if he should shift into his female form, he was wearing a dress after all.

A hand slaps his hand away from the glitch ribs. Looking back to his mate he sees that Error arm had come out from under him and hit him lightly. Looking to the glitch's face he sees his mate's sockets still closed.

"*time?" Error utters sleepily, never once opening his sockets.

"*Breakfast." Ink answers with a grin, "We're getting married today!"

"*i know." Error replies with a smirk, "no one knows about our offspring yet."

"*Should we wait until the wedding?" Ink questions tilting his skull while staring at the little shins piled on top of one another- he could see each arm belonged to each shin, "I am glad they all so different. If they had been born all white. I wouldn't have been able to tell them apart."

That made Error laugh.

Ink smiles bright and leans over his mate and kisses him on the teeth this time. The kiss deepens for a second before he was pushed off, he lands on his rear and gets right back up and leans for another kiss.

"*yours dads are gonna be here soon." Error says gave him a quick kiss, then pushing the artist away again, "they were gonna cook us breakfast."

"*Oh yeah!" Ink cries out loudly delighted, he sees a sound of rattles and realizes he woke up the shins, "...oops... sorry."

Tiny sockets stared at him, one began to cry and the others followed. Skeleton babies cried strangely, tears fell from their sockets, their jaws opened and closed yet no sound came from them. They did rattle.

"*the dads are most likely here." Error said as he sat up slighting and leaned on his elbow, rattling himself to and gaining their attention, "go greet them. i'll deal with the bratlings."

"*Okay!" Ink agrees with a mock salute, he summons some yellow paint and threw it on the bed and leaps through, ready to tell his fathers the news.

The protector of the multiverse leapt out of the paint and onto the sink. Undertop Gaster and Zephyrtale Gaster were already there. It looked like they had just arrived.

"*Dad! Father!" Ink greets beaming at them, he jumps down and ran to Zephyrtale Gaster or Aster, who was Dad and rushes into his arms.

"Good morning Ink," Aster says with a smile, the smaller Gaster easily picks up the Sans, "How has your morning been?"

"*We slept in!" Ink told them, he was smiling so much that he thought his jaws were going to break.

"Error did?" Undertop Gaster questions with a raised brow, "That's unusual. I was surprised when he was not already here to greet us."

"*That is a bit of a worry..." Aster says with a frown, "Is he sick?"

"*Come to the bedroom!" Ink suddenly completely ignoring his question; his father did not mind, both knew this was just how their son was.

Ink wiggles out of Aster's arms and went over to Gaster, gave him a tight hug and then grabs both of their hands, dragging them towards the kitchen door.

"*Oh! Wait! Let's just portal!" Ink says dropping their hands and throwing some yellow paint down on the walls and hops over to it, waiting for his fathers to come.

When he was sure they were going to follow Ink walks, actually walks, in and came to stand at the foot of his bed- he grins at the sight. Error had put the sheet back over himself and the shins, blocking them from sight.

Glancing behind he sees his fathers there, and he places a finger to his teeth, requesting them to keep silent- then he points to the sheets. Ink bends down and slowly crawls across the large bed and stops once he reaches the pillows close to Error's skull; he could see it peeking out slightly.

Ink waves his fathers over to the do the same.

The two Gasters turn to each other, almost giving themselves a mental shrug and copied their son's actions but came to stop in front of Error's hidden form. The sheets were moving in an odd way, making the older skeletons frown at the sight.

"*Are you ready?" Ink mouths his fathers, pointing to his mate- he gently takes hold of the sheet, ready to throw it away. The two stare and gave their son a quick nod.

Ink holding the sheets and give a might pull, uncovering what lay beyond.

Ink watches his fathers' faces go from a deep frown to an expression of complete shock, then slowly awe. The pair's hand flew together and they held on for dear life.

Ink grins and looks towards his mate; who was sleeping surrounded by their offspring.

The shins look up to sees their new grandfathers staring at them.

"*This is Gradient," Ink says pointing to the black glitching shin with yellow sockets and red eyelights- his teeth had become green. And his fingertips coloured; he had curled himself around the glitch's skull, his own skull resting on top as he slept with his mother.

Then Ink points towards the back of Error when two had moved around and was leaning over him much like what Ink had done earlier.

"*This is Paperjam," Ink continues on, poking the inky one with pink sockets, his left eyelight kept changing. The tiny hand touches the finger that was poking him.

Ink moves his hand away and moves it to the front of Error, where one had laid down close to his ribs just under the ERROR's arm.

"*This is Spilled Ink," Ink went on touching the back of the white boned shin's skull. The black tear marks were hidden from view since the shin had it's back to them.

Ink returns his hand to point behind Error, where his little reverse mirror self was leaning onto Error's spine in the middle.

"*And Inking Mistake," Ink told them grinning when the little shin glares at him before he could even poke him.

Then he moves his hand to the one on the front, sitting up and leaning against Error's legs. A swirl of what he thinks are glitches were coming from the ink stain on the top of his skull- one of the thin lines had begun taking shape, shaky little shapes that looked like bones and ones that normally Ink found in his own sockets.

"*And lastly! Doodle Bug!" Ink finishes turning to see his fathers' happy tears.

XD ~ DX

Ink stood in a middle of a large tent all ready to leave for the ceremony- the artist kept looking on his phone, texting Error the whole day when he was meant to be doing other things.

Ink was giggling under his breath, playing with his dress. He had not seen Error since breakfast and was actually missing him.

Dream gave him a strange look then smiles at him.

"*I am happy for you my friend." Dream says smiling brightly, "But why did you have to have a magical girl slash steampunk themed wedding? And how did you get Error to agree to this?"

Ink grins like crazy- he had all his guests dressed as a magical girl and all of Error's guests had to wear steampunk outfits. With the magical girls, they could come as any character than wanted or make up their own character for the day.

Ink himself was wearing a dress heavily based off an anime called Sailor Moon, a character named Princess Serenity. Which was a white Empire Silhouette gown having a heavily decorated bodice- which Error did himself. There was a blue undertone to it since the glitch had used his own strings.

Dream decided to make his own character, which was based off his normal clothes apart for it was in magical girl style. The skirt was very short and he kept trying to pull it down.

"*It was easy!" Ink says but did not go on to explain, instead just giggles some more. Ink takes hold of the front of his dress and picks it up slightly, then walks towards the door. The wedding was being held on Error's favourite universe; Outer Tale.

"*Why did you swap around?" Dream questions following behind his friend.

"*Huh?" Ink utters out, looking over his shoulder.

"*Error was meant to walk down the aisle first and wait there. Then you were coming after." Dream says playing with his skirt again a look of discomfort crosses his face, "But now you're walking down first and Error after you."

"*We have our reasons!" Ink told him happily, he came to tent's entrance. A couple of guards Dream brought along lefts the tent's folds from both sides, making him laugh, "I feel like a princess!"

"*My brother is walking with Err-" Ink threw bright pink paint on the ground cutting off Dream's words, "What are you doing!? We're meant to be walking down!"

"*Too long!" Ink complains with a grin, taking his hand's hand he drags him through the pain and leaps out in front of all his guest.

The guests who must have been finding their seats when the paint came into existence, all began to hurry and rush about.

Blue quickly hurries over to them, "*IS ALL WELL?" The Swap Sans questions trying to keep his voice low.

"*Yes of course!" Ink answers brightly, seeing his fathers sitting there, he gave them a wave. Then starts spinning in his dress, showing it off to everyone who happened to watch him.

Soon a Classic Sans, who was holding the service, comes over and greets Ink with a lazy grin. Then seemingly falls asleep while standing.

Ink cups his mouth with both hands, then shouts, "*Bring Error out! Come on!"

There lots of chatter among the guests. They move faster to their seats.

"*ARE WE IN SOME KIND OF A RUSH?" Blue asks quickly, coming to stand by Dream's side- Blue was meant to be walking with the pair down the aisle with them, however, due to change of plans he was merely standing alongside them.

"*...maybe..." Ink answers with a mysterious grin then give them both a wink. Then to the Classic Sans he asks, "Anyway you can skip some things and get on with it?"

"*sure." Came the reply, he did not even open his sockets.

Ink grins boldly at this, he looks back guests, mainly was Error's side- it was a lot fewer monsters there... was that an ERROR version of Blue?!

"*IS THAT AN ERROR VERSION OF ME!?" Blue echoes his thoughts staring at the steampunk dressed Swap Sans, who waves at him when he was noticed he was being watched.

"*It is!" Dream says in little stunned, "there more on his side than i realized."

With the ERRPR Swap Sans there was all of Nightmare's Gloom and Doom Boys: Horror, Dust, Killer, Yan Blue, Dere Honey, Red Rum, Doc, and another Fell Sans called Bad Cherry as well as Blood Orange. Also a Swap Fell skeleton brothers, Rotten and Mould.  
Lastly therefrom that group were that 'Evil Sanses' offspring. Yan Blue and Dere Honey had four skullies. Red Rum and Doc had nine shins. Rotten and Mould had two skullies. Bad Cherry and Blood Orange had five shins.  
Oddly enough, next to Horror was a Farmer Sans who looked out of place with them but looked happy enough to be there- he had ten shins and eight lesser skeletons with him.

Reaper and Geno, along with their offspring: seven skeletons, one lesser skeleton and one shin.

Goth, Raven and Shiro, Error's offspring with Reaper.

Along with Goth's boyfriend, a strange skeleton who showed up one day- the youth had green and yellow starry eyelights and had green and yellow blotches on his cheeks; his power hums like his own and yet oddly enough, like Dream's- Error refused to talk about him.

There was also Core Frisk on Error's side too; which made everyone mumble to themselves.

Suddenly ten windows opened up above the seats- Error's windows; normally these were not seen and only one-sided like a computer's screen, however, Error made them visible today so those on the other could feel like a part of it.

Ink glances to his own side. It was packed. Some monsters had even stood alongside the seats, not willing to go over to the other side, even if there was still room there.

"*COME ON!" Ink shouts again, he grabs his dress up slightly so he could walk- then chose to swirl in his dress once more.

"*Okay. He's coming." Dream announces with a smile, then nods to someone. And the music began to play.

Large double doors of the hall slowly opened up- This place was built upon a floating rock and had an open roof to view the stars. Error had loved it when Ink showed him the plans. And he even gave the artist a long kiss, which turned into a make-out session, it mixed and blended his paints to the point of vomiting.

Error came into view.

The glitch was wearing a Victorian-style 'dress' with a visible corset. It had a crinoline, a huge one, making the lower part umbrella his legs. The dress was black and blue- it was black all on the front and then looked like someone had placed another dress on top with the dark blue. Then there was the steampunk element. Error had a small top hat with goggles and gears. The dressed had parts of clocks and keys embedded into it.

The dress had sleeves that fell to his humerus and then fingerless gloves that had small clocks and gears- Error loved clocks while Ink hated them.

Ink had to rework it a little that morning. The lower part could be removed revealing a short skirt with a long back, he would stockings with kneehigh boots under there.

The Destroyer came walking through. The audio to his steps, of course, sounded like he was walking through a marble flooring when really there was a blue carpet there. The sound of his static buzzes in the air.

The ERROR had his chin raised high, his sockets focused only on Ink- Error also wore glasses similar to his own but had a steampunk twist to them.

Ink stares at him, rocking from side to side to the beat of the music, sockets never leaving his mate- his eyelights were a bright yellow star and a soft pastel red monster SOUL.

Nightmare and Fresh were at Error's sides- with his brother at his left hand and his best friend to his right. The pair looked like they were guarding the glitch rather than walking him down.

In Ink's eyes the mega glitch looked like a proud king rather than a groom.

The ERROR also looked very fierce, glaring at Ink but he knew that it was just the glitch taking in his surroundings- no doubt because under the crinoline was their shins hidden and walking in step with their mother.

It took what seemed like to Ink forever, but at last, his mate was by his side.

The Creator took the Destroyer's hands and stares at him.

"*Hi! Fancy meeting you here! Come here often?" Ink questions lightly, grinning boldly while bouncing on his heels.

"*heh. only once before." Error answers with a smirk then snort when Ink's eyelights flash pure red for a split second and glances quickly at Reaper.

"*alright." The Classic says the mic he wore hidden, "let's start. protector of the-"

"*Can we just skip everything and move on the vows?" Ink suddenly question, looking at Error, who raises a brow. Everyone was mumbling to one another.

"*sure." Classic Sans says with a shrug, "ink sans. do ya can this glitch to be ya mate? forever?"

"*i will!" Ink answers in a clear loud voice.

"*and error sans. do ya take this creature to be ya mate? forever?" Classic says to Error in the same droning voice.

"*i WiLl!" Error answers as loud as his broken voice would, which only served to make it glitch more.

"*k. do ya thing." Classic replies waving his hand in a lazy manner.

Error reaches up and draws out his eternal strings, his strongest one, holding it into the palm of his hand. Ink summoned pure black paint in his hand and allowed it to swirl there.

Then Ink pours the ink onto the blue string, turning it black- the string soaked in the ink glitches for a moment.

Error held up his left hand, holding up his pinky finger for everyone to see. Ink quickly did the same, looking ready to jump at any moment.

The ERROR tied the black string around the pinky of the artist- it was bound and crossed over twice, the rest of the length came off at the base.

"*here is my vow to you." Error told him as the string began to move on the end like it was in some sort of unseen waters, "to be ya mate. to be ya love. to be ya soul. to stay at ya side even when the multiverse ends and we all fade from the minds of the voices. to remember ya forever and beyond."

Ink grabs the other end and hurrying wraps it around his mate's finger, trying to do it as Error had seen him many times. Then the two sides were connected at last.

"*My turn! I love you!" Ink told him looking him right into the socket, "I don't know how! But All of me has recognized you as my mate. And I will view you as such always! ... I promise you forever!"

Error blinks.

Ink knows why, it was not what he had written out, but then again Error's vows were watered down too.

Classic Sans stepped forward, "*you two summon at magic and seal the deal."

Error sockets his orbits and focuses his power into the string. Ink stares at his mate for a moment then did the same with the ink soaked into it. A strong powerful wave blasts out from the pair, causing a shock wave to wash over the guests. The string and ink fused together into one.

Ink stares at the black string on his pinky in wonder; it looked like it was cut off at a certain point however it was just inviable to the naked eye- no matter where his mate was in the multiverse Ink would be able to seek him out by following the string.

Ink drops his hand and leans forward, giving his mate a long kiss. He would more but Error's dress did not allow him to get close and he had to remember that the shins were under it.

Ink steps backs turn to the guests.

"*We have an announcement!" Ink calls over the guests, he turns to Error and gives him a wink, who smiles, "We just got married!" the glitch facepalmed with a heavy sigh.

The artist grins at the expressions then laugh.

"*No! But really!" Ink went on loudly smiling brightly, gaining everyone attention once more, "My mate's key broke yesterday!"

There was a low talking but because everyone was doing so at once, it became like a rumble.

Ink looks over to Dream, who was silently crying, tears went down his cheeks while he tries to keep the smile on his face. Cross jumps out of his seat and Dream waved him to stop.

Ink went around the back of Error, grabs hold of the lower part of the dress and with ease tore it away, once again showing off his five offspring.

The look of shock and horror when they realized what they were looking at, made Ink grin.

"*Surprise! They lived!" Ink yells out happily.

"*you like doing that don't ya..." Error says to him, glancing down at the shins encircling his legs.

"*Yep!" Ink agrees grinning at him boldly.

Error shook his skull and gave a glitchy laugh.

Ink grins down at his confused offspring who was trying to get nearer to their mother, then glances back at the guests wanting to see their reactions- then looks over at the ERROR's side because it was smaller and easier to see them.

Ink notices someone sitting right at the back of Error's side; which was strange since they all had sat close to the front.

When they saw that they had been seen they stood and wandered out of the door Error had walked down earlier.

"*Something wrong?" Error asks him, causing the artist to turn to him.

"*Do you know any Lust Sans?" Ink questions him frowning slightly, looking back the Lust Sans was gone.

"*ugh. i won't go near those aus. even when that lust fell sans joined nightmare' gang." Error told him in disgust, "why?"

"*No reason! Time to party!" Ink says in delight, he looks Error up and down.

"*cake?" Error asks with a small smile, he had made the cake himself, alongside others had helped him.

Ink moves closer and linked arms with him, together they walked on with their little shins following behind- as well as their many friends who had lots of questions.


	27. On One of Their Birthdays

The sun blazed overhead, causing steam to raise even from the sea in heatwaves. On a beach many skeletons celebrated the birthday of one of the most well-known Sanses in the Multiverse; ... to those who left their AUs of course.

  
  
The ERROR, Destroyer of Worlds, 'arch-nemesis' to the Guardian of Multiverse and mate to the birthday monster, was under a giant beach umbrella, sitting on one of the many deck chairs that had been painted by the artist himself.  
  
Between the deck chairs were his shins, playing in the sand under his watchful gaze. 

  
  
On the other side of Error was the glitch's eldest son from his first marriage, Goth. The deadly half glitch was staring at his mother in concern and kept glances towards his boyfriend, Palette Roller, who was further down the beach, standing between Ink and Dream, happily telling them something. 

  
  
It had been eight months since the wedding- his mate had wanted his first birthday with Error to be on a beach with their close friends and family.   
  
The universe he had chosen had summer all year round. Making the whole planet unbelievably hot.   
  
The glitch heavily, he should have known that life would not give him a break. 

  
  
"*if ya think it can happen here too. why didn't ya tell me sooner." Error questions his son with narrow sockets, who quickly lowers his skull.   
  
"*Forgive me, Mother. I was asked not to," Goth admits not able to meet his sockets, "We don't know who the Carrier was. We had to be careful."  
  
"*ya got yourself caught up with something beyond ya means." Error told him with a light glare, "perhaps i should kill that bug."  
  
"*Please do not kill him, Mother," Goth requests quickly, looking at him sharply then lowering his skull again, "I mean. We need him still since he is the one who knows what to look out for... if only I had not gotten so close to Palette..."  
  
"*then ya wouldn't have known and be able to warn me." Error points out, smiling sadly at his dear son, "if ya hadn't and everything kicks off. then we wouldn't have known there was a threat. now we know. we can prepare."   
  
"*I am sure Palette can do it! I believe in him!" Goth told his mother looking determined, who smiles at these words, a reminder of Papyrus... the glitch's smile fades when seeing Goth sorrowful expression, "Palette says once he finds the Carrier of the virus he will be returning to his own Multiverse." 

  
  
Goth was now looking ready to cry- Error frowns at this.

  
  
"*why? is there another goth there too? is he two-timing ya?" Error asks with a glitchy growl, looking over to the boyfriend in question, really ready to kill; he almost grins when he sees the skeleton shake and look over to them.  
  
"*No. The Geno who is you there never met Reaper." Goth quickly explains raising his hands to calm the ERROR down, "Went right on to being an ERROR."  
  
Error looks back to his son, "*i see. so there's no goth in that multiverse."  
  
"*Correct." Goth says with a nod and then smiles softly, "Have you guessed who Palette Roller's fathers are?"  
  
"*yeah. its ink and dream right." Error answers looking bored for a moment, then smiles at the shocked look of his son's face, "why so surprised? i can see monster's codes remember? unless they have something to block that. gave me a shock when ya first brought him to see me. while i can’t see ink’s code because he’s soulless. i could see dream’s code. it was kind of clear who the other father was."  
  
"*Really? I did not know you could see codes... sorry!" Goth says with a sweet smile, he looks to his younger brothers who laugh loudly when Paperjam began socking the sand with ink for them to wet the sand enough for them to mould.   
  
"*well. ink did say he had lots of boyfriends in the past." Error said with a snort, "and since that bug was the same age as you. i thought that dream had been one of ink’s mates."  
  
"*I see, that would make sense for you to think that." Goth says with a nod, the death skeleton sighs heavily, "i was surprised when he told me about the Ink and Dream, also the Error and Nightmare."  
  
"*what about me and nightmare?" Error questions suddenly, already feeling like he knew the answer.  
  
"*The Error and the Nightmare of that multiverse are married. And had four or five offspring." Goth explains with a little small smile, "Ink and Dream only have Palette. It's nice to see that even in that Multiverse, you are still very family-oriented."   
  
"*oh shut up." Error growls at his son's amused face, then frown, "so this virus. or the carrier. where is it now? how long do we have for- and we call them 'visitors'?"  
  
"*I beg your pardon?" Goth asks blinking at the strange question that came up.  
  
"*we keep saying 'that multiverse this and that'- how about we call other monsters who come here from different multiverses 'visitors'," Error questions his son, who nods and smiles at him, "sorry. its been bugging me all day."

  
  
Goth had been trying to talk to Error the whole day, giving him bits and pieces of the story. However Ink kept coming over demanding his attention and for some reason, Palette would not tell anyone who he, where he was from and his reason for being there.   
  
Palette Roller could not rule out who was the Carrier of the virus.   
So was being careful about who he told.

  
  
Meaning Ink, Dream and Blue- the Star Sanses, Guardians and overseers of the Star Council, Star Warriors, Star Knight and Dream Team, who had appointed themselves as ones who held the fate of their multiverse, Palette Roller, would not tell them.  
  
The glitch felt that Palette had gotten Dream's good looks and Ink's stupid brain. 

  
  
"*That's fine." Goth says with a grin, "I just find it funny that our multiverse might be in danger and you're worried about what the call others who come here."  
  
  
"*glad i amuse ya." Error told him staring at his shins, a couple were staring at him, "the virus that is rotting the universes there. why ain't the error of that multiverse there doing his job?"  
  
Goth bows his skull sadly, "*dead."  
  
"*i see." Error replies with a frown, "is that why he wanted me to go with him? to deal with this virus? if the virus is now in our multiverse. i ain't leaving."  
  
"*I think so. Palette only told me that a Carrier of the virus is here." Goth says with a frown, he gazes over the sea in the distances, the took a deep breath, "From what Palette has told me, most all the universes are dead there. So their multiverse is more like a sinking ship.   
Everyone there is trying to escape from one universe to another. Since once the Carrier decides to infect a universe, it will continue without them. All it will take in for them to inject one of our universe here and it will jump to the next universe even without the Carrier."  
  
"*so for whatever reason. they have not injected here yet? why? and how did the virus or carrier make its way to ours?" Error questions with narrowed sockets, "ya little boyfriend did not bring it with him did he? when he tried leaving his sinking ship?"  
  
"*No! Palette only left to seek help from the neighbouring multiverse. He is not the Carrier! Why would he tell me all this if he was!" Goth exclaims waving his hands in the hand, and then blushes, "He told me that he never meant to fall in love with me..."  
  
"*oh?" Error hums out, trying not to smirk at his oldest child, who was not a child anymore- then frowns deeply, "what will happen if he manages to save his multiverse? will he return? i can pass through voids with ease. but for someone like him. its normally a death sentence."

  
"*He did mention it is hard to return? A Sci Sans made a device that allowed the wearer to make a leap through the Void." Goth says in deep thought, then suddenly sits up and looked alert.  
  
Palette Roller appears out of nowhere. 

  
  
"*Hello my love!" Palette cries out to his son, who blushes deeply and looks to Error. Palette Roller follows his gazes, "Greetings Mother-in-Law!"  
  
"*ya ain't married yet." Error growls at him, looking ready to dust him on the spot, "and will ya marry my goth? or will ya return once ya mission is complete?"  
  
Palette Roller looked a little stunned at the moment, then looks to Goth.  
  
"*I told you this morning I was speaking to my Mother about it," Goth gentle reminds him in a sweet tone, "And you have all already confirmed Mother is not the Carrier of the virus. And you do need Mother's help once we have contained the Carrier."

  
  
Palette hums in thought.

  
  
"*Even who's son I belong too?" Palette questions him looking at him carefully.   
  
"*i knew the moment i saw ya code." Error explains, telling him what had not long ago informed his son, "i thought because ink had many lovers before me. ink and dream had gotten together at some point too."  
  
The younger skeleton frowns at that.   
  
"*Ink of this multiverse has not had that many lovers." Palette says tilting his skull in confusion, "I researched all of Ink's personal life! Who told you that?"  
  
"*ink did." Error snaps at him, he was not going to believe this creepy stalker over his own mate; who most likely watched a few romance movies and mixed them with his own, that was just how bad his memory was, "and wow. ya searched up ya not-dad' love life. that's creepy. ya think ya can marry my goth with that creepy stuff ya pulling over here?"

  
  
Then got down on one knee, took something out of his pocket with both hands stuck it in his face- it was a tiny black box.

  
  
"*ERROR! You would do me the honour of marrying your Goth?" Palette asks with all seriousness. Goth giggles behind him. 

  
  
The ERROR in question glitches and his socket twitched, the moron had just overlooked everything he had just said. Suddenly turning the glitch sees Ink rushing towards them.  
  
Error braces himself for what was to come- sure enough on reaching a few feet away from him Ink takes a flying leap and crashes down onto his lap, saddling him. If he was any other Sans the strong little freak would have broken his bones.   
  
Of course, he looked like his bones were already broken- after having his arms shattered there was still cracks all around, as well as that chip on his socket. These would heal in time, but it would take a couple of hundred years before they became less noticeable.

  
  
"*ERROR!" Ink yells in his face, pouting epically at him, "you are meant to be playing with ME!"  
  
"*i'm taking a break. and i wanted to sit with my bratlings." Error told his mate without care, "is that alright?"  
  
"*No!" Ink snaps at him in mock angry, crossing his arms over his chest, "It's my birthday and I demand your full love and attention!"

  
  
Error stares at him for a moment, weighing up his options: Should he throw him into the sea by a portal? Tie him up in strings and leave him hanging? Or give in to his demands?  
  
Suddenly Ink's sockets began to water... Error hated when his loved ones cry and the artist knows this. 

  
  
"*fine." Error growls out to him, then turning to his eldest son and completely paying no mind to the stunned Palette Roller, "we'll continue this later. take care of ya little brothers."   
  
Error stand up with ease, not even caring that there was his mate clinging onto him. The Error felt he could trust his son and the moron of a boyfriend- even if he was a bit of a freak, he was no virus. Error could take one look into their SOUL and know between a glitch, virus, bug or other and the colourful Visitor was not a virus.   
  
As soon as the shins noticed that their mother was leaving, then abandoned their sand building game and stood up. 

  
  
"*No no no." Goth says quickly raising also, "Mama and your Papa are going to play together for a little while. They will not be long. Stay with me and we'll play."

  
The shins seemingly understood because they settled back down. Error grins at them, happy that they was fine. Then wanders away with Ink in his arms.   
  
It was rare for shins to leave their mother's even at eight months old. OF course in modern days skeletons leave they young all the time, completely forgetting how life for a skeleton should be after mixing with other monsters in the underground for so many years. And adopting the ways of humans. 

  
  
"*What were you two talking about?" Ink asks wrapping his arms around the glitch's shoulders and leaning his skull closer, "You looked ready to punch someone a couple of times."  
  
"*you were watching?" Error said surprised, it looked like Ink had been having fun with everyone.   
  
"*Yep!" Ink conforms with a bold grin, "I wanted to play!"  
  
"*heh. thought ya wanted my love and attention." Error says with a smirk, "want us to go behind those rocks and let me show ya just how much i love ya?"

  
  
Ink's reactions were so quick that he almost missed it- bright pink monster SOULs or heart shapes as he noticed humans called them.   
  
"*Really?! What if someone heard! Outrageous!" Ink cries out looking at him like he was a bug; then he grins boldly and says, "Let's do it!"  
  
"*only if ya promise to keep ya big mouth shut." Error says turning to walk towards the large rocks on the lining the beach, "ya so loud sometimes i swear half the multiverse can hear ya."  
  
"*La gasp! I thought you liked my big mouth?" Ink says in complete shock, leaning back and holding one hand to his ribs where his SOUL should be, "Was everything I ever knew a lie!"  
  
"*when i said i liked ya mouth. it was when you sing!" Error snaps at him, glaring hard- he pauses for a moment when he thinks he sees someone hiding in the rocks.

  
  
Goth had explained that the virus most likely a monster rather than human, and must of gotten into their multiverse by the same means as Palette- or they could survive the Void somehow, like how Error could.  
  
If the Carrier did want to inject the multiverse for whatever reason, the Carrier would need to take down Error- who was the only one who could destroy them completely.   
  
Error was on guard the moment he was told and understood the situation. But getting more information out of his oldest son was hard- Palette was a moron and had been vague with his answers; it had taken Goth the last five years to piece it all together.  
  
Error frowns as he ponders over this matter; Palette Roller had shown up ten years ago before Goth knew that Error was Geno- meaning that the Visitor was not using his son to get to him. Unless it was because he knew that Geno became Error which was also ruled out because the Geno of that multiverse never married Reaper, never had Goth for him to have a connection.   
  
So Error was confident that Palette Roller was not using his son.   
  
It was also thought that if the virus got a hold of Ink then the Multiverse was going down a lot faster. It was what was currently happening with Palette's Multiverse, his worlds were dropping one by one and without an ERROR it would only continue until no SOUL remained.

  
  
Error still did not know what this virus did. OR the signs to look out in a universe. Palette Roller had not shared this information.  
  
Error glances at Ink who was watching him intently. The artist leans towards him and kisses him gently.   
  
Error had found it odd that Goth would not mention the fates of Error and Ink first. One was dead and the other missing. Perhaps he thought he would be saddened by the news?

  
  
"*Error? My mate?" Ink asks sweetly, kissing me again and again, "Tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"*nothing mu-" Error began but once he sees his mate's displeased expression and red eyes, he sighs, "it's just something palette roller said to goth."   
  
"*Oh. Him." Ink spat out almost angrily, which made Error raises his brow, "There's something about him I just don't like."   
  
"*really?" Error says surprised by this, "i thought ya was getting on well with him. didn't he take you out for dinner last week?"  
  
"*I think so? If you say he did." Ink says looking a little confused for a moment and then seemed to realize something, "And you didn't get jealous!"  
  
"*how can i get jealous when the skeleton who acts just out of blasting has a mate?" Error said with a smirk, they reach the rocks and he climbs over them with perfect balance while holding Ink still.  
  
"*Oh yeah. He's dating Goth." Ink says suddenly as he remembers, then slaps Error's arm, "Get jealous!"  
  
"*i wasn't talking about palette." Error continues still smirking and he lowers his mate down onto the rocks; Ink tilts his skull, "i was talking about you. you're the one who acts as a skeleton out of blasting with a mate." 

  
  
Ink stares for a moment and then laughs loudly.   
  
The artist suddenly stops and pulls at Error's neck dragging them both down. Ink kisses him hard, moaning against him as Error lets his tongues slide out. 

  
  
Error grins like mad when he hears above his static. 

  
  
The pair halt their actions when they heard it. 

  
  
The sound of someone creeping upon them. Someone with harmful intent. 

  
  
They flew away from each other and gained higher ground on the rocks; Error grabs his sockets, knocking his glasses off while he did so, and pulls hard, grabbing his strings and covering the area with them. 

  
  
The would-be attacker fled.

  
  
The ERROR spots the blurred image of the monster quickly vanishing from his sight, they had turned and ran towards the woodlands beyond the rocks. The glitch takes off after him, ready to strike the one who dared come near his mate. 

  
Whoever they was, they were fast- to be able to keep ahead of Error meant it was someone with high lv. Since speed, strength and agility increased when they raised lv. And only a few were monsters in the multiverse, who had reached his heights could- unless they were not from his multiverse. 

  
  
Error left the rocky area and leaps into the trees- here he jumps from one tree to another, using his strings to swing when needed, growling when he noticed that they had let loose strong casting magic in the area. And he hears Ink cry out. Turning he sees his mate fallen on the ground rubbing his face and abandoning the hunt he rushes toward Ink. 

  
  
"*Wait Error!" Ink yells to him when he noticing him coming; Error watches in confusion as the artist reaches for his subspace and brings out his phone and began recording him, "Okay, now you can come. Full speed!"  
  
Error narrowed his sockets and slowly walks towards him, then releases his strings towards Ink- his strings touched something in the air.   
  
"*a barrier? they wanted to block our path to them." Error says coming forward with a little more pace, he held out a hand in front of him and taking his spare glasses out of his subspace, he places back on, "wait! did you want me to run into this?"

  
Ink slowly returns his phone, and gave him a sweet smile, "*Nooo~."

  
  
Error growls at him and was about to say something when Ink looked over his shoulder and his sockets widen. The glitch spins around to found a Lust Sans standing there overflowing with power.  
  
The ERROR stares at this Sans, knowing that he was right, the monster was not from their Multiverse. This was a 'Visitor' like Palette Roller. 

  
  
"*who are you?" Error growls darkly as the newcomer slowly stalks over to him- there were a large thud and buzz of power- the glitch turns to see his mate hitting the barrier with his overly large paintbrush, but could not get through. 

  
  
Facing the Lust Sans once again, he was surprised at how quickly he had moved. Lust Sans was now facing arm's length from Error. 

  
  
Then before Error could react, the Lust had thrown himself at the glitch and grabbed hold of the back of Error's skull and pushing him down and kissing him deeply, all while staring at Ink with a strange expression. 

  
  
The ERROR could hear the enraged Ink screaming his name as he crashed from the sudden shock.


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

Ink wanders through this labyrinth keeping his emotions in check.

The artist had been angry that Palette Roller had revealed all to in front of everyone, including his shins who understood everything that was said; so he punches the younger skeleton, screaming at him in rage. ... the fact that his mate was kissed by another and then stolen away from a portal did not help his paints.

The Star Council was debating if they should leave Error to his fate since Palette had claimed that the Carrier of the virus would kill the Destroyer straight away. And they should focus on defeating and containing the Carrier rather than ‘saving’ a dead monster.

Dream took Ink to one side and asked him to leave, saying that he was too close to the mission. He also said that if he even wanted to help then to detach himself from Error, meaning stopping the paints that promote love.

Ink was not happy with his so-called friend that he dared say to stop taking his paints. In fact, this Dream had always had an underlining dislike for his mate.

So the artist agreed to sit this out, informing Dream that he would be returning home to care for his shins.

Ink kept it to himself but the string that Error gave him always points towards him and would fade if he had died. However, something had blocked it slightly... but that not mean his mate was dead. It meant it was just blocked! It was still pointing to the universe, point towards him, however then it seemed to lose its ability for a time.

The Guardian took his crying offspring home and calmed them down the best he could. He sang to them, talked to them, told them all would be well. And that Error would be home soon.

Ink had waited five days for the Star Council to do something and each time he came along to find out what was happening, he was told to leave.

Ink decided to follow the string without telling anyone what he was doing. Which lead him to a universe with this ancient stone labyrinth that was overgrown with the surrounding forest coming in. There was a castle in the middle of the labyrinth which he found funny but could not bring himself to laugh.

Without the string, Ink had a backup plan to find his mate.

The skeleton glances to his legs, where his little shins encircled him, much like they had done Error. Ink had used his mate’s old string he found next to the bed, which the glitch that stored to knit, and had wrapped and crossed it around and over, the shins’ ribs and then held the other end.

The ERROR had drummed it into his skull until he knew about skeletons. And knew that skeletons were oddly attached to their offspring. The young could find their mothers no matter how far they were, as could their mothers.

The fact that Error had not come as soon as he entered the universe meant he was trapped somewhere and not fighting.

The glitching oldest shin Gradient moves forward and the rest follows. Ink finally grins his idea, as ridiculous as it was, it was working.

"*Let's hope Mama doesn't kill me for this!" Ink told his offspring cheerfully, they all turned to him and smiled. It had been a while since they had too, '*...maybe I should have smiled from the start? Ugh! Error is better what stuff like this than me!'

Ink pauses, making the shins on the end of the string halted too. They had found the castle.

"*My Princess is in this castle! I can feel it in my bones!" Ink told his offspring, wiggling his pinky with his Vow String- it had gotten a little bit longer now he was close, but that might be because he was so focused on it, it was part his magic too. He really hoped it did not fade as it had done before.

Ink starts to walk a little faster now, going ahead of them rather than letting them walk in front. However, it seemed their natural instinct was to crowd around his legs... or his shins; with the two oldest at the front and the three youngest at the back. Ink really did not understand how his mate always walked and paced himself without tripping over them every five minutes.

They walk through the metal and wooden gates, that appeared like they would fall off at any moment. And walking inside, it was cold, dark and dreary- like a haunted house. Cobwebs were everywhere. The place looked like it had not been cleaned in years and there were dusty footprints on the ground, the only sign that someone had used the place.

Ink finds a large stairwell leaning up, the dusty footprints lead up them- instead of running up them right away, he went walking under it guides the shins under there.

"*Listen boys. I know you want to get to Mama," Ink says to them kindly, "But do Papa a big favour and stay here and let me get him. Okay?"

They did not answer and he did not think they would. So he went over to the wall and find a chest hidden there... - he bends over to it and ties the strings tightly to the metal handles and then stands.

"*That will do! Now don't go anyway! Papa is gonna be back later!" Ink told them happily, then coming out from under the stairs, he began racing up the steps, keeping his pinky in the air as he ran.

Ink came to the top and ran down a long stone corridor, there were large wooden doors in the distance.

It as creepy, the only light was coming from the overly large candles and the only sound was his running footsteps echoing through the silence.

On reaching the doors he darts inside and comes to a halt.

It was a huge ballroom. With a high ceiling. On one side, half of the wall and ceiling was broken down, letting sunbeams come through the overgrown trees that had grown through the gaps. There were piles of ceiling and wall on the ground, it looked like it had been this way for a long time.

Around the remaining walls were more candles and glowing crystals, giving an even more haunting look.

Standing in the centre of the room with his back to Ink, was a skeleton.

By the exposed bones and form of dress, the artist already knew it was the Lust Sans. And he was sure he knew this Lust Sans too, not just from the kidnapping his mate.

Rage boiled through his bones as his red paint set to work.

Slowly he turns around, revealing a hateful glare.

Ink glances down to his hand, the string was still pointing upwards. So he turns his attention to the higher ceiling around Lust Sans skull- he could see the bottom of a giant birdcage, but from this angle, Error was not in sight.

Looking back to Lust, he sees that him pulling at his gloves on the inner side- Ink notices that the gloves had metal spikes on the knuckles area.

"*I have come to save the lovey princess Error!!" Ink declares pointing a finger at him, keeping the rage low for him, he needed it for when the fight began... however, he could still see Error's shocked expression at the forced kiss that Lust made him endure. The ERROR was fine with Ink and his offspring touching him, but anyone else he would freak out. Not to forget, that only he was allowed to kiss Error and no one else. 

The Lust growls darkly, looking ready to kill as much as Ink was.

Then he raises an arm suddenly, a purple hue appears over the ground and then rushes towards Ink, sending waves of bones from the flooring.

Ink jumps over the first few, then off jumping up and leaps higher as a tall was came up, having to have to do a starjump in midair, his feet tapping his hands. On landing, he grins and brings out Broomie.

Then with a mighty swing, threw red acid-like paint, melting the bones the instant it touched them and even carrying on to the next.

Lust came from one of the breaks in the bones, a well-aimed punch got Ink to the cheek- the artist was a little stunned at the strength. He had left he was strong during the time he had taken Error however, he was sure this Lust has gotten more powerfully since then.

"*You're a carrier?" Ink questions with a deep frown, "or an infected monster?"

Lust smirks darkly, "*i injected myself darling. for enough power to fight you!"

"*Wait what?" Ink cries out as he manages to lean backwards in time to move out of the way for an incoming attack, "and you ain-"

Lust did not let him recover, he kneels down, stretches one leg out and spun fully around, knocking Ink off his feet- the artist caught himself and backflipped out of range of the new attack.

Bones flew pass him, which he hit or moved out of the way- Ink could tell the other was getting more and more enraged by his lack of hits, so gave him a mocking smile.

Lust snarls at him, then charge straight at him, bone high in the air- Ink did not realize he would attack head-on and trips backwards, hitting his rear. He looks up to see the Lust holding the bone above his skull, saying down at him with bloodlust in his socket, ready for the kill.

A flow of green paint came from nowhere and Lust jumps back- they both stared at it in confusion.

Turning they see Palette Roller running towards them, he throws balls of solid paint at the Lust Sans, who leapt out of the way.

"*what are you doing!?" Roared the Lust Sans at Palette Roller.

"*Stopping you from infecting any more multiverses! Carrier!" Palette Roller screams at him, raising a new attack, "I won't let you kill Error! Or the Ink of this place!"

Lust side jumps more attacks.

Ink stood up and dusted himself off, watching the pair fight.

"*i'm not trying to kill error!" Lust screams at the younger skeleton, "i'm trying to save him!"

That made Palette Roller pause. Lust glares at the younger artist.

"*The only one saving Error! Is me!" Ink shouts at them before they could react, he grabs his paintbrush and swung it around, a heavy flow of grey paint came out of the ends and stuck both skeletons hard, making them cry out in pain. Then they began glued to the wall as the paint quickly hardens.

"*Ink! What are you doing?" Palette Roller shouts at him, "We have to get him to Error to kill! And if Error is dead! We have to make a leap to another Multiverse!"

Ink calmly walks over, staring at the pair with a blank expression.

The SOULless creature threw his brush down and it floats at hip level, he then leans against it, pulls out a pencil and grabs his scarf- then he starts writing.

"*So! I killed the Carrier of the Chernila Virus." Ink says in a bored manner, looking towards Lust and then to Palette Roller who looked horrified now, "and Palette Roller. Our dear hero from another multiverse. Died while saving the beloved Guardian Ink. Your name will go down in history."

"*How...?" Palette Roller manages to say, his sockets widen, "How do you know the virus's name!? I have never mentioned it in this multiverse!"

"*that's because he is the carrier!" Lust snaps out at him, then glares at Ink who was smiling sweetly at them; Lust purple eyelights flickered to something behind Ink for a moment and then closing them he sighs loudly, "you're going to kill us anyway. at least explain to the boy."

Ink glances to Palette Roller then grinned at him insanely.

"*Is this the part where I monologue?!" Ink cries out in delight clapping his hands together, "Yay!"

"*so tell us." Lust demands lightly, he looks to the younger skeleton, seeing his distressed expression, his features soften.

"*Okay! You see my dear Palette Roller!" Ink said with a laugh, "Lust Sans here was the first Multiverse I infected! And ended! And it's also my home Multiverse! Your one is the second! Which should be coming to an end soon! This one the third! Which has not even started yet!The end!"

"*That doen't explain anything!" Palette Roller cries out in angry, "How? Where is my Dad!? Why did you kill your own Multiverse?... Why are you mates with Error here!? You killed Error!"

"*I said I would monologue! I didn't say it was going to be a good one!" Ink says with a bold grin; he sees Lust glaring at him and rolls his eyelights, "Your ERROR is dead. Your Ink is dead. My ERROR from my home Multiverse is dead! Every living thing there is 'dead'!"

"*that's right!" Lust growls at him tears swelling in his sockets, "you killed my lover. my Error! the only one who truly loved me!"

That made Ink pause.

ERRORs... Once an ERROR had chosen a mate, they were very loyal to them. And did not care who and what their mate was. A whore from his homeworld. A Nightmare from the second. A SOULless ...

Ink glances down at the Vow String, it was not moving again... that did not mean Error was dead!

"*...wait... of course...you're not the Ink from this multiverse?" Palette Roller breathes out, looking at him in shock, "When did you replace him!?"

"*Before you even came here!" Ink sang out happily, leaning back onto his brush and began swinging his legs, "Next question!"

"*why don't you tell us why you became mates with this Error." Lust hisses at him, glaring hard at him, as focusing all of his attention on him.

"*Oh yeah!" Ink laughs, leaning onto his hands and raising his legs up he stares at his shoes trying to remember, "The Ink of this Multiverse always was trying to be friends with him! So it was not too hard! I just didn't give up as much as he did! After all, Error is the only one who can kill me for good. So I needed him close for when I start! Since it was so hard getting hold of the second ERROR! Nightmare was a nightmare! Haha!"

"*But how did Error not know!" Palette Roller shouts, trying to move in his hard prison of paint.

"*Error and only read codes of those with SOULs!" Ink continues with a loud hum, "the only one to notice was Fresh Sans. And no one found that strange! Because Ink from here was good friends with Fresh! And then one day! Poof! Didn't want to know me!"

"*So the only reason you became mates with Error was because you-" Palette Roller says slowly, trying to take in what he was hearing, "You killed my Dad and took his place. When?!"

"*When you were a lesser skeleton I think. Might be... I not sure now." Ink replies with a frown, then sigh, "Are we done? I have a mate to save!"

"*And then what? When you get bored you killed him and destroy another multiverse!" Palette Roller questions sharply, "But why? Nothing makes sense!"

Ink did not have an answer. Not one that was good enough for a creature that always had a SOUL.

Ink glances back at the pair and frowns. Lust had a look of total victory on his face- both looking over his shoulder at something.

"*you forgot a very important detail ink. the reason why you're here. " Lust told him with a smirk, "why don't you take a look behind you."

Ink tilts his skull in confusion.

Ink heard it then.

A soft sound of static coming from behind him.

And then it came.

Instead of footsteps walking over a stone floor of open space, came the echoing steps on marble flooring which came from a long corridor.

Ink glances over his shoulder.

The ERROR looked ready to kill.


	29. Doing Something Sweet

If it was not clear, Ink found Error's actions 'sweet' ...

  
  


Error glares at his mate.   
  
Ink slowly stood off of his giant paintbrush and faced him fully, then made the brush varnish.   
  
The artist wore a blank expression, showing no hint of what his thoughts or feelings were. But it looked like he was waiting for an attack.   
  
The ERROR lets out a glitchy growl and that seemed to gain his full attention because he starts marching over to him and came to a stop before him. 

  
  
Ink stares. 

  
  
Error stares. 

  
  
The two outcode skeletons both knew what was about to happen.   
  
The Destroyer darts forward, swinging his fist around aiming for the face, to which the 'Guardian' easily blocks to his forearm; taken a step back, making Error leans forward, the artist spun around and raises his leg as he went. Ink's heel smashes against the glitch's humerus. 

  
  
The ERROR did not feel the pain- the pain was something he learned to live with a long time ago, when he was Geno, somehow it came across to him- So Error allows the hit, taking it on fully with only a glitch as his code began to realign itself.   
  
Error catches the artist's arm, dragging the SOULless creature and throwing him towards the wall with all his might.   
  
Ink twists and turn in midair, his feet touch the wall first and he bends his knees, then pushes off, coming at Error once more, summoning ink in his hands as he went. 

  
The ERROR began to back-pedal with great speed; missing well-aimed sharp paint by mere inches. The spikes of ink embedded themselves into the stone floor, making it quake with the force. 

  
  
Error jumps to one side and rolls into kneeling position, then calls up his redbones and threw towards Ink, who was now hopping on the tips of his ink spikes as he reached them, pushing them deeper into the flooring.   
  
Ink leaps out of the way with surprising speed, which made the ERROR frown. Lust Sans had mentioned that when an infected monster killed their counterparts, they earned a bonus of some sort.   
  
And Ink had eaten two other Inks. Meaning he had two bonuses, along with their memories and fighting abilities- Error hated OP characters! 

  
  
"*ya such a broken character ink!" Error roars to him, dashes forward, he noticed Ink pausing at his words- it was slight but it gave the glitch time to reach for his sockets and toss his strings towards the artist wrapping him around his upper body. 

  
  
Error comes to a halt, spreading his legs wide to keep his balance for what he was about to do. Then he leans back and pulls hard- Inks body comes towards him but then he starts to spin.   
  
Error stood in one spot, stamping around in a circle with his beloved mate hanging on the other end- the ERROR quickly changed his thinking.   
  
With a glitchy growl he readjusts himself to that he threw his enemy upwards and then pulled hard to come him come crashing down- when he heard the bones hitting the stone, he grips tightly and pulls hard upwards and over, to his other side, crashing the SOULless creature onto the stone floor once more. 

  
  
He did this four more times. 

  
  
"*Mate." Error hears a soft voice over the static, causing him to stumble and his enemy manages to free himself. 

  
  
ERROR signs had suddenly filled his vision and he could no longer see the world around him.   
  
So now he was both deaf and blind.   
  
Error tries to see through it, narrowing his sockets; tries to hear, listening intently. 

  
  
Suddenly someone was hugging him from behind, wrapping their legs around his middle and burying their skull into his skull- It was Ink's T-position as the glitch always joked. 

  
  
Slowly his SOUL pluses calm and he almost relaxed into his mate's arms. Error leans his skull around and rubs his cheek against his lover's. 

  
  
Ink was gone. And a firm kick to the spine greeted him next. 

  
  
The glitch fell hard to the ground, onto his hands and knees. Blinking he realizes that his poor sight was back since the ERROR signs had decreased greatly.   
  
Looking to his side he sees Ink standing there, he had one leg high above his skull, holding his fibula with both hands, ready to give the leg an added force behind it.  
  
Error rolls over and the foot came down, smashing the stone floor and making it shake and tremble. 

  
  
Pushing himself up Error faces the artist, who merely stares at him blankly. 

  
  
With a growl the ERROR took off running and Ink follow close behind, summoning more ink and forming two swords- he slashes the air in front of him, narrowingly missing the glitch every time. 

  
  
This is was the artist’s normal fighting style, so he guessed this was something from one of the other Inks.  
  
Error notices where he was running to and changes directions. No doubt confusing the artist since he had run towards an end dead wall instead of open space.   
  
Instead of slowing down, the ERROR sped up and a few meters away from the wall he jumps halfway up and pushes a single foot against it, almost mirroring what his mate had done before, but unlike Ink who used it to shoot himself like a gun, Error bounces up and over Ink's skull and came to land just behind him.   
  
Ink spun around but Error had already slammed his fist into him.

  
  
The ERROR punched the artist through a stone wall. 

  
  
The glitch quick jumps backwards, waiting as the heavy stone fall upon the other skeleton.   
  
Suddenly everything was still- then the stone bricks flew everywhere and Ink comes out, rushing at the glitch. 

  
  
Error crosses his arms over his ribs when the fist reaches him; Ink had hit with such force that his feet drag backwards and then his feet broke the flooring.   
  
"*getting my weak points huh?" Error growls at the closes, Ink was almost in kisses distance now. 

  
  
...Ink leans forward and gives him a quick kiss, making the ERROR let out a glitchy scream in rage. 

  
  
Suddenly Error was bound in pink paint. 

  
  
"*Checkmate?" Ink questions tilting his skull in a cute manner that he knew that Error liked.

  
  
This only served to make the ERROR glitch- there was a loud rumble. And then they were falling. The stood floor had given way with age and their fight; heavy stone rained down to the next level. 

  
  
Error hit against the floor hard, he felt something break... he was glitching rapidly, his body jerking uncontrollably- he closes his sockets... it would be so much easier to give up and let his mate win. ... 

  
  
Then blinking, he stares at the birdcage that he had been living in for the past five days- where they had come...  
  
Error grits his teeth and with all his strength tore his bounds off and freed himself.   
  
Wobbling slightly he manages to stay on to his feet. Then looks at his surroundings. He sees the cause for his sudden glitch attack.

  
  
The lower level was flooded with water, the stone had raised up, making a broken path. 

  
  
Error was partly wet now- causing his legs still glitch like crazy. The ERROR hated getting wet, it was the reason he liked mud or sand baths. It did not hurt but very uncomfortable, saltwater did hurt, however, and would not go near the sea.   
  
The glitch leans forward, climbing up a sloped stone flooring and broken pieces. Dust and pieces of smaller stone kept falling now and again, confusing him with his limited hear of the static. 

  
  
This was a very bad place for him to be in. The glitch glares at the water, then studies the stone, trying to see just how much footing he had here.   
  
Error quickly looks around then, searching for the artist; he turns to the stone, wondering if his mate had been crushed under it. No. Error would have heard Ink getting out.   
  
Then he glances up, staring at that birdcage. It was so high up now... he rattles his bones loudly. A warning. 

  
  
Suddenly Ink was there, he was in front of him and continues to pass him, looking him dead in the sockets for a few seconds. 

  
  
Error blinks. 

  
  
Then ran after him, leaping from one stone to another stone, following Ink's path- they came to a hole in the wall and suddenly they were in a tree. 

  
  
Error grins insanely. 

  
  
One half of the castle was surrounded by a labyrinth while the other half, a dense forest.   
  
And it was the perfect place for Error to fight in. He needed in this fight if Ink was stronger than before- When in the Anti-Void, Error was stronger than Ink. While in a universe, Ink was stronger than Error. Double with this cheating virus Ink was clearly stronger in this match. 

  
  
Error jumps higher into the tree but not to high, he did not want to be on the same level as the birdcage, where they were.   
  
Once in a safe place, Error reaches for his sockets and began dragging out strings after strings, until his fingers could not hold them any longer. Then he shot his arms out, letting the strings sail out in every direction- closing his sockets, he saw the codes of this world in only numbers and letters. 

  
  
The problem with Ink he did not show up as a living creature, nor as an item. A large circle always encircled his form and marked him as an anomaly- he doubted his mate would have been even listed as a virus, his systems just could not tell what he was.   
  
Error found him, hiding in the tree right next to his, only a little lower.   
  
The ERROR grins and all his strings went towards him, catching him and bounding him completely. 

  
  
It was an anti-climate ending... but that was fine. 

  
  
Error stood on a handle of strings and lowers himself down and came to be standing in front of his mate...   
  
  
"*Mate." Ink greets without any emotion, his form was stiff like he was a puppet on his strings.  
  
The Lust Sans had explained everything to him. This was not his Ink, not the one from his multiverse anyway- there was no way of telling when the Carrier had replaced his mate...  
  
But now his words from early, this Ink had been with him since the beginning, perhaps the one to even start it all.   
  
"*My mate." Ink tries again, a little loudly, and the glitch moving forward slightly.  
  
Error glares at his own strings, he had used his strongest ones... but Ink did not even seem to be trying to escape from them.   
  
"*My ERROR." Ink says loudly, he inches closer, "do you hate me now?"

  
  
The glitch's SOUL breaks.

  
  
"*ya know i'm gonna have to kill ya. right?" Error told him softly, forming a redbone and holding it in his hand, "that lust sans became an infected monster. ate his own fellow lusts here. gaining lv just to fight ya. ... he has also infected this universe."

  
  
Lust told him that once the source was gone, meaning this Ink, then those remaining ones left behind will be free of the virus... 

  
  
"*And if you don't kill us. Then this whole Multiverse will die." Ink finishes for him with a lifeless tone; then gave him a sweet smile, "promise me that you'll never forget us."  
  
"*i don't hate you. And i also don’t give a damn about the multiverse." Error told him while raising the sharp-pointed bone high, aiming for the kill, "i could never hate you. if i could. i would happily give ya the whole multiverse to eat. and laugh as it got destroyed...”  
  
”*Aww. That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Ink cries out in delight, his eyelights turning to pink and yellow hearts.  
  
“*but i am mad at ya." Error told him in rage, glaring at him hard.  
  
"*Because I tricked you to kill you? Made you fall in love with me?" Ink replies his sockets never leaving his mate's, he was smiling brightly at him.

  
  
"*no ya moron! ya brought our offspring into a universe that had ya enemy in it!" Error roars at him, he tightens his grip and the tears began to fall, "i don't want to kill ya. but they'll get infected and die if i don't kill ya."

  
  
Ink looked so shocked, his whole expression drops at his words. And he smiles lovingly at the ERROR.   
  
Error had been so shocked when his little shins had climbed into the birdcage he had been waiting in, wanting to confront his mate and demand answers. But he could not control his own rage when he realized his moron of a mate had taken their offspring with him. 

  
  
"*I'm sorry. Really." Ink says with a little laugh, tears flow from his own sockets, "They are proof of our love. Right?"

  
  
The Destroyer nods his skull. 

  
  
"*i love you." Error told him, rattling like crazy at what he was about to do, "now and forever."

  
  
There was a moment of complete silence which went on for the pair for an eternal. 

  
  
There was a nothing but the sound of static and the limited rainbows flashing through the sockets of the artist.

  
  
"*Thank you for loving me." Ink told him as the bone came down. 

Fin?

  
  
  
XD ~ DX

  
  
  
The ERROR carries the artist's body gently in his arms, he had been a little shocked when he did not fall into dust or ink. Error had killed Ink before and he had always respawned back into the Anti-Void.   
  
On Error's back were his five shins wrapped into his strings in little fishnets- two near his shoulder blades and three lower around his hips. 

  
  
Skeletons normally used their Blue Attack to carry their offspring around when they slept or got tired. It was never called 'Blue Attack' years before when the time for the monsters was at peace, instead it had been known as ‘blue discs’ and acted more of cradles or a hug for the little shins. Another thing lost in time.  
  
Error could no longer do blue attacks, so could not hold his offspring like they should be held- his string was the next best thing. 

  
  
"*i am sorry." The Lust Sans told him sadly.  
  
"*Now what do we do! It did not work!" Palette Roller cries out in despair, "Our Multiverses are still going to die! And there's nothing we can do about it!"  
  
The mega glitch did not say anything, just continued to walk through the Anti-Void with the two tagalongs behind him.   
  
"*error dear. where are we going?" Lust Sans asks kindly, his voice was raw as the Chernila Virus had began taken effect on him. 

  
  
The virus ate at the SOUL, causing them to become SOULless beings much like Ink, known as 'Husks'. To combat it the infected monster would eat their counterparts of another universe, becoming a broken OP character, infecting others along the way. They would only be themselves for a few years before needing to eat themselves once more.   
  
The Husks also caused damaged to the codes of the universes they broke into. 

  
  
The real issues lay with Ink. 

  
  
For whatever reason, the multiverse needed an Ink in its Core Code. Without one it would slowly break apart. And an Ink could not for any reason, leave their multiverse. 

  
  
Thanks to the virus, this Ink was able to cross into another multiverse damning his own.   
  
Ink had eaten two other Inks... however, from what Lust discovered, they fused together rather than been completely eaten up.   
  
Error's SOUL went out to the first Ink, the one it started from, he was not to blame. 

  
  
From what Lust told him Ink had left rejected from others when they found out his SOULless state. One day he just stopped drinking his paint becoming this blank canvas. No one knew why at first.   
  
It later came to light that the reason behind it was a Sci Sans had wanted to give the guardian an artificial SOUL. However, things went wrong and the Ink became disconnected from his multiverse, unable to get any emotions no matter how much paint he drank. 

  
  
Ink had spread the virus- Lust said that during his battle with his Error, he had overheard Ink saying that if everyone was SOULless like him, he would no longer be rejected because everyone would be the same.  
  
When the multiverse came to an end with only a handful of survivors, that Ink left that multiverse and went to the one next to it.   
  
Lust could not say what happened but after eating the Ink of the new multiverse he went into, but it seemed he was able to drink paint one more, however it blended wrongly at times, making his emotions go out of control.   
  


The new fused Inks did not infect that multiverse for a while. Seemingly happy there. 

  
  
Lust Sans found a way in and chased after the Carrier- even infecting himself and eating his counterparts in order to kill Ink once and for all.   
  
This time Ink left halfway through the collapsing of that multiverse. The virus continued on without him. And of course, without an Ink, the multiverse started falling apart too.   
  
Error pauses and he hears the two skeletons behind him stop. 

  
  
"*here we are." Error told them with a huff.  
  
"*Where are we Mother-in-Law?" Palette asks in a tired manner, he looked like he had been crying, the glitch had not noticed.   
  
"*the gateway to the control centre." Error explains dully staring at nothing in front of him.   
  
"*error hon. there's nothing here." Lust says in a kind and gentle manner.   
  
"*some things ya see with ya eyes. others ya see with ya soul." Error said and steps forward, "follow me."

  
  
The pair follow the glitch and suddenly the whole settings changed around them. They were no longer in the Anti-Void with the endless white but in a small damp cave. It had a door which it appeared they just walked through and opposite that, a desk with an old computer.   
  
Error wanders to the middle of the room, between the door and the desk and carefully lowers himself down and lays his dead mate on a blue circle that was painted there. 

  
  
"*this is?" Error hears Lust breath out.  
  
"*the control room. centre of the multiverse." Error says without any awe or wonder, "in this computer is our 'seed universe' where all our universes out from."   
  
"*Why are we here Mother-in-Law?" Palette questions coming nearer to him, causing the glitch to let out a growl when he came too close to his mate's corpse.   
  
The ERROR lets out a sigh.   
  
"*there's something called 'roll back' in our code.” Error began to explain as he stood up and balances himself with his shin on his back, he went over to the computer and the screen came on when he did.  
  
"*Rollback?" Palette questions in confusion, tilting his skull.   
  
"*roll back in the last form of defence." Error continues, he waves a hand in front of the screen and the whole walls became filled with blue transparent digital screens filled with data, "it can roll back in time to the point of the issue. allowing one to stop it from happening."  
  
"*like a reset?" Lust asks a little stunned.   
  
"*no. yes... not quite. resets can make several different universes while also changing their own timeline." Error told him waving his hands through the different screens, suddenly the glitch's sockets began blue and had little 'windows' appeared inside.  
  
"*and the rollback does what?" Lust presses when the silences drag on.   
  
"*think of a videotape. that can only go forward." The ERROR found something he was looking for and his hands rose in front of him, four blue transparent keyboards appeared and he began tapping against them so fast that his hands became a blur, "it can be rewarded. the certain scene can be edited out. the videotape will play again. only the outcome will be different. and there would be no alt multiverse coming from it. no alt timelines. because those things had happened... no one will remember? at all. unless ya an admin. it’s hard to explain. we can use it to stop the virus from being born in ink.”  
  
"*Who will go and edit it!? And can it be done in my Multiverse too?!" Palette cries out, Error could see hope blooming in him, “can I be remembered?!”  
  
"*any who stay in these walls will remember." Error told them, "ya have to go into ya own worlds and find the control rooms yourselves. or i might be able to be it from here. since we might have a problem."  
  
"*of course." Lust sighs heavily, "so what is it sweetie?"  
  
"*ink. he is listed as 'ink' for all of our multiverses." Error told them pauses from his mad tapping and turning to them fully, “bridges have been formed between our multiverse...well it was only a matter of them i guess..."  
  
"*What do you mean Mother-in-Law?" Palette questions sharply, the younger skeleton was moving around the room, looking at each and every screen.   
  
"*a long long time ago. no sans could go between universes." Error said with a glitchy sigh, remembering the time when he was Geno, "ya needed a machine that took up a large amount of power to pass through. it would even take a hundred years to charge back up and try again. then as more and more came along. the tech got better. then some even managed to have it become part of their magic."  
  
"*and the result was crazy skeletons running around the multiverse." Lust finishes with a smile, "there was a time when no skeletons ever left their universe and the multiverse went along without even knowing anything."

  
  
Error nods at his words. 

  
  
Then he glances down at his mate. A pain entered into his SOUL. 

  
  
Error then pulls out a picture, "this is the omni-void. home to all multiverse. that should never meet." Error says grimly as he zoomed into three dots, "these are our multiverses. can ya see the faint line running between them? that's where ink broke through leaving a trail behind. no doubt the reason ya two could even get here."  
  
"*so...? you said that something about ink being listed?" Lust asks softly.   
  
"*yeah. i might be able to roll back all of our multiverses from here." Error told them again, looking at the chart in front of him, "he'll become three inks again. but at the same time. one."  
  
"*three but one?" Lust questions not understanding.  
  
"*we all have a number code in us." Error said pointing to his SOUL, "ink does not. but his body holds special codes. different from ours. like how i’m part of the anti-void itself. ink is part of the multiverse itself."  
  
The room fell silent, all trying to take in this confusing information.  
  
"*Whatever! Can we start?!" Palette Roller says loudly, breaking the two older skeletons out of their thoughts, "I want to see my family again!"

"*i want to see my error." Lust says sadly, he looked like he was about to cry, "it been so long."

  
  
Error points to Lust, making him look up at the glitch.

  
  
"*you are the one who has to stop ink becoming the virus." Error told him firmly, "do ya understand. when i rollback. ya both gonna be home. need ya to tell me how far to roll back to. my multiverse will only take about ten years. just to be sure."  
  
"*Wait! What about Goth!?" Palette suddenly cries out looking distressed, "We're getting married!"  
  
"*met him again when our lives are not in danger." Error snarls at him, "i killed my mate for this. ya can give up your mate too. rather than he life alive and well somewhere else. then be together in dust when ya both die."

  
  
Palette bows his skull. 

  
  
"*you are so sweet error. given up everything for his sake." Lust told him kindly, looking ready to cry himself, "shall we begin darlings!"  
  
"*ya. let's hope this works." Error hisses to the skeletons, closes his sockets shut, he turns around and clicks a few buttons; he had already set everything up, "good luck. everyone is counting on you lust."  
  
"*i'll do my best hon!" He hears Lust says just as he clicks the final button. 

  
  
All the screens flickered wildly, data began to turn back, time rewind and removed the time before.  
  
When at last it all stopped, the ERROR turns. And looks down, he sees only a puddle of ink. Which was a good sign.   
  
Error opens five glitchy tiny portals in front and slightly above of himself and then five behind him- then he pulls his strings through. The five from the back drags something through and they came from the ones in front. 

  
  
Five shins. 

  
  
Error smiles. 

  
  
His offspring had survived.

  
  
The proof of our love. 

  
  
... Glances down to his pinky he blinks. 

  
  
The black string went off slightly as normally... however at the end, it was split off into three.


	30. Doing Something Hot

In three different multiverses, three Inks had black strings on their little fingers.

These would burn with sudden heat at random times.

They liked the hot feeling it bubbled within them.

None understood it.

They carried on with their lives as normal.


	31. Extra Ending #1

Ink knew something had changed...When or how it had happened he did not know, however, he was not as lonely any more; those who rejected him had become his friend. And even with his SOULless state, they were more willing to try and understand.

The artist walks through the large room prepared for his use only- Dream, Nightmare and Error, along with Ink, had come together to form a Council. Each one had their own responsibilities.

Ink found a mirror in the room; the SOULless wonder stares at himself; he did not need his scarf to remember things so he took that off. His vial belt sash had been replaced, it now was around his waist. He now wore his blue jacket, instead of keeping it tied around him. And his eyelights. They no longer became shapes whenever he felt something- they still became different colours thankfully; he hated his plain white eyelight dots.

Ink felt... like the world had lost itself colour instead, not fully. It was everything he did failed to get his paints pulsing through him. So he felt... just blank.

"*how are you liking this place hun?" A sly voice came from the doorway, turning the artist sees Error's mate Lust- he stood half leaning on the doorframe, one hand on his hip and the other lightly touching the wall.

"*I built this place." Ink replies dully, staring with little interest towards the other skeleton, "So of course I like it."

Lust gives him a false smile. Ink stares at him with narrowed orbits.

"*You don't like me. Do you Lust." Ink says to him, making the purple dressed skeleton look at him in shock for a moment.

"*of course i do hun!" Lust said with a laugh pushing himself off the wall and wandering inside, "we're going to be palace bubbies now we all living in this wing. i came to welcome you. so. welcome!"

"*For some reason." Ink went on saying with that same lifeless voice, staring at him with empty sockets, "you are the one that helped me the most. And yet. You're the one that seems to hate me the most."

"*oh! that's right!" Lust suddenly says smiling brightly, completely disregarding his words, "a friend is getting married in the next multiverse. my error is staying behind. please watch out for him. there are still monsters are there that don't like him very much."

Ink nods- After the 'change' Ink liked to think about the ERROR, liked to daydream of him- there was a great longing within him to see the glitch; however when he found him, spent time with him, he did not like what he saw. Ink liked his dream ERROR better.

"*is something wrong dear?" Lust questions sweetly, coming closer to the artist.

"*...We only just discovered the existence of other multiverses a year ago." Ink suddenly says looking at the lust Sans, "How is it that you have already made friends enough for them to invite you to their wedding?"

"*...maybe. maybe they are building relationships before us?" Lust says looking away from the artist, "they want to be friends?"

"*Why you? Why not Dream or Ink?" Ink snaps at him, his eyelights going red for a second; the artist stops whatever he was about to say next, since he just realized how he addressed himself, "I meant. 'Me'. Why not Dream or me?"

Lust shrugs his shoulders, looking very uncomfortable all of a sudden. "*i have to go pack my bags. i'll be leaving soon. i'm going to be giving my error a big farewell party. he gets lonely without me." Lust says with a small smile, then frowns, "are you okay?"

"*No." Ink admits, at last, looking at the Lust Sans with a SOULless expression, "I want to go home. But I don't know where home is."

Lust looks at him with great sorrowful for a moment,"*i do hate you." Lust told him truthfully, "but i know what that longing feels like..."

Lust spun around and strolls out of the room, hips swinging. Once he was out of sight, Ink stares at himself in the mirror again. Then slowly raises his hand, holding up his pinky. There was a black string, it always flickered in a certain direction. And he really wanted to follow it to see what was on the other side. Maybe it had all the answers he was looking for. But first, he needed to tag along with Lust, only because he did not want to go to any more boring meetings.


	32. Extra Ending #2

Ink ran around his bedroom happily- his son was getting married! This was going to be a grand celebration. And lots of fun! The artist fell against his bed and stares at the ceiling, grinning like a moron.

A lot had changed in the past couple of years.

He had broken up with Dream, ending their marriage and moved back into the Doodle Sphere.

Before he wanted always seek different mates, looking for one who would accept him - he had thought Dream had. However, something in him had shifted and he saw his lover in a whole different light.

Dream seemed to baby him, treat him like a child, talked down to him. And try to change everything about him.

Ink was so in love with the idea of being in love that he failed to see just how much control the skeleton placed him under. Always wanting to please because he wanted to have the whole happily married thing happening.

Once Ink got out of that certain mainframe, he started to act like himself again, and yet not.

For some odd reason, he kept looking for Error, who was mates with Nightmare... both were the enemy of the multiverse. Which time he saw the glitch he would vomit on him while fighting, his paints kept blending strangely.

Ink felt a rush of intent love and happily- then a sudden drop to rage and disappointment.

And then beat the hell out of the glitch for not being what he wanted... which was a problem, because even he did not know what he wanted.

After fighting with the Destroyer it left him in tears.

The artist sat up, he ran a hand down his clothes- he no longer wore shorts but a skirt... which could still be mistaken as shorts. His old brown t-shirt was now shorter, it came to his ribs and under it a black tight jumper, covering his bones from view- it had teal running down the lines. He also instead of his leggings, he had high socks that just reached his skirt. Other than that, he wore the same.

The artist let out a hum, wondering what he should wear the next day- if he was still with Dream, he would request him to wear something different. They were travelling to another multiverse to greet their future son-in-law, as well as his mother and father.

Ink sighs. Then raises his hand to the ceiling, staring at the string-bound on his little finger.

The artist read everything he could about strings on fingers. Some books told him these were promises, others spoke of the red string of fate, which leads to soulmates.

Ink had no SOUL. And the string was not red. It was, however, pointing towards something. And once his son's wedding was over, he was planning to found out.


	33. Extra Ending #3

Ink wanders through the grand corridors of the Star Council.

For the first time in history, monsters from another multiverse were coming into their multiverse.

Goth, son of Reaper, had fallen in love with the 'boy next door' and was marrying this skeleton. Who Ink discovered was the son of the Ink of that place. Which shocked when he learned that his mother was Dream.

Ink and Dream were best friends, both had looked at each other weird after that. It seems to give the push Cross needed to ask the golden skeleton out.

Reaper who was part of the Council now and needed to be sure that these Visitors as Goth kept calling them, came in peace.

There was another thing that had the Council on edge. Goth had told everyone that his real mother would be joining them and made everyone vow not to attack him; this seemed to come as a great surprise to Reaper, who seemed that he did not think his son knew where his mother was.

The reaction to this news from Reaper also made everyone a little fearful.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for something bad to happen.

However, Goth's mother was a no show many times- would he appear for when the visitors come? Or just turn up during the wedding day?

Ink's finger seemed to burn. It always began overly hot, not to the point of pain, it was actually rather nice.

Stopping, tilting his skull while raising his hand, he stares at his finger- which was wiggling wildly.

The artist took off running in the direction it was leading him too. Which was just up ahead, where he was greeting his counterpart.

Normally when this happened it was Error on the other end. Dream thought the glitch had placed it on him during one of their battles in order to let him know where Ink was at all times so he could destroy the universe with ease.

The ERROR would run each and every time he saw him coming his way. It hurt. It hurt badly and he could not understand why...

There were two tiny little loose threads near the base, which Dream had no answer for. It was these two that were moving now.

Ink rushes into the room which was crowded with monsters. All he ran passed without a greeting.

What he saw was himself staring at himself.

Two Inks both holding up their own hands in front of them- they suddenly noticed the arrival of the other and turn to him, the string was viable for all to see now.

Ink slowly walks towards his other-selves and stares at awe the strings.

Ink smiles, feeling a little bit complete with the near... however he wanted something else.

Perhaps he was just greedy- but the look in the other two Inks' sockets, told him they felt the same as him.

The string on his finger became hotter and he grins boldly- somehow, he knew the ERROR had just entered the universe.


	34. Extra Ending #4

Error growls.

He had felt the moment the two other Inks had entered the multiverse. The hot burn tugged at his finger. The Star Council knew he was Goth's mother now; the glitch was given permission to enter and view his son' wedding- he had been given a room in a tower; one of the smallest rooms in the Council- it was not even a guestroom. Goth and Reaper had not been happy. Error did not care.

The Inks did not remember. There seemed to be no hint of the virus within them. Everything was going well and that was what Error worried about the most.

"*Are you sure you're okay with staying here Mother?" Goth questions not sounding pleased, he was walking just behind the ERROR his mate Palette.

"*fine." Error growls out, his son had asked him many times during their long walk here.

Error found his room- he glares at the door. It was slightly open. He quickly held his hand out, silently telling the two younger skeletons to stop and wait. The glitch began to creep towards the door, waiting for an attack; then kicks it open sending it crashing to the wall.  
The ERROR rushes in and- Three Inks on his bed.

One was leaning against pillows and headrest, one was leaning his back against that first one, and that was had another one on top of him... they seemed to be in the middle of undressing each other.

All sockets were now on him- all had pink hearts in them. The mega glitch did not know if this was his greatest dream or his worst nightmare.

"*ERROR!" The three choruses out together in pure delight, making him glitch and step back.

"*iNk!?" Error hisses out, glitching like crazy for a moment.

"Mother?" Goth's voice came from behind, he came marching in, looking ready for a fight.

Error gasps loudly and jumps at his son.

"*don't look son! they're not decent!" Error cries out quickly covering his son's sockets; he turns to the Inks who were getting up, "what are ya doing in my room!?"

"*This is ERROR's room?" The one with a blank expression says he walks towards him with the other two."*Pf- haha! We didn't know!" The overly happy one says in delight."*We could have set up a prank or something!" The last one says grinning boldly at the thought.

The happy one came bouncing over and stares at him closely.

"*We're so sorry!" This Ink told him sweetly, making him step back slightly.

"*Mother please! I'm not a baby!" Goth spoke softly but all the Inks heard it even with Error's static.

"*Mother?" That same Ink says and laughs loudly.

"*yeah. ya got a problem with that?" Error growls darkly, glaring at the skeletons, the happy Ink was shorter than the other two.

"*Mother!" Goth tries again, bringing his hands up and trying to move them.

"*goth the adults are talking here." Error says to him almost kindly, "go step outside for a moment. He spun his son around and pushes him lightly out the door and right into Palette's arms.

"*Dad?" Palette calls into the room, staring at the happy Ink.

Error looks back. The Ink had gotten closer to him.

The happy Ink was staring at him in delight, looking overjoyed by something.

"*...you think I'm an adult?" This Ink, or the one in Error's mind called Blend Ink, says- the shortest Ink then decides to double over and vomit all over the glitch's feet.

Error's Ink snorts at these actions, but Blend did not, his expression turned to horror and he stares up at Error. "*...I'm sorry..." Blend Ink told him looking ready to cry.

"*its fine." Error told him as gently, turning to the two beside him,"*both of ya leave." Error snaps at the younger skeletons, reaching for the door and closing it on them. Turning to the Inks, "ya all can get dressed and go as well!"

The ERROR stalks over to his bed, glaring at the Inks' blue jackets that lay at the bottom. Spinning around and sitting himself down, he glares at the Inks that were merely staring at him.

"*what?" Error snaps at him, which made his home Ink, Inky, rushed over to him. And pinned him to the bed.

The ERROR crashed.


	35. Extra Ending #5

"-sand will be just a trick." Was the first words he hears when he came to. That was very close to him too.

Blinking the ERROR stares ahead.

Then glances down.

Two Inks stared back at him.

The glitch jerks back and feels someone behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he came face to face with another Ink.

"*We were just saying we need names to call each other." Inky told him suddenly, "What do you think Error?"

Confused and glitchy, he did not really understand what was happening.

"*i already have names for you lot." Error says his voice rough, this made them stare at him intently, "inky." Error mumbles looking to his home Ink, "blend." he went on staring at the other one on his lap, then turning his skull to look at the third, "blank."

"*That will do!" Inky says with a cheer, he leans up and kisses Error on the cheek who allows this to happen.

"*I don't mind!" Blend agrees happily and then quickly copies the other one, kissing him on the other side.

"*Sure." Blank says raising a hand up and making Error's skull turn to his, then kisses him hard on the teeth.

The ERROR slow came to his senses. And pulls away, making them all look a little hurt by his actions.

"*Mate?" Blank questions him then looked surprised by his words, "Sorry, I mean-"

"*do ya all remember me now?" Error says in shock, making them all stare at him silently.

Then they all smiled.

"*Yeah! We remember you Error!" Inky told him sweetly, leaning closer, "We missed you greatly!"

Error relaxes against them, closing his orbits and smiling in pure bliss. He felt himself be hugged from all sides.

"*okay. off. i have to bring the shins through too." Error told him when he opened his sockets, the two in front stared at which other for a moment and then nods.

Error quickly climbs to his feet, followed by the last Ink.

"*i'm happy ya remember. mates." Error says to him, glitching slightly, "but this is the one and only time i'll admit that."

Error walks off and pauses, then opens a glitchy portal- he turns to them and smiles.

"*ya all ready? they missed ya too!" Error told them with a laugh, he noticed the confused expressions but choose but to think too much about it.

Suddenly five little skeletons came running through screaming on top of their 'lungs'. They bounced around Error's legs happy that he had summoned them.

Then they all looked and stared at the three Inks that was staring at them with blank expressions

"*Papa!" One cries out, "Dada!" Another screams "Daddy!" Still another one says. They all rush over and began crawling all over the artists.

Error could see the Inks grinning at the little shins, laughing and poking them.

"*ok bratlings. that's enough. give ya fathers some breathing room." Error calls to them, they all fell silent and then ran over to Error, crowding his legs, "welcome home my mates."

"*Wow! That worked." Inky said with a laugh.

"*Not want I thought would happen! But okay!" Blend cries out in sheer joy.

"*Pff- this is gold," Blank says with a hint of a smile.

"*what are ya three talking about?" Error questions with a frown, he looks to his little shins who had looked to him for answers.

"*We didn't know what you were talking about Error!" Inky says loudly, looking very amused by something, "We were just fishing for answers once we realized you knew something about us!"

"*I can't believe it! We're mates with this ERROR!" Blend says happily, hugging Blank tightly.

"*Our Mate..." Blank mumbles as if tasting the word and liking the flavour, "wonder how this happened?"

The Destroyer of Worlds crashed yet again.


End file.
